The Sound of Your Cry
by Ladykestrel
Summary: The approaching holidays promise a happy time for Jim, Iris snd their CSI family with triplets coming. When tragedy strikes Brass, Grissom and the entire CSI team rally around Jim. How far will Brass go to see his own sense of justice fulfilled?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN CSI OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS; THEY BELONG TO CBS OR ANTHONY ZUIKER. This story is merely my creative outlet of expression as a fan of the show and Jim Brass/Paul Guilfoyle. **

**RATED: T to M**

**SPOILERS: NONE I AM AWARE OF.**

**ACKNOWLEDGEMENTS: "Pour Some Sugar on Me" sung by Def Leppard; written by Joe Elliott, Phil Collen, Rick Savage, Steve Clark, Robert "Mutt" Lange. "Someone to Watch Over Me" written by Ira Gershwin. "I Don't Want to Miss a Thing" sung by Aerosmith; written by Dianne Warren. My home team of Kacee, Mel and Onyx, and beta assistance by Sassy, whose collective moral support, insight and support are so appreciated.**

**A/N: Nathan Randall is now under lock and key for his mental illness. The countdown begins toward the impending arrival of the triplets for Jim and Iris. The approaching holidays promise a happy time for them and their CSI family. When tragedy strikes Brass, Grissom and the entire CSI team rally around Jim. How far will Brass go to see his own sense of justice fulfilled? **

"THE SOUND OF YOUR CRY" 

CHAPTER ONE

Dr. Conklin's last appointment had cancelled and she was happy to spend the extra time with Jim and Iris who had just found out they were expecting a thrice-blessed event. She had the stunned couple along with Sara and Grissom come to her private office.

"How can I be that far along and with triplets? I wasn't on fertility medicine or anything like that. And, good grief, I'm not even showing yet," Iris said in a rush still processing what the sonogram screen had shown her and Jim.

Jim "Stud" Brass was still beside himself with his "hat trick" and couldn't get rid of his prideful grin just yet.

"Remember, Iris, every woman's pregnancy is different and while your middle has thickened a bit you'll be showing soon enough so enjoy it for now. Your amniocentesis results should be available in around two weeks. It looks like the good old-fashioned method of wham-bam-thank-you-ma'am worked here without the need for fertility drugs," Dr. Conklin replied with a knowing wink.

"Gil, Sara, we wanted to ask something of you," Jim said as he held Iris's hand.

"Sure, name it!" Grissom exclaimed, his happiness for his best friend reflected in his voice.

"Iris and I talked about it beforehand and we want you and Sara to be our babies' godparents," Jim said to Grissom.

Sara's eyes went wide as she looked to Iris who happily nodded in agreement with Jim. Grissom held her hand firmly in his as he read the answer in her facial expression and that was confirmed in his own heart.

"It'd be an honor for us, Jim, we accept," Grissom replied.

"You all seem to have a very close-knit friendship and you'll need a network of family and friends to help out after the little dears arrive," Dr. Conklin said approvingly.

"Uh, Doc, when is Iris due?" Jim asked but still maintaining his grin, holding hands with his sweetheart.

"Well, I said you're around 12 to 13 weeks along and going with best-case scenario I would say your due date is very close to Christmas. How's that for a present?" The good doctor laughed huskily. "And I want you to come back in two weeks to go over your amniocentesis results and repeat the ultrasound as I think by then the little darlings will hopefully give us a clue as to boys or girls."

Grissom clapped Brass on the back at that. "Sara said it best…you stud you!"

"Three more stockings to put up with the Christmas tree, hon, and that'll be our first Christmas too," Jim commented to Iris. He couldn't resist, as usual, and gave her a quick kiss.

"Is your house going to be big enough now depending upon on the results of the next ultrasound?" Sara queried with a little smirk.

"Good question, Sara," Iris replied thoughtfully as she glanced at Jim.

"Is it time for an extreme makeover of the house, Jim?" Grissom asked with a raised brow.

"Personally, I love where we're at and perhaps just some minor renovation like adding on another room," Iris interjected.

"See, that's one of the things I love about you, being practical when you could ask for the moon and I'd try to give it to you." Jim grinned at her.

"Let's get going! I'm sure Dr. Conklin would like to get home," Iris replied

"I will see you back in two weeks then," Dr. Conklin said as she showed everyone out.

"What about going to Chang's in Henderson to celebrate? My treat!" Grissom exclaimed as they left the office.

Later that evening after having enjoyed a Chinese dinner to die for, literally, it came time for the fortune cookies. Each of them read their respective cookie fortune aloud:

Grissom said, "Your great attention to detail is both a blessing and a curse. Time is precious, but truth is more precious than time."

Sara said, "Trust your intuition. The universe is guiding your life. Your heart is pure, and your mind clear, and your soul devout."

Jim said, "Put the data you have uncovered to a beneficial use as something you lost will soon turn up. Your skill will accomplish what the force of many cannot."

Iris said, "You have the ability to adapt to diverse situations. Your blessing is no more than being safe and sound for the whole lifetime. There is yet time for you to take a different path."

They all exchanged looks at what each person's fortune had indicated.

"I don't put any stock in that stuff anyway," Jim was the first to say as he tore his paper up into little bits to leave on his plate.

"They're interesting observations at best," Iris commented as she still looked hers over.

"Hmmm. The universe is guiding my life, eh? I suppose it's been doing a good job at times then," Sara mused as she looked affectionately at Grissom.

"Guilty as charged about paying attention to detail," Grissom said dryly.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

One week later…

"No, I can barely hear you! Wait a minute while I go outside!" Iris nearly yelled into her cell phone to Jim. The sound of hammering and sawing was nearly deafening from inside the house as renovation was underway at the Brass' home from the construction crew. Another bedroom was being added on to the 3-bedroom home.

"Crud, that's better! What were you saying, babe?" Iris asked.

"Just checked with a friend who does part-time security out at Oasis Springs Hospital where Nathan Randall is and all is well as far as his lock-up status," Jim told her. The brand-new mental-health facility was just outside of Las Vegas and Randall had been remanded there after his competency hearing had culminated in his attempted strangling of Iris.

"There's a name I hope not to hear for a good while." Iris replied candidly.

"So what's for dinner tonight, hon? I'm famished," Jim queried, as he could never wait to get home anymore.

"Remember, since we have tonight off for a change, its movie night here at Rancho Brasso so I thought I'd make something easy if that's okay. I'm in the mood for chicken parmesan and fettuccini Alfredo with breadsticks with pasta fagioli soup." Iris rattled off the dinner items with a giggle.

"Rancho Brasso? I like it. That's an easy meal? Oh, right, for you it is and I'm the envy of the force for having my own little chef Emeril." Brass laughed in reply.

"Righto, Boss! Since I picked dinner what's your choice for our movie date?" Iris inquired.

"I vote for "True Lies" then," Brass answered.

"I'm beyond down with that!" Iris claimed one of Warrick's phrases for her own use.

"Sounds like a plan, babe, a romantic one I'm hoping, you know," Brass said firmly.

"You're hoping for?" Iris questioned. "Go on."

Iris then blushed as Jim outlined over the phone what he wanted to have happen later in the evening after the movie. Lord have mercy, she thought, as their love life never seemed to have a dull moment. "Bring it on then and bring backup too," she teased.

"You know it, hon. I'll be home soon," Jim chuckled as he hung up. He thanked his lucky stars yet again for having Iris in his life.

As Iris bustled around the kitchen finishing up on their dinner, the head of the remodeling crew poked his head in to tell her they'd be done by the end of the week with the new room addition and that things were going well. He also thanked her for all the little goodies she plied them with when she was at home and they would be sorry to be at the end of the job. After thanking him for the good work the crew was doing, she sent him on his way with some extra fettuccini Alfredo she had.

Wiping her hands off from checking the pasta fagioli soup, Iris walked into where the new room addition was in progress. She could imagine it being a little boy or girl's room in her mind's eye and it made her smile. She heard Jim's car in the driveway as she stirred the soup again before checking on the breadsticks in the oven.

Brass came into the kitchen with some wine to have with their dinner and slipped up behind Iris to kiss her neck and turn her to him to show her he was happy to see her and pleased to see how she felt the same.

"Whew, it's hot in here, but dinner's ready!" Iris whispered against his lips with a coquettish sparkle in her eyes.

Brass's eyes widened slightly at that. He pinned her against the kitchen counter, holding her captive with arms behind her, his blue eyes questioning as he brushed his lips against hers.

"Later, m'dear. Remember, dinner and a movie night, but I am ready for the second feature you have in mind," she said up at him with a saucy grin.

He reluctantly turned her loose so they could get dinner underway but the heavenly smells coming from the stove told him he had another feast to enjoy, meaning another morning workout at the gym, because her cooking could start showing up where he didn't need it to.

A little later after they were done and getting ready to watch "True Lies", Jim unexpectedly let another burp rip as Iris giggled. "Can't help it, hon. I've heard in some cultures that it's polite and expected."

As Iris snuggled against him, while he munched away noisily on popcorn, she couldn't help but think there was no where she'd rather be than with this sometimes taciturn and irascible man who at the same time was a passionate, honest, loyal and giving man to those he was closest to. And if one called life a game of chance, she was thankful that Jim had been her prize when the die had been cast when her turn came around.

The movie had progressed to a scene where the character Jamie Lee Curtis played (Helen) had been sent to spend the night with a man in a hotel room, unknown to her it was her own husband played by Arnold Schwarzeneggar (Harry). She looked the proverbial prim-and-proper woman as she frantically changed her appearance to appear the seductive call-girl type the unknown man was expecting to join him for the night. As the scene continued and Helen was asked to slowly remove her clothes, Iris caught Jim looking more interested at the TV screen. Upon now being clad only in her undergarments, Helen was then asked to dance for the unknown man sitting in the dark corner. At first her movements were jerky and uncoordinated, but the unknown man requested her to move her hands over herself as a lover's hands would. In mere moments she morphed into a sexy and seductive presence moving confidently in a provocative dance utilizing the room furniture as the music played in the background. Jim's look became even more absorbed as Iris looked at him amusedly.

"Bear, uh, do you need a bib? You look like you're ready to jump in there and have your way with Jamie Lee," Iris teased as she gave Jim a poke in the ribs.

Brass was startled out of his thoughts as he gave Iris an enigmatic grin in reply. He shrugged his shoulders helplessly.

Iris gave him a measuring look. "So, would that be your idea of a fantasy then to have Jamie Lee dancing around nearly buck naked in your bedroom using the furniture for props?"

Brass thought a moment before replying, but he had to be honest. "Guilty as charged. Yeah, that would be a pretty hot time but don't think for a moment I'm not happy with how it is between us. You know if it ain't broke and all."

"Right." Iris said speculatively, while at the same time, her mind was going ninety miles an hour, a radical plan formulating itself.

They enjoyed the rest of the movie while having a popcorn fight at the same time. Upon turning the TV off, Jim made his intentions clear of wanting to conclude the night as he had told her earlier on the phone. He was pleased to find Iris of the same mindset, as he wanted to "pop a few buttons" as he slowly began to unbutton her blouse on their way to bed as she worked on his shirt. Later on, Jim was spooned behind Iris as he snored, while she lay awake reviewing the busy day planned for tomorrow. Brass grunted in his sleep as he shifted closer to her and placed an arm over her, causing her to snuggle into him as she yawned, her last thought being she could be scathingly brilliant at times.

Read and reviews are welcome!


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

When Jim woke up the next morning, he sleepily reached across the bed only to find Iris already gone. She had left him a note on the bathroom mirror saying she had errands to run and he had a warm breakfast to get his day started. He hadn't told Iris but he was going to Oasis Springs Hospital to personally check things out on Nathan Randall's status. After showering and dressing, he found a loaded Tex-Mex omelet waiting for him to tackle. He groaned to himself but in a happy way, Iris was spoiling him rotten as she'd promised on their wedding night. The foreman of the remodeling crew checked with him before he left that all was going to schedule still.

Catherine was in the midst of a case review when she heard a knock at the doorway to her office. Looking up and seeing Iris, she smiled, "To what do I owe pleasure of this visit, Mrs. Brass?"

"Cat, sorry to interrupt but I just wanted to run something by you if I could," Iris replied.

"Hey, girl, you know my door's always open! So what's up in the Brass family aside from that triple shot?" Catherine declared, a faint smile highlighting her face.

"Still in a little shock over that to be sure, but I'm here on a personal note and need your help regarding your previous job experience," Iris replied while Catherine gave her a quizzical expression with an arched eyebrow. She then went on to tell Catherine what she had in mind. "So, do you think I can accomplish this little project?"

Catherine sat back as she regarded Iris for a moment and with fresh eyes. Both of her eyebrows were raised this time and with a slight smirk as she replied, "Yeah, definitely, and I'm in because I want details afterwards."

"Film at 11," Iris joked back as she hugged Catherine's neck before leaving. "Well, I have places to go and people to see still."

After Iris left, Catherine could only shake her head wonderingly about the plans in the making and that Iris surprised her yet again.

Pulling up in front of the large mansion-style house in her Jeep, Iris marveled about how you couldn't judge a book by its cover. The mansion boasted a very ornate feel in spite of the goings-on inside. Iris went up to the main entrance resolute in her purpose as she rang the doorbell.

When the door was opened several moments later, a tall, raven-haired woman who radiated a nearly palpable feeling of strength tempered by sensuality stood in the doorway. Although they had never met, Iris knew instantly who this unique person was. "Lady Heather?"

"Yes. How may I help you?" Lady Heather's hazel eyes looked at Iris curiously while her ruby-red lips curved slightly in a smile.

"Lady Heather, I'm Iris Brass from the CSI…." Iris began.

"Look, if you're here because of Gil Grissom, there's nothing to discuss further!" Lady Heather interrupted as she became agitated and began to close the door.

"Please, I'm here on my own and it has nothing to do with him," Iris affirmed to her. Lady Heather stopped at that and coolly regarded Iris.

"Iris Brass? Your name is not familiar to me as one of the investigators and I know Detective Jim Brass," Lady Heather said slowly.

"I came to the Vegas lab some time after your last encounter with Grissom. I professionally go by Iris King but I married Jim several months ago. My condolences on the loss of your daughter though." Iris said with sincerity.

"You married the good detective? You must tell me how you find marital life with him. I am most curious to hear of him in that light. Thank you though for your expression of sympathy regarding my daughter." Lady Heather inclined her head to Iris at that, unable to conceal a hint of sorrow in her eyes, yet finding herself intrigued by Iris.

"Lady Heather, my visit here is to seek your…expertise… on a personal matter," Iris continued.

"Please come in, Iris," Lady Heather replied and invited Iris in.

Upon entering the main hallway, Iris could hear the sounds of what made up Lady Heather's business or fetish club depending on the point of view as she followed the statuesque woman to her office area. Lady Heather gestured for her to take a seat across from her mahogany desk. The room reflected an eclectic décor but was quite tastefully furnished.

"Would you like some tea?" Lady Heather asked.

"Yes, thank you, with cream and sugar." Iris replied her gaze direct at Lady Heather.

After pouring them both a cup of tea into exquisite china cups, Lady Heather sipped at her tea for a moment. She gave Iris an assessing look which Iris serenely returned. "If I may ask, Iris, what brings you to my place of business if it's not related to the LVPD or crime lab?" Her tone reflected her self-confidence and strength as she casually crossed one long leg over another.

"I'd like you to demonstrate your skills as a dominatrix to me so that I may learn them to be utilized in a personal setting," Iris announced in a firm voice that betrayed no hint of timidity.

"I see. Is this endeavor for someone besides your husband?" Lady Heather queried in a somewhat amused tone. Her frank stare at Iris was not met with any hostility or scorn.

"It's strictly for Jim, Lady Heather. He has a fantasy I would like to make real for him. I wanted to get the best instruction and you were my first and only choice. I'd like this to be a mutually satisfying experience for us both as it will be totally out of character for me and that's why he won't suspect my plans. The fly in the ointment is that I'm around 12 weeks pregnant and I want to do this before I get too big," Iris remarked.

"Ah and not even showing yet so congratulations are in order. Iris, you strike me as a self-assured person who has a quiet strength about you that belies your gentle demeanor. Under ordinary circumstances you would not have sought my counsel. I think you have a will like a rod of iron and when you reach a certain point heaven itself couldn't move you. Yet at the same time there is a very passionate side of your nature that you will only give to one person and to that person alone you will give one hundred percent of it. Detective Brass is a very fortunate man to have a willing spouse considerate of his fondest wish. I find you to have an intriguing spectrum of qualities. Yes, I agree then to instruct you in what you need to complete your fantasy. Would you like the use of one of my rooms here?" Lady Heather said in her low but velvet-soft voice.

"You're reputation of being very perceptive in assessing people precedes you and my compliments on your skills in that area as it's a true gift. I appreciate your offer of one of your session rooms, but it's my hope to have this take place at home. It's my plan to be the submissive playing the dominant as the dominant isn't used to being the submissive, so it's a switch within a switch," Iris replied with a smile.

"You've familiarized yourself with the concept of what occurs here as well as having the grasp of what you want for this mutual fantasy. Kudos, Iris. I'm impressed and that doesn't happen frequently. Come with me then so I can give you an overview of what you need to know." Lady Heather remarked as she stood up to lead Iris to another room where the accoutrements and equipment were kept that were utilized for the activities in Lady Heather's session rooms, which were very busy from the sound of things to Iris.

Reviews are welcome!


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

At Oasis Springs Hospital, Jim was striding down a hallway on his way to speak with the psychiatrist who Nathan Randall was under the care of. The hospital was a brand-new facility and boasted a state-of-the-art security system for those patients who had violent tendencies or the potential for. It was immaculate and had a very sterile and antiseptic appearance while the colors were soothing blue, green or yellow. Nothing bright to startle the senses Jim thought as he stepped into the psychiatrist's waiting room.

"May I help you, sir?" an attractive young woman behind a sliding glass door inquired.

"How ya doin'? I'm Detective Jim Brass from the Las Vegas Police Department. I'm here to speak with Dr. Morris about one of the patients under his care." Jim said as he showed his identification to the receptionist.

"Please take a seat and I will check with Dr. Morris for you," she instructed Jim as she picked up a phone.

"Thanks." Brass responded as he went to sit down.

As he waited, Jim reflected on how his life had been changed in such a radical fashion in less than a year. Here he was married and now in the process of preparing to welcome three new little lives into their home including adding a new room on top of everything else. It was overwhelming even though he and Iris were taking all of this in stride. Could he have found a more giving and loving woman to have as his bride? He shook his head and looked heavenward at that.

"Detective Brass, Dr. Morris will see you now." The receptionist had opened a door and motioned for him to follow her.

Jim was lead into Dr. Morris's private office. A taller man with salt-and-pepper hair stood to come and shake his hand. "Detective Brass, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Dr. Bert Morris. This is about one of my patients?" His manner was accommodating and gracious thus far.

"Yes, Nathan Randall to be specific and I'd like an update if possible as to his treatment status. I recognize you can't fully disclose details in compliance with HIPPA regulations but if you could generalize I'd certainly appreciate it." Brass requested.

"Detective Brass, you and your wife were involved in the charging of my patient and he subsequently assaulted your wife as well at his competency hearing?" Dr. Morris asked with a knit brow.

"That's correct. Look the reason for my visit, Doctor, is simply to ensure that your patient remains an in-patient here indefinitely. You see my wife's pregnant." Jim replied as he rubbed at the back of his head which he did when something bothered him.

Dr. Morris nodded his head with a thoughtful expression. "You're correct that I am limited in what I can share regarding Mr. Randall's care. I can say his stay here will be long-term even with my current treatment plan of therapy and medication. While I'm hopeful of his eventual recovery, I know the moment he is judged competent he will face trial for the death of that poor little girl. His alleged sexual abuse of her alone is enough to place him in prison and I know he would not survive long in the general prison population. I'm afraid that's about all the useful information I am free to share with you…doctor-patient privilege and all. His mother visits nearly daily and his attorney, Scott Branch, is also a frequent visitor. Besides that, he seems to be alone in this world."

Jim grimaced slightly at the mention of Scott Branch's name. "Thanks, Dr. Morris. You've been more than cooperative and I do appreciate that."

Dr. Morris noted Jim's reaction to the attorney's name. "Mr. Branch can be a force to be reckoned with when he wants to be. He and Nathan do have extended visits but what is discussed I am not clued in to. Nathan refuses to say."

With a curt nod, Brass left the office and headed out to his car. His heart was not reassured and he couldn't place a finger on why. He got out his cell phone to touch base with work before he called Iris just to see how her day was going.

"Yo, babe," Iris said as she recognized Jim's number on her cell phone. Lady Heather gave her an amused look as Iris took a quick break from her lesson. "No, I'm in the middle of an errand right now but will be home in plenty of time. Chef's choice for dinner, eh? Okay, you've got it, boss. Bye then. Nope, love you more times infinity."

"Sounds as if you have the good captain quite domesticated. You learn quickly and your use of the whip is as if it's second nature to you. Are you sure you wouldn't be interested in moonlighting as a dominatrix?" Lady Heather remarked with a hint of laughter.

"Thanks, milady Heather, but you might ask Catherine Willows. She told me once you thought her a prime candidate and by the way she sends her regards." Iris answered with a grin as she coiled up the bull whip she had been working with. "I'll return this as soon as my little floor show is concluded."

Lady Heather looked down at Iris speculatively. "More's the pity as you show the potential to be an intriguing switch at that."

"Very kind of you to say so and I can't thank you enough for your willingness to be my instructor these last few hours. This isn't my usual cup of tea though." Iris indicated as she and Lady Heather walked to the doorway before she departed.

"Keep the bull whip as a souvenir, my dear. I find myself getting a striking visual image of what you have in store for dear Detective Brass. This would be one of those rare instances where I would like to be a fly on the wall to watch the proceedings." Lady Heather observed with an enigmatic smile.

"I promise to update you and again my thanks for your assistance," Iris said in parting.

At Catherine's home later that afternoon, Iris and Catherine were going over a routine of moves that would incorporate perfectly with Iris's planned rendezvous with Jim. Catherine nodded approvingly as Iris went through the choreographed actions flawlessly and finished to applauding. "If I had a five-dollar bill, no make that a fifty-dollar bill, that tip would be all yours," Cat laughed as she tossed Iris a towel. "Your song choice is perfect too, by the way." Iris's forehead glistened from the perspiration she had worked up during her exertion as she managed a slight smirk in return.

"But to be safe I'm keeping my day job. I've got to get going so I'll keep you posted," Iris couldn't help but join in with Catherine's continued laughter.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

Two days later…

"What do you mean she left early? She never called me even though I was at a crime scene." Brass harped at Catherine in her office.

"Jim, calm down. She felt tired and opted to go home after working a half-day. Dang, man, she's pregnant and so far sailing along pretty well. Iris told me she didn't want to bother you and get you all worked up. Boy, she had you figured out! Look at you! You're gonna be a dead man at this rate when it's time to go to the hospital for real." Catherine asserted.

"Come on, Catherine. I'm just concerned that's all, but maybe you're right." Jim conceded with a shrug as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"Okay, Papa Bear, you just give Mama Bear a few hours of rest and finish your shift as usual. I'm sure she'll be rearin' to go for you by the time you get home." Catherine said confidently.

"Ya think?" Brass queried hopefully.

Catherine nodded emphatically as she gave Jim a quick hug. "Sure thing! Just stop on the way home and get her some flowers to surprise her with. You can't miss!"

"Yeah, I may just do that," Jim agreed. "Thanks, Catherine, and sorry I went into mother hen mode there. I just want to make sure I'm doing what I'm supposed to, you know."

"She'll be fine, Jim, really. I think I can safely say she'll be waiting for you with open arms after just getting a little extra rest," Catherine declared while thinking and then some with a mental giggle but keeping her face straight.

As Brass left to return to his office, Catherine watched him go fondly but at the same time giving a wicked grin at thinking what awaited Jim at home. She had played her part to the hilt.

Meanwhile at Rancho Brasso, as Iris teasingly called their home, she was hard at work readying everything before her better half got home. In addition, she practiced her routine over and over to make sure it was perfect before she got herself dressed. Now it was just a matter of laying in wait to pounce on her prey.

Brass was hauling butt to get home and rush-hour traffic wasn't cooperating. He and Iris had an evening off together that he wished was more often. Since she'd gone home early, though, he was anxious to check on her and truly know she was okay. He didn't try to call ahead as he wanted to just spontaneously arrive. When he finally pulled into the driveway, Iris's trademark Jeep was not there. "What the…?" Jim said aloud. He got out of the car with the flowers he'd bought and walked quickly up to the front door that was locked. Jim muttered an oath as he fumbled with his keys to get the door unlocked. Where the devil was Iris?


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

As he stepped through the door, he saw a trail of lit candles just as something wrapped around his neck and he found himself body-flipped to the floor but gently somehow as the flowers sailed off into space. A bull whip cracked out of nowhere over his prone body to ensure his cooperation and establish he wasn't in the position to debate it. His eyes widened in surprise as he looked at the person standing over him. He started to say something only to find the handle of the whip placed to his lips with a warning look from his captor. "Get up off your butt!" He was ordered and complied. As he slowly got up, he found he had a leather leash wrapped snugly around his neck that had control of him and his attention. With his back to the door, Brass found himself being frisked slowly by a hand that moved with care across his chest and especially below the belt. He gave a groan as he was then firmly turned around and the body of the other person pressed against him as the full frisking continued as particular attention was paid to his posterior.

With the leash firmly held in front of him by his captor and the whip cracking every few steps, Jim found himself being lead to the bedroom and he gaped at the bed as he went inside. Several scented candles flickered in the bedroom that gave a soft sensual glow of illumination as well as a pleasing aroma. "Strip…slowly!" Jim's captor commanded. The leash about his neck jerked to signal that immediate compliance was expected, the bull whip cracking for emphasis. Jim did not question the command and obeyed, taking care to slowly remove each article of clothing. "Stop!" The captor barked when Jim got to his boxers. "On the bed!" His captor gave as the next order. Without question, Brass again complied as his captor quickly took silken cords from each post of the king-size bed to secure his wrists and ankles. The wine-red satin sheets were cool against his skin.

His captor stepped away from the bed and viewed him with a satisfied smile, then turned to the jam box on the bureau to begin "Pour Some Sugar On Me" by Def Leppard. As the music started, Iris turned to face Jim in the costume that had popped his eyes out moments before. She stood in a black policewoman short dress outfit of a sexy button-down front dress with a vinyl hat that sat at a slant on her head, along with handcuffs, dress baton and belt, and peeking beneath the dress was a black silk bustier. She wore full fishnet hose with stacked heel black boots. Jim gawked. She came back over to the bed and leaned over him.

"You have one right here," Iris said in a low, husky voice.

"What's…what's that?" Jim croaked out.

"The right not to remain silent." Iris replied with a wicked-sounding chuckle.

As the song began the lyrics set the mood Iris wanted:

"_Step inside, walk this way  
You and me babe, Hey, hey!  
Love is like a bomb, baby, c'mon get it on  
Livin' like a lover with a radar phone  
Lookin' like a tramp, like a video vamp  
Demolition woman, can I be your man?  
Razzle 'n' a dazzle 'n' a flash a little light  
Television lover, baby, go all night  
Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet  
Little miss ah innocent sugar me, yeah  
Hey!  
C'mon, take a bottle, shake it up  
Break the bubble, break it up  
Pour some sugar on me  
Ooh, in the name of love  
Pour some sugar on me  
C'mon fire me up  
Pour your sugar on me  
Oh, I can't get enough  
I'm hot, sticky sweet  
From my head to my feet yeah  
Listen! red light, yellow light, green-a-light go!  
Crazy little woman in a one man show  
Mirror queen, mannequin, rhythm of love  
Sweet dream, saccharine, loosen up  
You gotta squeeze a little, squeeze a little  
Tease a little more  
Easy operator come a knockin' on my door  
Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet  
Little miss innocent sugar me, yeah  
Take a bottle, shake it up  
Break the bubble, break it up  
Pour some sugar on me  
Ooh, in the name of love  
Pour some sugar on me  
C'mon fire me up  
Pour your sugar on me  
Oh, I can't get enough  
I'm hot, sticky sweet  
From my head to my feet yeah  
You got the peaches, I got the cream  
Sweet to taste, saccharine  
'Cos I'm hot, say what, sticky sweet  
From my head, my head, to my feet  
Do you take sugar? one lump or two?  
Take a bottle, shake it up  
Break the bubble, break it up  
Pour some sugar on me  
Ooh, in the name of love  
Pour some sugar on me  
C'mon fire me up  
Pour your sugar on me  
Oh, I can't get enough  
Pour some sugar on me  
Oh, in the name of love  
Pour some sugar on me  
Get it, come get it  
Pour your sugar on me  
Ooh  
Pour some sugar on me  
Yeah! Sugar me!"_

Iris twisted the whip about as she slid the handle of the bull whip suggestively between her breasts and then down further between her thighs as she began to slowly move with the music. Jim was struggling to sit up and view the show his wife was starting. His jaw remained dropped. Her hands roamed to and fro about her body as she moved sensuously to the music, letting the lyrics take hold and guide her. Feeling exceptionally limber, she employed the posts of the bed as she simulated doing a pole dance for Jim's entertainment and his expression was priceless…he was gob smacked. Taking hold of the pole closest to Jim's right side, she ran her tongue up and down it giving Brass a hot look. Jim groaned yet again and pulled at the silken cord restraints unable to free himself. Oh, what he wanted to do to her. She lip-synced "pour some sugar on me" at Jim as she gazed down at him through narrowed eyes as she sat on the edge of the bed and stretched her legs out and arched herself into air and did a spin move as her erotic dance continued. Holy heart failure!

Iris made caressing motions to her breasts as she wove herself in and through the music but was now making her way closer and closer to the bed. Jim was pulling frantically at the cords now but to no avail. He couldn't do a blessed thing, not yet anyway. Iris gave him a sly smile as she slowly climbed on the bed to straddle Jim. She leaned down as slowly slid her tongue over his nipples which caused a fresh moan from Brass. Iris steadied herself as she began to give him her first-ever lap dance. Jim arched under her at that and muttered an oath. He wanted his hands free; he wanted her in the worst way. Iris grinned down at him. "You'll have to buck harder than that, hon, I've ridden horses that did better," she challenged.

"Oh, kitten, when I get loose here look out!" Brass promised her in a hoarse voice.

Moving up toward his head, Iris ran her tongue slowly in a teasing manner over his face as he turned his head frantically trying to capture her lips with his own. She allowed that and for a few moments the most passionate kiss they'd ever had ensued. However, she turned herself slightly as her dress rose up over a hip to show her panties and she whispered into his ear just one word that froze him…"Edible". He quickly took a nibble at the panties before Iris got away and tasted strawberry. Her attention was now focused on Jim's boxers as she gently stroked the front with a significant bulge as Jim was close to begging for mercy at that point. Giving him a saucy look, she produced a pair of scissors seemingly out of thin air and proceeded to swiftly cut Jim's boxers off with two strokes and literally tore them off.

Iris looked down at Jim and was pleased to see Jim's own "captain" saluting her fully. As if she was jumping into the saddle, she swung herself up and over Jim in a fluid move and felt him sheath himself within. "At last, I get to do something." Jim grinned up at her. She leaned down at that to sweep her eyelashes across his cheek along with a wet kiss for a moment before she steadied herself and rode him like he was a mechanical bull. But she wouldn't take him past the point of no return as he'd hoped, she knew when it was critical mass time and stopped accordingly. As she gave him a secretive look, she arose and left the bed for a moment before returning with a small silver tray holding a can of whipped cream and a silver pitcher with steam rising from it.

"Iris?" Jim whimpered.

"We're having a double fantasy here tonight, babe. I tried to be Jamielicious for you and now it's my turn. Just an intermission if you will. I've always wanted to have a Brassundae and now's a perfect time." Iris then proceeded to drizzle nearly hot chocolate fudge syrup on his chest and down to where Jim's "captain" remained at full attention. Here, she also applied the cold whipped cream as Jim yelped but it felt exquisitely good at the same time.

Iris then proceeded to literally eat Brass alive with much lip-smacking sounds while saying "mmm mmm good, absolutely yummy, absolutely Brassalicious". Her mouth was soft and gentle against his skin as she contrasted with little nips here and there. She suddenly stopped and frowned, so Jim asked her what was wrong. She replied she'd forgotten the nuts. Brass gave a low chuckle at that and told she had not forgotten the nuts with a leering grin. Raising her eyebrows at that, she proceeded to give Jim's "captain" personal lip service as well as he fought to control the urge to just explode and get it over with. Brass thought to himself if I died right now what a way to go.

After what seemed like an eternity to poor Jim, Iris had mercy on him and decided to let him out of his silken prison. After she loosened and removed the last cord, she found herself suddenly flipped on the bed and looking up at her better half. Knowing he had her securely now, Jim took his time to slowly kiss her face and neck and upper chest that he alternated with little love bites. "Ah, the tables are turned now, kitten, so be ready to reap what you sowed," Brass said with another chuckle.

"So does this mean you'll still love me when I'm old and gray and wrinkled?" Iris asked, looking up at him with an impish expression.

"Sure as long as you can still get a leg up one pole." Jim wisecracked.

"Uh, well, we're sticky now, sorry about that," Iris apologized with a grin as she looked at Jim's chocolate and whipped cream covered chest.

Brass had Iris slowly get out of the rest of her police costume as he strongly desired a reverse striptease and which ended with them being on equal ground as far as being in the same state of undress. Just when he thought he knew Iris through and through, she showed him a totally new facet of herself. He'd get it out of her how she came to accomplish this.

"We're going to get stickier yet, that's where the Jacuzzi comes in handy," Jim promised as he brought Iris up topside again. He had his back to the headboard of the bed as his arms encircled Iris to keep her close. "You're still in control here, officer, so read me my rights," he told her huskily following which he gave her a smoldering, deep-tongued kiss, after which Iris grinned at him and told him his tonsils were still in place. Brass set the pace thereafter for the wildest night he could ever remember and one for the books in his opinion. Too bad a camcorder wasn't in place he thought later on.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

It was Saturday and the fourth bedroom was now complete. The hardwood flooring found throughout the house was here too and was accented with thick area rugs that complimented the two-toned wall colors of green and blue. Brass viewed the room with satisfaction as Iris called from the next-largest bedroom. "Jim, gotta minute?"

"Be there in a jiff," he replied.

Two more cribs were now in the bedroom that they assembled earlier in the morning and Jim had the sore hands to prove it from use of a screwdriver. Iris had finished making each one in the matching linen sets to see how they looked with the nursery colors. The next appointment with Dr. Conklin was for Monday afternoon when the amniocentesis results were to be available as well as performance of the follow-up sonogram. Jim and Iris were anxious to know the test outcome as well as the hope of the sonogram revealing sons and/or daughters.

Brass gently ran his hand over Iris's midsection where she was just now beginning to show a "pooch" as he called it. He wanted to feel little kicks and jumping bean activity that would soon be occurring. Iris looked up at him with a soft expression. Such a contrast from the wanton female she had been just a few nights ago when she had stunned Brass as his own private exotic dancer. Yet he knew her passionate side and delighted in the fact that they still couldn't get enough of each other. When she had voiced a concern of his ever getting tired or bored with her, he had joked but truthfully to add to her dancer costumes while he would find out what her favorite desserts were for future reference.

"It looks great in here, Dad!" Iris stated as she glanced about the room with satisfaction.

"Yeah and I couldn't be happier with how things are right now," Brass remarked as he nuzzled Iris's ear.

"Something just bothers me though about Nathan Randall!" Iris commented suddenly out of the blue to Jim as they walked out to the living room to sit on the couch.

His eyes went wide at her statement. "Now what brought this on?"

"Bear, I just can't shake the thought that he faked attacking me. I mean yes he was throttling me but his grip was just enough to make red marks on my throat although the knee to my middle was over-the-top. If I was a betting person, I'd lay odds that he did that just to solidify a psychotic behavior to escape being tried. He knew he stood either getting the death penalty or life in prison without parole for Heidi's death. I also have the notion that somehow he was coached to do it by either his mother or that jackass attorney of his." Iris concluded.

"Hon, just put him out of your mind once and for all! You don't need to worry yourself over that piece of you know what. He's where he can't hurt another kid or you or anyone else and may that be for the rest of his natural-born days." Jim asserted.

Iris shifted herself to lay down with her head on Jim's lap to clear her mind as he massaged her temples to ease her tension. "Oh, by the way, Pastor Mel called about the church talent show coming up in a few weeks."

"Mmmm, that feels loverly…what'd she want?" Iris's eyes remained closed as she was enjoying Jim's massage.

"Well, it seems she'd like you sing a solo to cover someone who cancelled on her." Brass continued.

Iris's eyes flew open…a few weeks…her sing a solo? "I don't know about that. I mean it's a solo and I don't think my voice is good enough for that! Choir yes, solo no!"

"Babe, you sing like an angel and you've got the pipes! I know 'cause you sing around the house and in the car and in the shower while I'm shaving. If you can sing here you can sing there solo no choiro." Jim told her encouragingly before sneaking a quick kiss as Iris grumbled against his lips.

"Let me guess, you told her yes?" Iris inquired as she gazed up at him.

"Yeah, uh, I did. How can I tell a minister, let alone the one who married us, no?" Jim shot back.

"No worries, hon; I just don't know what to sing." Iris replied quietly.

"Whatever you pick will be the highlight of the night. How about something that makes you think of your beloved husband? See, I'm going to record it for posterity." Jim suggested as he caressed her face.

"It's okay, m'dear. I've just had so much rattling around in my head here lately: Nathan Randall, our appointment Monday with Dr. Conklin, starting to get a little belly here, naughty thoughts about you." Iris smiled up at him with a wink.

"Anytime, anywhere, any place with you is a treat in the making and will be for as long as I live," Jim said honestly before planting a kiss on her forehead.

"I'll talk to Pastor Mel tomorrow at church then I suppose." Iris said.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

Catherine's laughter could be heard clear down the hallway as Iris had stopped in to let her know how her dance night had gone with Brass. Wiping away tears, Catherine's shoulders shook with her continued laughter, before she could finally tell Iris she wanted to see if Jim was still in one piece or not. Aside from that she was sworn to secrecy with a double dog dare for coverage.

Iris had also placed a call to Lady Heather to do the same as she'd promised the dark Gothic-looking dominatrix. Lady Heather was pleased at the report and again told Iris if she ever considered doing something exotic in the realm of what she dealt in to certainly contact her. She and Iris both had a good chuckle at that thought.

As it was now officially the end of her night shift albeit Monday morning, Iris sat in front of her locker to get ready to head home and take a short nap before the appointment with Dr. Conklin. Warrick sauntered in to sit near her by his own locker to do the same. She heard his weary sigh as he sat down heavily on the bench. He, Nick and Greg had covered a multiple shooting involving rival gangs and the crime scene had looked like a war zone. Iris had been sent to a B&E involving a pet store with several missing exotic pets from lizards to tarantulas…right up Grissom's alley she'd thought…but there was an absolutely gorgeous white German Shepherd she'd lost her heart to.

"Rough night for you, huh?" Iris observed to Warrick.

"Yeah, kids shooting kids. It's not a video game, you know. Gang loyalty over a chunk of asphalt and some buildings justifies blowing each other away." He commented sadly as he looked her way.

Iris had a moment of scathing brilliance right then. "Warrick, could I interest you helping me with something outside of work? You'd be my knight in shining armor." She batted her eyelashes at him in an exaggerated fashion with clasped hands as if a maiden in distress.

Warrick looked at her curiously and then gave her his classic dimpled grin He appreciated Iris's efforts to cheer him up. "What'd you have in mind, milady?" Upon hearing her request, he answered without hesitation that he would be honored to assist her and just to call him with additional information about the favor.

Detective Sam Vega stopped by Jim's office to ask if he knew if Iris was still in the building or not. He had more details regarding the B&E case they had covered during the night he wanted to relay to her. "She's pretty thorough, Jim, but still has a little girl quality about her it seems. I got kind of tickled at how taken she was with one of the dogs at the crime scene."

"Really?" Jim asked.

"Yeah, it was one of those German Shepherds, but it was all white, a handsome looking dog." Detective Vega responded.

"Hey, Sam, do you have the number of that pet store, uh, for the report?" Brass requested.

His cell phone rang just then to the tune of "Suspicious Minds" and he smiled at the number reflected. "This is, uh, Brassalicious at your service," Jim replied _soto voce_ but Detective Vega heard it and made a blowing kisses expression at Brass as he wrote down the phone number before rapidly exiting the office as Jim gave him a glowering look.

Brass heard Iris' giggles before she reminded him of the appointment with Dr. Conklin. "If you need to stay there, I can go alone, hun."

"Uh-uh, I said I'd go to every appointment with you and I'll be home in plenty of time to pick you up. This is a big day, you know, getting to find out many boys and/or girls we got growing there," Jim told her firmly.

"Works for me, babe! I'm just going to lay down for a little nap so I'll see around one o'clock then. Love ya!" Iris said.

"Times infinity plus one, kitten! See you at one o'clock on the dot," Brass asserted.

A few hours later, they were in Doctor Conklin's office to wait their turn to be called back. The waiting room, fortunately, was barren except for them and they hoped to have some extra time with the good doctor as a result. Iris gave a slight groan as she felt a wave of indigestion hit her. Jim gave a look of concern but she simply smiled back. "Just a little stomach upset, hon; it'll pass." Iris had not been plagued with morning sickness or extreme hormone shifts, much to her happiness and Jim's sanity.

"Mr. and Mrs. Brass, you can both come back now," one of Dr. Conklin's nurses said.

Jim and Iris made their back to one of the examination rooms, where Iris quickly changed into a gown and sat on the examination table. Brass took his seated position beside the table as they awaited for Dr. Conklin to come in. Even down the hall, Dr. Conklin's jovial and somewhat husky voice could be heard before she knocked on the door.

"Ready or not, here I come," she announced. She walked on into the examination room with Iris's chart and her glasses were pushed down on her nose. Dr. Conklin flashed them a wide smile and continued in her true Brooklyn accent. "How ya doin'? Today's the big day, isn't it? Let's find out if those little darlings will do a little show-and-tell today on the sonogram. And I want to hear that the Love Boat's not in dry dock."

"Doc, not while there's still a breath in either of us," Jim replied slyly with a quick wink.

"Good. Be creative and enjoy one another." Dr. Conklin said approvingly as she went to rev up the sonogram machine, while her nurse had Iris lay back and pull up the gown to apply the sonogram gel on her slightly bulging abdomen prior to the sonogram transducer being applied. Iris again gasped slightly at the coldness of the gel.

Dr. Conklin looked at Iris's midsection and laughed, "Houston, we finally have poochage!" Jim couldn't help but grin in agreement.

"Alrighty then, Iris, here we go." Dr. Conklin said as she began to move the sonogram transducer about on her midsection.

After several moments, Jim tried to be a saint and remain patient but lost the battle. "See anything, Doc?"

"Yeah but I'm trying to get one of the little boogers to cooperate instead of mooning me," Dr. Conklin replied with a furrowed brow as her glasses slid further down her nose.

Iris shot Jim an amused look at that.

"Ready?" Dr. Conklin asked at last.

Jim's grip tightened on Iris's hand and vice versa.

Dr. Conklin repositioned the monitor screen so they all could watch simultaneously.

On the screen before them were three very lively little forms moving about every so often as their tiny hearts beat furiously like a hummingbird's wings as the whooshing sounds were heard over the speaker. Jim helped Iris up further on the exam table as they gazed intently at the screen.

"Here's what we see now. The largest here is a boy as you can readily tell by his shockingly large appendage. Does that run in the family, Dad? As is the second one as I am highlighting here. The third still won't give me anything but a buns shot…okay, that's better, turn a little more wee one…well, well, well, your third little blessing here is a girl as you can tell by this little indentation here and she wanted to be fashionably late. Congratulations!" Dr. Conklin gave Jim a bear hug and Iris a subsequent one as well.

"Two boys and a girl…two sons and a daughter…ours." Jim said dreamily before giving Iris a quick kiss.

Although she was as ecstatic as Jim, Iris began to sniffle wretchedly as she fought the urge to just bawl her eyes out. Brass quickly got a tissue for her. "Aw, hun, I know those be happy tears, right?" He quickly enveloped her in a hug.

"Okay, lovebirds, Iris get decent and then you two come down to my office to go over the amniocentesis results." Dr. Conklin instructed.

As Jim and Iris sat elatedly across from Dr. Conklin, she saw their mutual joy and thanked heaven above that the three little miracles were going to be welcomed into such a loving home. "Alright, the amniocentesis test results are in and I'm happy to report that no genetic disorders were evident. Looks like you both come from good stock as they say. However, Iris, we need to be on guard for other possible maternal problems such as high blood pressure or gestational diabetes or toxemia. You'll need to be closely monitored as a result especially with your age even though your state of health is excellent." Dr. Conklin lectured.

"Rest assured, Doc, we and I mean we will be here for every appointment." Jim said for them both. Iris gave him an amused look, as did Dr. Conklin.

"Nothing wrong with having a mother hen in a rooster," Dr. Conklin observed with her husky laugh. "I need to see you, I mean I need to see you **both** back in two weeks. Iris, you have the blessing of a nursing background and know what to be on the lookout for and I expect you to update me immediately if there's anything unusual going on."

"Got my marching orders, promise!" Iris gave a Scout's honor sign as Jim suppressed the urge to grin.

As they headed home in the car, Jim was on the phone to convey the happy news to Grissom now that they knew exactly what they were expecting.

"Two boys and a girl? Jim, that's great news! Wait a minute, could you put Iris on? Sara wants to talk to her." Grissom said.

"Iris, get ready, Cat and I are going to throw you the mother of all baby showers!" Sara exclaimed as she gave Gil a fond look. Her desire for them to be parents was getting strong again, especially after seeing it happen for Jim and Iris. Her heart fluttered at the thought.

"Hey, we'll see you tonight then!" Grissom said as he ended the call. Sara couldn't resist as she risked a quick hug with him.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE

For Iris, the next several days passed quickly as she readied herself to sing a solo in their church's talent show that was to raise money for the youth department. She finally settled on a song and had been practicing often at the church while keeping her song choice a secret from Brass as she wanted it to be a surprise. To her astonishment now at being roughly 16 weeks pregnant, her abdomen seemed to be expanding a little every few days and she was truly "poochy" as Jim called it.

As they were primarily on graveyard shift still, Iris was in their bedroom finishing getting ready for work while Jim was shaving when she let out a whoop of surprise. As he was always on alert anymore, Jim came in pell-mell from the bathroom with a startled look and shaving cream still on his face. He sat down quickly beside Iris, who said nothing but grasped his hand and placed it quickly on her rounded belly and began to move it carefully about. Brass looked at her questioningly when all of a sudden he felt a faint ripple sensation under the palm of his hand. A kick? Another kick? His face became suffused with an expression of wonder as he felt the intermittent activity of one or more of the babies. The movements were strong and vigorous.

"They're starting to really make their presence known," Iris commented as Jim bent to kiss her tummy, causing Iris to giggle at the shaving cream he left behind.

"Yeah, before college tuition and clothes and cars and all that," Jim responded candidly but while at the time feeling suddenly more protective of Iris and their pending additions to the family.

"I can only imagine how you'll be on our daughter's first date. You'll meet the young man at the door with a sawed-off shotgun I would expect." Iris speculated in a teasing way.

"You betcha! He'll have to pass a background check as well as submit to fingerprinting and an oral swab for DNA before he even sets foot in the house." Jim agreed with a smirk.

"Remind me to tell the gang at work again that the talent show at church is Saturday evening and I need all the moral support I can get as well it being for a good cause…" Iris stopped at that moment as she had to make a beeline for the bathroom as her bladder was not as trustworthy as it used be due to her internal expansion.

"Hurry up in there, babe! I'll be waiting out in the car," Brass said to the closed door.

The night shift passed without incident and Iris for once didn't get an assignment from Grissom. He opted instead to have her catch up case paperwork for Nick, Greg and Warrick from the gang shoot-out nearly two weeks prior. The case had resulted in arrests but some suspects remained on the loose. It made Iris heartsick at the lack of regard shown by man for fellow man for life, especially young life.

In Iris' own case investigation of the recent pet shop B&E they had gotten a break when an informant anonymously tipped the LVPD to several of the exotic animals being present at a nearby flea market. Iris had been present with Detective Vega when the animals had been confiscated and two men arrested for the theft. Their fingerprints matched those Iris had lifted at the crime scene but as they no prior record their fingerprints had not turned up as match with any of the computer lab databases. They now arrived at the pet store along with an Animal Control van with the animals to be returned to the owner, Dorothy Armstrong.

"Detective Vega and Investigator King, I truly didn't have much hope at the animals being recovered, especially the reptiles and tarantulas, which are especially popular with the young crowd," Dorothy stated. "If you would like one of the animals, I would be happy to just give you your pick as a gesture of my appreciation."

"Ma'am, we're simply doing our job and your offer is appreciated but we could not accept," Sam told Dorothy.

"Ms. Armstrong, you did have a white German Shepherd here the night of the crime and why they didn't take her I can't understand but I don't see her now," Iris observed.

"Oh, I was keeping her for a local animal rescue group but she was adopted out and I'm afraid I don't know where. Such a sweet young dog and very trusting in spite of what she'd been through." Dorothy replied somewhat sadly.

"Well, I'm sure that dog ended up in a good home," Iris said with a trace of disappointment.

"Ms. Armstrong, let us know if we can be of any further assistance," Sam told her as he nodded his head to Iris as they made ready to leave.

"You really liked that dog, huh?" Sam asked Iris on their way back to the station.

"We had a German Shepherd when I was a kid. She was an awesome pet, so you can understand why I gravitated to that dog. I lost two dogs a while back…" Iris replied as her voice trailed away, memories of Durante and Cyrano fresh still.

"I remember, Iris, tough break," Sam said sympathetically.

Iris' cell phone rang as she saw Jim's number displayed. He was calling just long enough to tell her he'd left early to get his car serviced and would meet her at home. She said she had to stop by the store to get some things for dinner that night and would be home as soon as she could.

"You two seem like an old married couple instead of having been married less then a year and good Lord expecting triplets on top of that! Who'd've thunk it?" Vega continued while giving Iris an encouraging smile.

"If you'd told me I'd be transferring to the Vegas CSI lab, meeting and falling for a detective let alone captain, getting married at my age and then expecting triplets, yes, I would have thought you from another planet. Thanks for sharing the ride, Sam." Iris agreed, as they pulled into the LVPD parking lot.

A little later, Iris was on her way home from the store. Dinner that night would be golden tilapia filet stuffed with spinach, sliced mushrooms and feta cheese, to be topped with béarnaise sauce, with shrimp fettuccini and salad. While Iris didn't consider herself a gourmet, she did love to cook and trying new dishes that challenged her. As she pulled up in the driveway, she saw Jim had beaten her home. Walking into the house with the groceries, Iris didn't see Jim immediately and called out for him. "Hey, Bear, where be ya?"

"I'm on the patio, come on out!" Jim hollered back to her.

As soon as she put what needed to in the refrigerator, Iris promptly headed out to the patio and stopped up short. There Brass sat in her grandmother's rocking chair and sitting quietly beside him was a white German Shepherd…the one Iris had so admired the night at the pet shop crime scene.

Speechless, Iris walked over to Jim as he stood to fold her into a hug. He looked down at the freckled face with brown eyes and upturned nose that captivated him so. Her eyes were full of questions as her brow wrinkled slightly. The dog begged for attention by whining softly and pawing at Jim's leg.

"Down girl," he said simply and she promptly sat and looked up at them expectantly with a cocked face and stand-up ears as only that breed could.

"How did you know? I mean I never said a thing. I would've mentioned it to you but when Sam and I were talking to the pet shop owner she said the dog had been adopted. Oh my gosh, what did Sam say?!" Iris asked in a rush.

"Just that you were so taken with this little lady here, so I called the pet shop and went to check her out and decided we needed a dog again. I know how bad you've missed the other two and it's been too quiet around here, plus I want the kids to have a playmate and guardian to grow up with. I didn't think you'd go against my logic there. I also took the liberty of calling her Snow," Jim replied.

"Cool name, no pun intended." Iris grinned up at him as she patted their new pet that licked at her hand with a furiously wagging tail.

"Welcome to the family, Snow," Brass grinned as the dog capered around them.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN

The auditorium for the church talent show was filled to capacity as Iris peeked through the curtain. In the front row, she spied Jim sitting with every member of the graveyard CSI team from Grissom to Greg. Catherine was present too as her daughter Lindsey had recently started going to the youth group and was in a skit tonight as well. She felt butterflies going in her stomach and wondered if it was nerves or the babies doing gymnastics. Kids, settle down, she said silently to herself.

Pastor Mel came up beside Iris and also peered through the curtain. "So far, we stand to really come out ahead from the box office and probably more so with the concessions during intermission. By the way, you've been moved to the last act."

"Gee, thanks, I guess?" Iris remarked wryly.

Pastor Mel glanced at her with a quirky smile. "Iris, I have every confidence you'll do splendidly out there. Who knows this could lead to more solos for you." She saw Iris expression of mixed emotions at that. "Just kidding, dear, that would be only if you wanted to of course."

"Pastor Mel, I will give it all I got as I always do…making a joyful noise and all." Iris declared.

The evening flew along to Iris as the talent show progressed. The skit with Lindsey in it drew especially loud cheers and applause from the CSI group much to Lindsey's delight as she came offstage into the wings. "You were hilarious, chiclet," Iris told her as she hugged her.

"Aw, thanks Iris, it was a blast out there!" Lindsey replied with a shy grin. The teenager was proving to be popular in the youth group and felt more and more at ease the youth leader had told Iris recently.

"Iris, you're on next!" Pastor Mel, who was acting as emcee, relayed to her as she walked back out onstage.

"Well, it's hard to believe but we are now to our last act of tonight's talent show. Would you please welcome our own Iris Brass who will be singing "Someone to Watch Over Me" accompanied by Mr. Warrick Brown on piano." Pastor Mel told the audience.

Warrick got up to make his way to the stage as his CSI teammates looked and gave him comments of encouragement and surprise. While they all knew Iris was singing, they had no clue that Warrick was going to play for her. The curtains also opened as Iris came out in a black sequined dress that flattered her figure in spite of her now-evident pregnancy. She wore a headset microphone and blinked when flashes went off from the front row. Jim was taking pictures along with Nick and Greg. Jim also had whipped out his digital video camcorder to record with as well. My techno-hubby, Iris thought.

As Warrick was sitting down at the grand piano, she flashed him a smile that he returned with his patented half-smile with deep dimples. Iris took the moment to speak to audience. "Uh, this is my first solo and I have to confess to being a tad nervous but I would like to dedicate this song to my husband, Jim. Thanks also to my co-worker Mr. Warrick Brown for his accompanying on piano. We hope you all enjoy this."

Standing at the stage center and taking a deep breath as Warrick began to play the first notes of the song, Iris' gaze swept the audience to finally fix upon Jim and where she aimed to keep her focus of attention. In her clear alto voice, she began to sing:

"_There's a saying old, says that love is blind  
Still we're often told, seek and ye shall find  
So I'm going to seek a certain lad I've had in mind  
Looking everywhere, haven't found him yet  
He's the big affair I cannot forget  
Only man I ever think of with regret  
I'd like to add his initial to my monogram  
Tell me, where is the shepherd for this lost lamb?  
There's a somebody I'm longin' to see  
I hope that he, turns out to be  
Someone who'll watch over me  
I'm a little lamb who's lost in the wood  
I know I could, always be good  
To one who'll watch over me  
Although he may not be the man some  
Girls think of as handsome  
To my heart he carries the key  
Won't you tell him please to put on some speed  
Follow my lead, oh, how I need  
Someone to watch over me  
Won't you tell him please to put on some speed  
Follow my lead, oh, how I need Someone to watch over me  
Someone to watch over me."_

She walked back and forth on the stage as she sang with every fiber of her being and in her mind's eye it was only Jim seated before her. She poured her heart into the song to reflect its hope and passion and longing. Warrick was playing flawlessly on the piano and their eyes met periodically as Iris continued to sing.

At the end of the song, Iris looked directly to Jim with glistening eyes that spoke everything to him as he silently blew a kiss her way. She modestly bowed her head as the last notes of Warrick's playing faded. To her astonishment, applause that grew in volume along with shouts and whistles came reverberating from the audience that now stood to its feet and the loudest coming from her cheerleading section of co-workers. Warrick came to stand beside her and whispered in her ear, "You go, girl, most definitely." He took her hand as they both bowed. Jim took the opportunity to toss a rose on the stage that Warrick caught and presented to Iris. She blushed as only she could much to the delight of the audience as Warrick escorted her offstage.

The entire talent show cast now came out to take their respective bows, as did Warrick with Iris, to the continued applause from the audience. Backstage it was mass confusion as the talent show participants were inundated with friends and/or relatives. Jim found her quickly to take her face in his hands as the rest of the CSI team came behind him. "Can my girl sing or what?!"

"I couldn't have done it without my piano man here who has my eternal thanks," Iris said snagging Warrick's hand as she batted her eyelashes in mock flirtation. Warrick leaned down to give her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"You got some voice there, girl, so use it, don't lose it," Warrick advised.

"Pastor Mel loved your playing and said you're welcome here anytime be it to play or not," Iris commented.

"Thanks, you may see me again." Warrick responded as Catherine came beside him to put her arm about him.

"Hey, girl, you done good and made us proud!" Catherine exclaimed.

"Thanks but be proud of Lindsey. I knew you passed on your dance genes to her," Iris said in regard to the dance skit Cat's daughter had been in. Catherine beamed in pride at that.

Grissom and Sara came next to congratulate her; Sara simply hugging her while Grissom ever the gentleman gave Iris a fast peck on the cheek. "Ever think of trying opera?" He said with a wink as Sara just rolled her eyes at him.

"Nope, unless you're referring to me as being the proverbial fat lady as I am in the family way," Iris joked back.

"Wow, you rocked, Iris!" Greg told her as he patted her on the back and then on the tummy he added for good luck.

"Can I book you to sing at my wedding which isn't for a long, long time?" Nick wisecracked as Iris merely gave him a calculating look as she thought you never know when Cupid's arrow will strike.

Nick and Greg went on to comment on the amount of apparently unattached young ladies present in the audience and backstage, much to Jim and Iris' amusement. They were always ready to make new female acquaintances.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER ELEVEN

Three months later…

Stan Morgan, a real estate agent, was anxious to commit his female client to placing a rental contract on the lake house. It was located in a still rather undeveloped part of Lake Meade that the woman had stipulated as part of what she wanted in a lakefront home. There had to be access to the lake with a pier for boating and a section of beach with the property. Seclusion was important to this client who insisted upon unquestioned confidentiality.

"So, what do you think, ma'am? Wouldn't you agree that this particular home meets the criteria you outlined?" Stan asked the stately woman beside him as they walked throughout the vacant home. Her bearing bespoke her self-confidence and assurance to always have her wishes complied with without question.

Evelyn Randall turned to Stan to give him a measuring look back. She then walked past him as if he were not there to once again view the outside. Nothing less than perfect was acceptable for her and the plans that were now in motion.

Stan followed behind somewhat nervously; he had been promised a handsome commission if he succeeded in locating the ideal property for Evelyn. He would do anything to make sure he secured this contract. As they stood on the balcony overlooking the scenic view of Lake Meade, Evelyn considered all that this property offered with its location and size of the home and rendered her decision.

"Mr. Morgan, I'm sure you have the contract on hand. Your facial expression and body language tell me so. I'm ready to sign off on it and initiate the rental agreement but exactly as I have stipulated or it will be null and void. Do we understand one another?" She requested with an air of superiority.

"Perfectly, Mrs. Randall," Morgan replied, as he turned to follow her back into the house to go over the paperwork.

Meanwhile that same day at Jim and Iris' home, Sara and Catherine were throwing a baby shower for Iris. Also in attendance were Ellie (Jim's daughter), Jacqui, Sofia, Kacee (just back from attending a special assignment exchange program between the Los Angeles and Las Vegas police departments that had caused her to be away from the LVPD for several months), and Breanne Porter (Iris' fencing partner who had moved to San Francisco due to her job transfer but had returned just to attend the shower). Dr. Conklin had been invited but was unable to attend due to an emergency delivery. Mounds of wrapping paper, gift bags and bows surrounded Iris' chair as she continued to go through the gifts and cards. She was amazed and humbled at the generosity of her friends and co-workers. As she got the last gift, which was from Sara and Catherine both, she opened it to find inside a corseted bustier with matching lacy underwear with garters and fishnet stockings along with a small whip. Iris' jaw dropped as she glanced at the two conspirators as she was required to show the gift to everyone. Her face a bright crimson, Iris held up the entire outfit that caused nearly hysterical laughter to erupt amongst the women in attendance.

Jim had taken the opportunity to invite Grissom to go play pool at a nearby bowling alley. They were well into their second game and, surprisingly, Grissom was beating Jim.

Sara snuck a CD into a boom box behind Iris that started to play "Whip It" by Devo.

This only compounded the laughter of the women much to Iris' chagrin but she kept in the spirit of the activity and joined in with her own giggles.

"Umm, I think I'll save this until after the babies are born because Lord knows I couldn't squeeze into this if I tried," Iris told them all.

"Right, we might be back here next year to do another shower!" Ellie joked.

"Nope! While I'm in the hospital I plan to get a tubal ligation done – clip, snip, tie, good-bye!" Iris said emphatically.

"Best way to do it! Instant no worries!" Catherine proclaimed.

"Iris, when are the babies due again?" Kacee asked.

"Dr. Conklin still says it's around December 25th and Jim is laying odds on that in a pool at the LVPD," Iris smiled in reply. Kacee grinned, thinking about Christmas.

"Picked names yet?" Sofia asked as she munched on some chips before taking a sip of ice tea. Iris regarded the attractive detective who she had limited interaction with as Sofia worked days usually.

"We've bandied about some but no firm choices to date," Iris answered truthfully. "Wow, thanks to Sara and Catherine for giving us such an awesome shower and to everyone for the generous gifts!"

As Catherine and Sara saw the rest of the guests out, Iris sat down wearily on the couch and peered down at her now bulging abdomen. The babies seemed restless as well and she felt little kicks and nudges as she ran her hands absently over her maternity top. She fought her craving again for sweet-n-sour pork or pineapple chicken with fried rice, wondering why it was for Chinese food from Chang's that she had such a hankering. She preferred that restaurant's cuisine over the more run-of-the-mill restaurants. Catherine came back to say she and Sara were going to clean things up and they wanted her to stay on the couch and chill. Catherine then needed to pick up Lindsey while Sara was going to wait for Grissom to come back with Brass.

"So, Gil, have you given any thought to taking things with Sara further?" Brass asked his best friend after racking up the balls and having Grissom do the break.

"Further…as in what context?" Grissom answered somewhat warily before he made another shot with the cue stick.

"You know darn well what I mean…like make an honest woman of her! You love her and heaven knows she's been waiting for you and now that you're going to be my kids' godparents I'd like to see you two be that a hundred percent. You and I aren't getting any younger," Jim persisted.

"All things in good time, Jim. Like sands through the hourglass so go the days of our lives." Grissom replied cryptically which irritated Jim a bit. Brass knew Grissom would pop the question but when was anyone's guess. He felt like getting a cattle prod out at that moment.

"Gil, my friend, you've seen what's happened for me and believe me I'd come to a point in my life where besides work I didn't care much about anything else. Too many battle scars. Lo and behold, I then get shot and I'm thinkin' this is it, time to punch out, who's gonna care whether I was here or how I lived or mourn my going out of this world. Look, I know you, Sara, Cat and the rest of the team would, Ellie, and probably a few in the rank and file of the LVPD. Iris then comes along who's been a breath of fresh air that's blown the dust off my soul. I feel jump-started with a second lease on things, you know?"

"Jim, don't think the thought hasn't crossed my mind because it has several times, especially since you got shot and it made me do a gut check on my own mortality. I'm comfortable now with how things are between Sara and I but find myself still on the fence about going to the next level. Eight ball in the corner pocket," Grissom commented further.

"Hey, pal, all I know is we've each been given a chance to have the good life with a great woman and I don't see that happen all that often. Don't blow it is all I can say! Well, that's craptacular," Brass grumbled as Grissom won yet another pool game.

Grissom's cell phone rang to the tune of "One Way or Another" by Blondie as he answered,"Grissom". It was Sara telling him that the party was over with and they were ready for them to come back home. He saw how the word "home" had a greater meaning these days not only for Brass but himself.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER TWELVE

Nathan Randall had been showing great progress according to Dr. Morriss' chart notes and Evelyn Randall had become a daily visitor to Oasis Springs Hospital, bringing treats for the staff and becoming a fixture in the unit's daily activities. His response to medication and therapy was very encouraging Dr. Morris had told Evelyn. The doctor believed that Nathan was now to the point where he could have brief outings outside in the company of his mother and a male nursing attendant. He would be allowed to have private conversations with his mother with the attendant nearby. The male attendant though would be observant as to Nathan's behavior and report to Dr. Morris per each visit.

As it was now late November and the weather occasionally chilly, Nathan's forays outside with his mother were not as long as Evelyn would have liked but she relished each opportunity to spend time with her son. She was now fully moved into the rental lake house and appreciated the privacy and seclusion it offered. Although it was not near Oasis Springs, it was within a thirty to forty-five minute drive of the facility. Evelyn had become so familiar with the hospital staff and security guards that she could literally go in without being subjected to the search process all visitors were required to undergo. Several times they had just waved her through as she drove in and even as she went through the security system to Nathan's locked unit.

Thanksgiving Day 

"Hon, could you check the turkey again? It may need basting to keep it moist." Iris called out to Brass from their bedroom.

"Sure thing, ducky!" Jim replied as he got up from the living room couch. Iris' beloved Dallas Cowboys were playing Jim's New York Giants that afternoon and each was sharp on them watching the game. They had invited everyone over for dinner as well as the game that were still in town. Catherine was spending the day with her mother and Lindsey. Brass had recently started calling Iris "ducky" because she was starting to get the classic universal waddling gait shared by pregnant women everywhere. He heard her groan clear from the other room at being called that as he stifled a grin.

Brass had just gotten off the phone with his mother after he'd called to wish her a happy turkey day. He'd had Iris talk briefly to her as well before she had to make an unscheduled pit stop in the bathroom. Jim's mother was planning to fly out in time for the impending birth and to try to help where could. It would be her first extended visit with them, and they looked forward to her arrival.

Iris walked slowly into the kitchen much like a duck did, so her new nickname was appropriate and she allowed it. The smells coming from the kitchen boasted the feast to come and Iris had been at it since last night with Jim's help. Before Iris, he had people over very little and since her coming to the CSI team there had been various get-togethers including the ballroom dancing classes and even bowling. Jim had had to make a late night run to Chang's to get Iris some of the Chinese food she craved occasionally but he never complained. She'd more than made up for it afterward and Jim was amazed and pleased at how in spite of Iris' advanced pregnancy that their love life flourished and how inventive they were proving to be as Dr. Conklin had instructed.

"Make way, make way, the pregnant lady arriveth," Iris intoned solemnly as Jim shot a grin her way before coming over to enfold her in his embrace. She buried her head under his chin with a soft sigh. He heard her grunt faintly and looked down at her warily. "No, it's not labor just a little football kicking contest I think between your sons."

"Oh, I'll never tire of hearing that I don't think…my – I mean our sons and our daughter of course," he said with delight.

As Iris went over everything in various phases of cooking or chilling, she decided all was ready for their incoming guests. Before they knew it, the doorbell began ringing as Grissom and Sara came first with a salad; Warrick arrived bringing a very yummy-looking pecan pie; Nick came bringing a Tex-Mex corn casserole; Ellie arrived with drinks; Kacee came bearing a green bean casserole; Greg arrived bringing himself as the Jell-O mold he had attempted looked more like Kool-Aid; Breanne came before she was having to leave later that night to fly back to LA.

Iris was hoping for she and Nick to reconnect as Breanne had been heartbroken at her job transfer and while she and Nick had initially tried to see one another as much as possible their work schedules conflicted more than jibed. Breanne had finally asked to remain close friends more for Nick's sake than her own, swearing Iris to secrecy so that Nick would be free to pursue another relationship. Breanne herself was seeing no one; her heart remained lost to Nick.

At the table, then, Iris saw to it that Nick was seated beside Breanne that was not lost on Jim as he gave Iris a questioning glance that she replied with a silent shake of her head. Jim brought out the golden-brown turkey with aromatic curls of steam wafting up to stimulate everyone's palates. He set to carving the bird after wisecracking Iris was better qualified being the swordsman in the family and causing a ripple of laughter to go around the table. Brass quickly said grace and everyone proceeded to plow into the varied bounty before them.

Later, during the football game, Iris was screaming herself hoarse for her Dallas Cowboys while Brass was equally going nuts for his New York Giants. It was an equally divided room with the rest of the CSI team members with Breanne in Nick's corner as he hailed originally from Dallas. Iris made a face as she threw popcorn at Jim when the Giants scored again as Brass reminded her of the after hours bet they had. Sara overheard them and shot Iris a sly grin as she was snuggled into Grissom, who could be just as devilish when he wanted to but preferred to be so privately. Iris helplessly shrugged her shoulders with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

"Come on, are you coaching for New York?" Nick grumbled at the Cowboys' coach on the TV screen as Iris nodded in agreement. She noted Breanne sitting close by Nick although nothing further was evident.

Brass let out a whoop of victory as the last seconds of the game as Nick and Iris groaned loudly while the Giants routed the Cowboys. He winked at Iris and gestured vaguely at the bedroom. Iris rolled her eyes at him; she wouldn't renege on her bet with him – to dance as a Dallas Cowboys cheerleader – Brass had to be warped to expect something like this in her condition. She gave him a challenging stare in return with raised eyebrows.

While the men were in post-game discussion, Sara and Breanne along with Kacee moved to help Iris in the kitchen with cleaning up. Ellie was relaying dirty dishes to the dishwasher. Iris made leftover plates to send with everyone, especially the bachelors. She and Jim would have plenty left as it was. The women chatted amiably as they went about getting plates ready to go and cleaning up. Iris felt as if her own flesh-and-blood family were about her; this was her extended family now more so than ever.

Breanne was getting ready to leave and had her bags by the door. She'd been staying with them as they wouldn't hear of her going to a hotel. "Hey, Iris, could someone give me a ride to the airport? My flight's leaving in a few hours but I want to get there in plenty of time."

Nick, Iris pleaded silently to herself, as she got ready to reply.

"Whoa there, Bree, I'll take you! We can just hang for a while and catch up," Nick insisted with his slight Texas twang as he scrambled to help her on with her coat, get her luggage, and walk to the door with her. He shot Iris a hopeful look as she gave a small affirmative nod of her head.

Thank you, Lord, Iris said to herself with optimism. Brass walked by to whisper in her ear, "You never play matchmaker…right." Iris poked Jim playfully in the ribs at that as she gave him a sideways look.

Ellie was one of the last to leave as she hugged Jim and Iris good-bye. She leaned down to pat Iris' tummy and told her little siblings she couldn't wait to see them. Ellie was now working but going to school part-time at UNLV. She was taking basic courses as she was still undecided about what she wanted to do. Ellie looked happier than Jim could ever remember her being and his pride in his daughter showed in his wide grin. "Dad, we need to make plans for Christmas!" She hugged his neck again before leaving.

"Okay, call me and we'll go from there." Brass told her as he looked fondly after her.

Grissom and Sara were the last ones as they lounged on the couch while Jim brought them some mixed drinks, as Iris eased herself into the overstuffed loveseat with a tall glass of raspberry lemonade to sip at. Jim moved to join her as they all kicked back. Sara cuddled herself next to Grissom as he moved to put his arm around her, Iris noting how comfortable and relaxed they were. At the lab, they still had to maintain the image of non-dating let alone cohabitating professionals as the lab policy of supervisors "fraternizing" with subordinates still was frowned on.

"Sara, what's that behind your pillow?" Iris asked as Jim looked at her curiously.

"What? Lemme look." Sara replied looking quizzically behind the couch pillow and withdrawing a colored envelope. She gave Iris a shrug of her shoulders as she saw the envelope simply said "Sara".

"Open it," Iris urged.

Tearing open the envelope, Sara drew out a card that she read herself while slowly smiling. "Aw, Iris, I love the card!" She gave the card to Grissom to read as well. A piece of folded paper had been enclosed as well that Sara now gave her attention to.

Her facial expression became one of shock and then joy. "Iris, are you sure? I mean, yes, yes, yes!" Her voice escalated into a near-squeal as she showed Grissom the other paper.

"What'd you do?" Jim asked Iris who gave him an amused glance.

"Jim, she just gave me Kyrie!" Sara rushed as she went to hug Iris. Grissom gave Iris a cryptic smile as only he could. Jim's eyes boggled slightly at what his sweetheart had just done.

"Call it an early Christmas present, Sara. I won't be riding for who knows how long. I know you and Grissom have come to love riding together. Nothing would please me more than to see Kyrie ridden and enjoyed as much as I did. My only stipulation is if I could maybe ride him in the future once in a while," Iris asserted emphatically.

"You never stop surprising me, Iris," Grissom observed as Sara resumed her position of being all snuggled and comfortable beside him.

Snow bounded in from the other room at hearing Sara's outburst, her tail wagging and ears pricked up attentively. She sat down promptly by Brass who scratched her behind the ears while her tongue lolled happily. Iris commented that Jim had the same affect on her when he scratched behind her ears, much to the amusement of Grissom and Sara.

Jim thought to himself life couldn't get much better than this, having some of the people of he cared most for there in the living room outside of Ellie and the three waiting cribs. Grissom and Sara after having chatted a while decided it was time for them to call it a night and they headed on home. Iris was tuckered out by then and just gave them a wave while Jim saw them out. Helping her off the loveseat, Jim walked Iris on to bed but told her he would wait patiently to collect on the football bet until after the babies arrived. Iris laughingly told him he was such a good sport about it but if he wanted a pom-pom show that she could readily accommodate. She feared Brass was going to pass out with his ensuing laughter that brought actual tears to his eyes. He was still snorting to himself trying to stifle chuckles as he turned out the light.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

A chilly December first morning that was overcast dawned over Oasis Springs Hospital. Nathan Randall was awake and peered outside his room window expectantly. He knew the routine that awaited him: shower, dress, breakfast, morning medication, group therapy, lunch, noon medication, afternoon visit with his therapist or Dr. Morris depending on the day, watching mindless television in the activity room or perhaps going outside with his mother, visits with his attorney Scott Branch were rare nowadays, dinner in late afternoon with more medication, perhaps getting to spend a little time in the library or on the computer (strictly monitored), finally going to bed by 10 p.m. at the latest. Dr. Morris kept encouraging him in saying how well he was coming along. He was trying his best to understand that. The visits with his mother were the high point of the day and the anticipation of that kept him vigilant. He still wrote his letters to Heidi that he had to give on to Dr. Morris who told him this was part of the process of his getting better.

Evelyn Randall pulled into the parking lot to find the closest space possible to the hospital entrance she always used. The security guard knew her on sight and the cookies or donuts she always provided him, especially after finding out what his favorites were, and absently waved her on by with a smile on his rotund face. She waved in reply as she passed. Swiftly walking into the hospital after parking, her layered clothing to keep out the chill drew no surprised looks as everyone was bundled up due to the unusual chill which seemed a harbinger of a potentially colder winter for this part of Nevada.

Signing herself in at the main desk as she had done dozens of times before, Evelyn greeted the young male attendant manning his post, taking care to leave him some brownies as she headed on toward Nathan's unit. His mouth full of the chocolate gooeyness, the male attendant thanked Evelyn in a muffled voice as he pressed the button to unlock the door but she was already through it as she headed hurriedly down the hallway.

Nathan was dressed and waiting in his room after the day nurse had told him that his mother was coming to visit. As Evelyn entered the room, he stood to embrace her and looked down at her with a warm smile. She was the only person in his now-caged life that loved him and understood him best. "Son, I promise this will be a special day for you as it's your birthday. I have a wondrous day planned for you." He smiled in anticipation.

A few hours later after having a small party for Nathan in the main activity room with a birthday cake and a few presents brought by Evelyn, she excused herself to go to the restroom that was by a janitor's closet. She opened the door accidentally to the janitor's closet and went in by mistake. After a few moments, she came out laughing at herself at such a silly mistake to be made which was so unusual for her. One of the nurses coming out of a patient's room looked at her quizzically. Evelyn explained she opened the wrong door meaning to go to the restroom. The nurse apologized, saying that the door should have been locked. Seeing the nurse's overworked body language, Evelyn reassured her that she would go immediately to find a maintenance worker to secure the closet. The nurse gave a sigh of relief as they were short-staffed yet again that day and thanked Evelyn for her help. As the nurse went on to the next patient's room, Evelyn nodded with satisfaction as she headed on into the ladies restroom further up the hall than the one by the janitor's closet.

Fifteen minutes later the blaring screech of the fire alarm system rent the quiet afternoon of the hospital. "CODE RED, UNIT FIVE, CODE RED, UNIT FIVE." The PBX operator announced over the intercom of the entire hospital. The hospital staff scrambled to respond to the emergency as they had been trained. Smoke was filling the hallway of Nathan's unit as the nurses and attendants ran or walked quickly securing rooms and escorting patients to safety. Evelyn and Nathan kept a brisk pace following the nurses, Evelyn stopping quickly by the ladies room while Nathan stepped quickly into the janitor's closet.

Less than five minutes later, Evelyn heard the knock coming through the wall from the janitor's closet to the ladies restroom. She stepped out quickly as did Nathan who was now dressed in street clothes and wearing a doctor's white lab coat. He wore a stethoscope around his neck. The blonde wig covered his dark hair and the black plastic-framed glasses obscured his eyes. Evelyn quickly put a handkerchief over face and began to make loud coughing and wheezing noises. A nurse passing by in the smoky hallway stopped promptly.

"Mrs. Randall?" she queried.

"Please, Mrs. Randall just informed me she is extremely allergic to smoke and has secondary asthma. I need to get her outside right away! I'm new on staff here and still learning my way around." Nathan said in a commanding tone. He made sure the false ID badge he wore was partially obscured by the stethoscope.

"Right away, Doctor! Please let me assist you in getting her out. Is her son here?" asked the nurse.

"They apparently got separated and he was taken on ahead of her. We've got to get her out now before she has an asthma attack!" Nathan persisted in his authoritative tone. Evelyn punctuated the situation with increasing stentorian wheezes and gasping.

With alacrity, the nurse went ahead of them to use her security badge to swipe doors that eventually allowed them to gain entrance to the main lobby. Nathan thanked the nurse for her assistance and that he would see to Mrs. Randall. Nathan and his mother proceeded through without opposition and outside the building. The sound of approaching fire engines could be heard in the distance. Evelyn punched a button on her tab key to open the trunk of her Mercedes Benz. Without question, Nathan climbed in and looked up at his mother. She smiled thinly down at him before she shut the trunk door.

Evelyn looked at herself in the rear view mirror to make sure she had a harried look before she drove past the security guard. He stopped her just briefly to ask her if she was okay. She informed him that her allergy to smoke was causing her asthma to flare up and she'd been told by one of the doctors to go home for the rest of the day. After telling her to be careful driving home, the security guard waved her through. Without a backward glance and a triumphant expression on her face, Evelyn drove quickly away.

"Happy birthday, son, Mother always keeps her promises."


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

It was evening at the LVPD. Jim was in his office chatting with Gil over pending case assignments when the desk rang. "Brass," he quickly answered. "Jerry, long time no hear, how's your part-timer going at Oasis Springs?" Grissom was disturbed to see how rapidly Jim's facial expression was changing in moments from amiable to a dark flush of anger.

"What's up?" Grissom mouthed silently, as Brass shook his head negatively.

"How the…? For God's sake, that's a sorry explanation, Jer, come on! I better be the first person you called! Does the media know yet? Who found it? Nevada State Patrol? No, I got it from here. YOU keep me updated! Got it?" Brass hung up on the phone but not before letting a hot string of choice words fly. "Gil, could you get Iris for me?"

Iris was working in the break room going over DNA results on one of Grissom's cases. She was in her ninth month and still feeling well, but she had gotten as big as a house as she had feared. Gil had to exert his stoutest insistence in pulling her to work around the lab as a float. The last thing he needed was to have Iris go into labor working a crime scene, knowing Brass would find a way to gain entrance through Grissom's butt and go in with a flashlight without benefit of lubrication…best friend or not.

Grissom poked his head into the break room, seeing Iris diligently at work with her head bent as she suddenly moved her chin sideways twice signaling her deep thought. A grin came to his lips before it died knowing what Jim had to tell her. "Iris, can you come to Jim's office for a minute?"

Iris looked up quickly, her eyes curious and questioning. She got up slower these days and Grissom nearly went to help her up from the chair but she held up her hand at that. Grissom had to wonder if she would go the full distance to Christmas; she looked ready to pop now. However, she insisted on working her full-time schedule as it was and during the upcoming holidays it was hard to please everyone who wanted off. Even walking her customary fast stride was now beyond her as Gil stayed with her as they headed to Brass's office.

"You rang?" Iris asked pleasantly, as she and Grissom walked into Jim's office. Taking a seat across from Jim, she noted the dark mood Brass was in and wondered what could be wrong. Gil also seated himself next to her. Iris looked expectantly at Jim. Sara was walking by just then and Grissom motioned for her come into Jim's office as well. She took a seat on the other side of Gil.

"I just received some pretty explosive news and it concerns you, Sara and me." Brass began, struggling to know where to begin or how to say what he had to, wondering what affect it would have on his very pregnant wife. "Nathan Randall escaped from Oasis Springs Hospital late this afternoon during a fire that was started in a ladies bathroom on his unit. He is the only patient they cannot account for. His mother was there to visit him and they're unable to reach her as well. Her leased Mercedes Benz was found abandoned in Henderson at a Wal-Mart within the last forty-five minutes. The Nevada State Patrol is processing the vehicle and I've asked it to be brought here as soon as possible. The Las Vegas Fire Department has had its arson squad up there and since this now is a criminal case with Randall on the loose, Gil, a CSI team will be requested to conduct a joint investigation. I've already asked for all available security camera surveillance tapes for us. I also think it's a good idea for Sara and Iris to have police protection round-the-clock until he's found. We have no way to immediately calculate what he's up to…trying to skip out the country with his mommy's help, revenge against Sara, Iris or me for that matter."

Sara and Iris sat silent for several moments as they processed what Jim had told them.

With raised eyebrows and a double move of her chin, Iris stated matter-of-factly, "Hon,

shouldn't you also have the same police protection?"

"Well, 'ol Mr. Smith and Wesson is all the protection I need," Jim answered her.

"I think at the end of shift, I'm headed to the gun range to do brush up on my target shooting. If Randall were to every try anything, I want to be ready and if it comes to that I won't hesitate. I've got four reasons." Iris affirmed as she absently rubbed at her large belly and then gazed at Jim.

"He and his mother must have concocted this and how crazy, excuse the pun, is it that they're able to just walk out of a high-security state-of-the-art hospital for the mentally ill using the simple ruse of a fire?" Sara questioned with an arched eyebrow and jutted chin.

"Sometimes the simplest method works the best. They use a fire that will immediately cause confusion even in the best scenario as the hospital personnel are in high gear to get patients and visitors to safety. They let the fire do all the work for them and the unsuspecting staff played their part." Grissom surmised.

"Jerry, my contact at Oasis Springs, is a beat patrol officer here at the LVPD but also moonlights doing security there. He's been keeping me updated on Randall's activities here and there. I also took the liberty of going to visit Randall's psychiatrist once as well. I just had to know there was no real chance of this creep ever getting off on an insanity or impaired mental plea." Jim relayed, noting Iris's surprised look when he said he'd gone in person.

"Either way, Jim, it's better to err on the side of caution, especially where Sara and Iris are concerned." Grissom declared.

"Iris, you were right…about Randall I mean," Jim remarked, rubbing the back of his head that he did out of habit when something bothered him.

"Huh?" Sara queried.

"Iris told me weeks ago she thought that Randall was faking in order to escape the death penalty or prison time including his attack on her. I hate to say it but I more or less blew it off, thinking the jerk's in the nut house and won't ever be a threat again. Boy, did I have it figured wrong!" Brass asserted wryly.

"Aw, Bear, no one could've seen it coming!" Iris affirmed reaching over to grasp Jim's hand.

"Gil, could you and Sara handle the investigation personally at Oasis Springs as a favor?" Brass requested.

"Give me a few minutes to revamp the assignments," Grissom replied as he stood up to return his office. Sara went along with him.

"He's going to try something, darlin'. I feel it in my bones as sure as anything. What or how or when is the question." Iris said with a faraway look in her eyes. "Well, I've got more DNA processing to do on Grissom's case, so you know where to find me."

Brass went to help Iris up and they shared an embrace for a moment. "I won't let anything happen to you or the kids." He promised as he kissed her hands.

"Nor would I let anything happen to you or the kids." Iris pledged in return. She cupped Jim's face in her hands as she gave him a long, searching look before giving him a very quick kiss on the sly.

The breaking news story on every station in Las Vegas that night was the daring daylight hours escape of Nathan Randall with the apparent aid of his mother from highly touted Oasis Springs Hospital.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

Grissom and Sara had responded to the 402A at Oasis Springs Hospital after the fire department's arson investigator had requested CSI assistance since Nathan Randall had disappeared into thin air when the hospital personnel were accounting for the patients.

They had come equally at Brass' request. Jim was speaking with the hospital administrator as well as Dr. Bert Morris. Grissom and Sara were going through the ladies restroom where the fire had originated. Grissom had been taking photos of the bathroom while Sara had been taking samples of physical evidence such as bagging the wastepaper basket contents that were sopping wet from the overhead sprinklers.

Even though this was a brand-new facility, Sara thought she could smell the antiseptic odor as well as others that triggered memories of her attack by a mental patient in another facility while working a homicide case with Grissom as well as when her own mother had been institutionalized after murdering her father. Sara would never forget the agonized look on Grissom's face as a security guard tried to gain entrance into the locked nurse's station while she was being held with a home-made knife to her throat. It seemed a lifetime ago in some respects, especially with how their relationship was at this point. Sara knew in her heart of hearts she was ready for Grissom to propose but would he ever be?

"Lost in thought, Sara? You had something of a dreamy expression going on. Care to elaborate?" Grissom asked in a halfway teasing manner, taking the moment to cup her face in his hand.

Her chocolate-brown eyes regarded him thoughtfully for a moment. "I was just thinking about us and it made me smile about what the future might hold. I see what Jim and Iris have…." Sara's voice trailed away. Had she said too much?

Grissom gave her his intent gaze with his head cocked slightly. Sara flushed slightly at his nearness, fighting the desire to be alone with him and one with him. She found her pulse beginning to race. "I've thought about it, Sara, even dreamed about it. I'm slow about some things, you know better than anyone, but don't give up on me." He embraced her to place emphasis on what he said.

A polite cough interrupted further discussion as Jim came into the bathroom.

"Excuse me, kids, got some more information that might be of interest. We did get a warrant for all of Randall's medical records and Dr. Morris, his shrink, is being cooperative. APBs are out on for Randall and his mother as well. Other detectives are checking with rental car companies, hotels, airlines, the works. I want this town so covered a gnat can't fart without us knowing it. A nurse remembers helping Mrs. Randall out with a doctor who claimed to be new on staff. From the sounds of things, she was faking an asthma attack or something. The nurse used her security badge to get them through all locked doors until they reached the lobby. Sam Vega is getting all security surveillance tapes for inside and outside the hospital. I just knew that rich 'ol broad would do whatever to get her kid sprung. I'm putting the squeeze on Mr. Scott Branch to see if he had a hand in this. That battleaxe called me a tenacious bulldog once; little does she know. I'm going to go speak with that nurse after I get back to department and I'd like you two to sit in." Jim declared with a set jaw and cocked eyebrow.

Grissom and Sara watched him leave and exchanged amused looks. Brass indeed could be tenacious when he was on the hunt. They also knew he was anxious to get the case solved and the Randalls in custody as soon as possible with Iris so near her time, right at two weeks from her due date. Grissom stepped closer to Sara, wanting to resume the conversation they were having. "Uh, you still haven't told what you want for Christmas, Sara."

"All I want is standing right in front of me," Sara replied with her signature gap-tooth smile that so endeared her to him.

"Vice versa, hon, vice versa." Grissom agreed.

When Grissom and Sara returned back to the CSI lab, they met with Brass in an interrogation room to interview the nurse, named Shandra Lacy, who had unknowingly assisted Nathan and his mother to escape. She was pale but up to answering all questions put to her.

"Okay, Shandra, when the fire alarm was sounded you went to Unit Five?" Brass questioned.

"Yes. All available personnel are to go to where the fire is located to assist evacuating patients and securing the unit," Shandra replied. She was a petite young woman with honey-hold hair and hazel eyes.

"Good. Please tell us what happened next." Jim urged her.

"I was coming down the hall when I saw Mrs. Randall and a younger man wearing a white lab coat like our doctors wear. I remember he had a stethoscope and an ID badge. He had blonde hair and wore thick plastic frame eyeglasses. He told me Mrs. Randall was allergic to smoke and could have an asthmatic attack. Mrs. Randall had a handkerchief over her face and was beginning to have labored breathing with pronounced wheezing. The doctor commented he was still new on staff. I offered to help him get Mrs. Randall out to the lobby and used my door badge to get us through the locked doors. It was smoky and I didn't get a really good look at the doctor. As soon as we got the lobby, I hightailed it back to help the other staff on Unit Five. I wish I could tell you more, Detective Brass. I feel terrible knowing I helped a potentially dangerous patient walk right out with his mother." Shandra finished as she bit her lower lip in frustration.

"Are the patient's allowed to have lighters or matches?" Sara asked.

"No. The patients who smoke are supervised and allowed to smoke in designated areas only. The staff use lighters but not matches. May I ask why?" Shandra countered.

"The fire was deliberately set in the ladies bathroom with matches. A partially burned matchbook cover from the Treasure Island Casino was found wrapped in wads of toilet paper to begin a controlled burn that would have allowed Evelyn Randall time to go with Nathan down the hallway to the janitor's closet where another ladies bathroom was also just before the alarm went off., Sara remarked.

"Ms. Lacy, you were following the protocol of Oasis Springs in seeing that patients and visitors were taken to safety. This was a clever albeit simple plan that allowed Nathan and Evelyn Randall to manipulate the emergency to their total advantage. Please don't beat yourself up over it," Grissom asserted to the young woman who nodded her head gratefully.

"We appreciate you taking the time to come in and be interviewed again, Shandra. We will be in touch if needed," Jim told her with a smile as she stood up to leave.

"Iris going over the security tapes you brought back?" Sara asked Brass.

"Yeah and knowing her she'll watch till she's bug-eyed, no pun intended, Gil," Jim joked as Grissom gave him a roll of the eyes. "Oh, Gil, I need you to keep Iris occupied for a little while so I can take care of a quick errand before we go home."

"You got it, Jim," Grissom responded, amiably.

Within the hour, Grissom and Sara had joined Iris with Archie in the AV part of the lab. They had been hard at work reviewing the several tapes Brass had brought back from Oasis Springs. The tapes were now synced to show what had transpired. Fascinated, they watched how Evelyn initially entered the janitor's closet apparently by accident and then speaking to a nurse. She was observed then going into another ladies room up the hall. A few minutes later smoke filled the unit five hall way while Evelyn and Nathan each entered the janitor's closet and ladies bathroom, respectively. Nathan emerged with the blond wig and wearing dark thick glasses, dressed with a white lab overcoat and stethoscope. The unsuspecting Shandra was then noted speaking with Nathan and then escorting the Randalls to freedom.

"Simple to the point it's brilliant. They chose a way which would cause no loss of life and minimal property damage while manipulating the environment totally to their benefit," Grissom remarked. "Evelyn Randall must be some piece of work for the lengths she's gone to get her son out but to what end."

"Her world is her son but she gives me the distinct impression of having a cold, calculating side to her that she will stop at nothing where he's concerned." Iris agreed, grimacing slightly as a baby kick thudded home on her bladder.

"Iris?" Sara queried with a worried look.

"Someone's tap dancing on my bladder, so I need to exit stage left and quick," Iris whispered to Sara before getting up rapidly to leave but in her duck-like waddle. Sara smothered a grin behind her hand at that.

"Problems?" Grissom asked, remembering he was to keep Iris occupied for a while.

"Iris just needed to make a pit stop." Sara replied with a hint of laughter, as she got up to follow Grissom out.

A little later…

"Come on, hon, keep those eyes closed!" Jim exclaimed as he walked Iris out into the LVPD parking lot, followed by Grissom and Sara.

"Bear, what's this all about?" Iris questioned but keeping her hands over her eyes, sorely tempted to peek.

"Tada!" Jim exclaimed as he pulled Iris's hands away.

Iris beheld a brand-new Chevy Suburban 4x4, a deep burgundy color with leather interior, with a large red bow on the hood, sitting in the parking space where her old white Jeep Wagoneer had been. Her hands flew to her mouth in surprise. "Jim, its beautiful…wow-wow-wow!" Brass found himself receiving a bear hug from his wife while Grissom and Sara looked on with big smiles.

"Look before you become Mrs. Practical on me, I know there's nothing wrong with your old Jeep and you're the original owner, but we've got little ones coming very soon and I want to see my family in something safe and new. Our bank account is still in the black. No room for discussion," Jim declared emphatically, noting Iris merely raised her eyebrows.

Jim proudly opened the doors to let Iris, Sara and Grissom check inside and out. There was indeed more than enough room for the eventual three of everything that would be needed to accommodate their triplets. They got to laughing though at poor Iris as she maneuvered herself gingerly behind the steering wheel but found she could fit at last with much adjustment. Payback being double, Iris gave a loud groan and held her abdomen with an expression of acute discomfort that sent Jim scrambling to her side. She simply gave him a sly smile to say she was just testing his response time. He waggled a finger at her in mock disapproval before placing his forehead and nose to hers.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

Evelyn Randall gazed out into the night sky from the balcony of the lakefront home she was renting. Nathan joined his mother, giving her a mug of Earl Grey tea, as he sipped from his own mug. She made herself remember this was all being for done for the happiness of her only child. They would wait out the storm of publicity here and when things died down they were leaving this place that was nothing but a source of heartache to Evelyn. They would leave the country discretely. New identities could be made if one knew the right contacts and had the money. She was a shrewd woman and independently wealthy. Evelyn had taken great care to set in motion what had happened, transferring funds to other bank accounts, making transportation arrangements using assumed names, even the renting of the lake house was done so as to make detection of them virtually impossible. It had not been easy by any means but her efforts would be rewarded. Nathan smiled at her. Yes, the plans were going along very nicely and the next phase held as much promise.

That same night at the Brass' home they were nearly finished decorating their first Christmas tree. Jim was struggling with getting the star on top just right as he balanced on the top rung of the stepladder while Iris was trying to supervise from the couch. "Hon, just a little to right…oops…actually to the left now…close…no, to the left now."

Jim shot Iris an exasperated look. "To the left or right now?"

Iris gave a soft sigh. "You know, you just got it dead center. Perfect. Bull's eye. Home run!" She held her arms up like a football referee indicating a touchdown.

Brass grunted slightly as he climbed off the stepladder and took it out to the garage. Coming back into the living room, he saw Iris up by the mantle of the fireplace and what she was doing made him smile. She was hanging Christmas stockings on the fireplace mantle. The first large one said Dad and had a hockey stick on it, a fishing pole as Brass liked to fish, and a large star like a policeman's badge. The second one said Mom and had little horses on it, two little figures dancing labeled mom and dad, musical notes, and, of course, a sword. The next three were small stockings that had little question marks in sparkle glitter. The last one was for Ellie and had UNLV lettering on it.

"Babe, did you make these?" Brass asked as Iris nodded absently while she worked at hanging the last stocking. He stepped behind her to place his hands gently on her gravid belly, delighting in feeling the ripples and jumping-bean activity. Snow padded in from the other bedroom, her nails clacking lightly on the wood flooring, to sit beside the Christmas tree. Her tail thumped the floor at hearing Brass' voice. Jim patted her affectionately on the head.

"It's like a tag-team match in there tonight," Iris murmured softly as Brass placed little kisses on her neck and ears.

"Hey, let's try the Christmas lights! Almost forgot that! You can't have a Christmas tree without the lights!" Jim exclaimed and seemed very much a little boy again as he raced to plug in the lights and stepped back to watch the twinkling lights in a very satisfied manner. The lights were red, white, blue and silver, in honor of their football teams, The Dallas Cowboys and New York Giants.

"I'd say we're all ready then not only for Christmas but when the kids get the eviction notice." Iris teased Jim. They had gone over the drill as they called it nearly every other night. The rest of the CSI team wanted to be at the hospital as well once the show got on the road. Jim promised he was up to the task of making all the calls. Iris' two sisters in Indianapolis were also ready to make the trip to come help with the triplets for the first few weeks. It wasn't possible for the whole clan to come, even though all of their nieces and nephews ranged from 19 down to ten, secondary to family vacations during Christmas break. She suddenly aimed a remote at the stereo to play a slow song.

Placing Jim's arms about her, she began to slow dance with him, as Brass folded her in closer. "I wish I wasn't like a whale right now. I miss being closer to you."

"Don't sweat it, hon, I've never been closer to anyone than you, especially now. Why couldn't I have met you years ago? I've often wondered that," Jim pondered.

"Mmm, well, you have me now and I'm not going anywhere! You're stuck with me for the duration," Iris proclaimed happily as their slow dance continued. She emphasized it with giving Jim an especially long and probing kiss, feeling a lust in the dust mood flare up. Her better half knew he couldn't resist her when she was like this, even though she was fond of saying her belly had its own zip code or time zone.

"Darlin', I don't know if right now is a good time or not…" Jim started as Iris placed a silencing finger to his lips.

'There's ways, Jim Brass, there's ways," Iris said cryptically as she led him without protest to their bedroom. Jim's curiosity was piqued at that and he found himself to be surprised not just once but over and over. Much later, Jim in a small sleepy voice asked who wore whom out. Iris lay on her side as they snuggled facing one another as her hands gently moved across his face. She had the strangest urge that she wanted to memorize every line, every crease and facet of Jim's features. With a soft kiss goodnight, she told him they had worn each other out and felt his smile against her lips. Brass' last thoughts before sleep overtook him of wanting the empty cribs in the next room to be filled very soon.


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

The next morning Jim and Iris were up early. Her latest appointment with Dr. Conklin was scheduled for that afternoon. Jim was working a half-day so he could return home in plenty of time to drive Iris to the appointment. As he didn't want her by herself with Nathan Randall still at large, Jim had asked Nick to stay with Iris until he got home. Iris promised Nick a killer breakfast after he got off work, and he was only happy to agree.

Iris was just coming out of the shower when she heard the doorbell ring. "Jim! I think that's Nick at the door."

Jim opened the door as he was munching on a toast, egg and bacon sandwich Iris had thrown together before her shower. Nick stood there sniffing the air appreciatively…the breakfast smells had sharpened his appetite the minute he started walking up to the door.

Brass motioned him to come inside as he finished his sandwich.

"Man, I wish my place smelled like this every morning. Nothing beats a good breakfast. This reminds me of being back in Dallas at my parents' place. You think you could loan me Iris for a week?" Nick asked with a grin as he seated himself at the breakfast nook table. Iris had cranked out a signature breakfast of bacon, sausage, scrambled eggs, toast or biscuits, and a large beaker of orange juice

"You'd be rotten, pal, totally rotten. No, I hit the jackpot on her, believe me!" Jim exclaimed, his Jersey accent creeping in.

"Give me rotten or give me death then!" Nick declared as he dug into his breakfast. Brass simply rolled his eyes. Snow loped into the kitchen to beg for a piece of bacon that Nick slipped her under the table.

Iris padded into the kitchen after getting dressed and blow-drying her hair that had thickened and become glossy during her pregnancy. It was actually now nearly to her shoulders as she'd decided to let it grow out the last few months. She only hoped it would stay that way after the babies came. Nick gave her a quick hug before happily resuming his repast.

"Hey, Mama Brass or is it ducky or waddles now?" Nick asked in a muffled voice as he worked on a piece of toast.

"Take your pick as I answer to anything and everything these days." Iris replied dryly.

"Crap, I gotta get going! I hate rush hour as it is. Thanks, Nick, for watching over my girl here. See me off, babe?" Jim asked Iris.

While Nick continued feasting, Iris walked with Jim to the front door. He looked at his watch. It'd only be a few hours till he got to leave work and get Iris to the doctor's appointment. They would get to have the rest of the day to themselves. Iris snuggled into his chest, enjoying his clean manly smell that his cologne accentuated. Brass' chin came to rest on top of her head. He found he didn't want to go and wasn't sure why. Nick was here though and this gave his heart ease. Jim placed a finger under Iris' chin to tilt her face up. Dark brown eyes looked into his blue ones, as he wanted to count every freckle that dusted her nose and cheeks. Oh the little upturned nose that said "who dat" to him. Iris' eyelashes brushed his cheek as she initiated the kiss, desire for one another flashing between them, Jim's arms went around Iris to bring her in close, tongues gently seeking each other as the kiss deepened.

"Yummy, sir, as always. Gosh, I didn't mean to hold you up!" Iris said apologetically when their kiss ended.

"This never holds me up but does get my juices going if you know what I mean. Kitten, I gotta go but will be home before one o'clock, so be ready for me!" Brass affirmed with a wink, reluctantly letting Iris out of his embrace.

Nick came to stand behind Iris as Brass was headed out to his car. He put his hands on her shoulders and called out to Jim. "Brass man, no worries, I'll be minding the store till you get here!" Iris glanced up at Nick fondly before waving to Jim as he was pulling out of the driveway. Brass honked twice for "love you" as he drove up the street and out of sight. Iris shut the door; he left with her heart as always.

Snow went to the door after Iris came back in. She nosed at the latch and whined. Iris agreed with her – we both miss him already. Snow was a daddy's girl. The dog gave a snort and then went over to lie on the floor by Nick. He reached down and scratched her behind the ears as she gazed up at with a look of adoration.

"Iris, how can it be we haven't found squat on the Randalls? It's like they vanished into thin air. Jim's been leaning on that lawyer Scott Branch who denies any knowledge of where his client is and refuses to divulge what he discussed with Randall while he was a patient at Oasis Springs citing attorney-client privilege. You've gone over the medical records with Grissom since you're both savvier with medical jargon. What's your take?"

Nick questioned with a frustrated look.

"My theory is like I told Jim. I believe it was calculated to keep Nathan from being tried with either the death penalty and/or prison without parole being the two outcomes. He's very intelligent and could easily act the crazy part. When his home computer was seized and searched initially, he had downloaded several articles on mental health disorders and what criteria for symptoms were. I think his mother would move heaven and earth to keep him free. When a mother's young are threatened, there's not a more dangerous force on the planet. She won't hesitate to see to it that she gets Nathan to safety. They're still here in the Vegas area and will be while the media keeps this in the forefront. It ain't over until he's back in custody and the same for her," Iris concluded with a weary sigh.

"Hey, Iris, I'm sorry. Don't want to cause premature labor or something. Brass would have my butt nailed to the wall!" Nick asserted.

"Nicky, they'll come when they come. I've had some false labor here very recently off and on. No, I didn't tell Jim either. He's got a full plate with the Randall case and trying to oversee me to boot," Iris commented as she rubbed her big tummy.

"Uh, Breanne, says hello by the way," Nick said sheepishly and to change the subject.

A slow smile came across Iris' face. She wondered when Nick would finally give her an update. "And?"

"Where to start? The time we spent at the airport on Thanksgiving was like wow! We talked and talked. She won't admit it, but I don't think she's happy in San Francisco. The move professionally was good, but it's not everything to her. I wish she'd come back to Vegas. We email or chat online nearly every day. I don't want to date anyone else or even look." Nick said honestly.

The doorbell suddenly rang.

Nick glanced up curiously while Iris went to the door. She looked through the window to see a brown UPS van in the driveway. The deliveryman stood patiently at the door. After taking a long look for a few minutes, Iris said, "Just a moment, please. I need to put my dog up."

"Thank you, ma'am, I've had had my share of close calls with dogs," the deliveryman's voice drawled in reply.

"Nicky, I'm putting Snow up in the bedroom. I'll be right back to take the delivery. Come on, girl," Iris said as she walked the dog to the nursery room and shut the door.

"I'll get the door for you, Iris." Nick stated as he headed to the door and opened it.

Iris heard the door open, a static buzzing sound, a loud grunt and the sound of a body hitting the floor. Her heart in her throat, Iris found herself running into the living room.

Nick lay unconscious in a crumpled heap on the floor as the front door was shut behind the UPS deliveryman.

"Iris, it's been too long." The deliveryman stepped towards her, removing his blond wig and glasses.

Iris thought frantically for where she kept her service revolver but remembered it was in the bedroom in her nightstand. Her eyes roamed the living room desperately seeking something to use as a weapon…anything.

"I've brought my camcorder so that James will see everything." The deliveryman lunged at her then as Iris met him head on, kicking and biting and scratching for all she was worth. Jim…God give me strength…protect our babies…Nicky, her mind wailed.


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

Snow's mournful howling and sharp barking was the first thing Nick heard. He groaned loudly as he came to and sat up slowly. His body still tingled from the effects of the Taser gun. Staggering to his feet, Nick looked around and saw a disaster area. Furniture was in disarray, two lamps lay shattered on the floor, the area rugs on the hardwood floor were bunched up, a pool of whitish fluid looking like spittle by one rug, the Christmas tree had been knocked over. A line of blood drops trailed toward the front door. A digital camcorder on the fireplace mantle was set in record mode, the Christmas stockings Iris had made had been pulled down and scattered on the floor.

"Iris!" Nick called out hoarsely, his voice echoing in the silent house. He walked swiftly throughout the house, taking care to not disturb anything in the process. He continued to call Iris' name, his heart thumping in fear, beginning to realize she was no longer there. As he opened the door to nursery, Nick stepped back as Snow made a high-pitched yelp as she bounded up to him and placed her paws on his chest. She promptly sat as she'd been trained to do while Nick saw the scratches on the side of the door facing into the nursery and the chew marks at the door base; telling evidence of Snow's efforts to get through the door as she'd heard Iris being attacked.

"Its okay, Snow, go lay down," Nick said to the excited pet, as he closed the door slowly so as not to upset her further. He heard soft whines but nothing further to suggest the dog was agitated.

Nick grabbed his cell phone and began to hit his speed-dial settings.

Jim was in his office when he got Nick's call. His face went white as he listened to all of the details from Nick. "HELL'S BELLS!" Brass slammed the phone down with such force that it nearly shattered. Feeling as if someone had punched him in the gut, he regained his composure by sheer force of will, as he began calling out the cavalry first with Grissom.

Grissom was in Brass' office within five minutes. "Jim," he said his voice constricted by emotion. Brass held up his hand as he continued giving terse orders into the phone to Sofia and Sam. "Yeah and get Kacee in here, too!"

"I've got calls out to the rest of the team to pull them in. Those who are here are ready, and the rest are on the way to your house." Grissom had his kit in hand. Sara came in virtually on Grissom's heels. Her heart felt it was going to jump out of her chest as she saw Brass' agonized eyes. Catherine literally flew into the office next. Her eyes locked with Jim's as she also saw his tortured expression. Her glistening eyes said more than any words could to Brass.

Grissom had also called Conrad Ecklie, who now strode into Jim's nearly full office. "Brass, I know Gil and his team want to handle this. If there's anything I can do personally or any support my team can lend, it's yours. No problems with overtime, etc. I think a lot of Iris, too, by the way," Ecklie acknowledged brusquely before he left.

Jim grabbed his coat as they all headed out of his office.

Grissom's phone seemed to be ringing non-stop. Warrick called saying he was en route to Brass' home and was fifteen minutes away. Greg called in next to say he was pulling up in front but down the street to give room to other vehicles. No words needed said. Faces were grim and set in one purpose. One of their own had been taken and none would rest until she was returned.

Brass' car squawked rubber as he hit the gas, red and blue headlights flashing, as he raced to his home. A procession of CSI SUVs and police squad cars followed immediately behind Jim. He got on his cell phone again to make calls to Ellie, Pastor Olle, Dr. Conklin, and finally to their families in Indiana and New Jersey. He also decided spur of the moment to call Annie Kramer.

Nick heard the sirens in the distance as he sat wordlessly in a chair. How could he face Jim? He was supposed to protect Iris. He'd let a friend down in the worst way possible, he thought. The after effects from the Taser stun gun was now mostly muscular discomfort but he drew strength from it as much as from the anger he felt welling up. It kept him focused as he replayed the image of the UPS deliveryman, going over every possible detail, anything that could help bring Iris home he was going to do to the utmost of his abilities.

Seconds after parking in the street as the driveway was now part of the crime scene, Brass strode up to his own home. My home… my home…is a crime scene, he thought in disbelief. Coming through the open front door, now wearing latex gloves, Jim came in to face Nick. Grissom, Sara, Catherine, Warrick and Greg filed in behind to see how Nick was before processing Jim and Iris' home. Nick stood up slowly from the chair as Brass came into the living room and saw the turned over furniture, broken lamps, bunched up area rugs, the Christmas decorations scattered about. Nick swallowed hard, fighting the tears back, his heart smote with pain for his friend Brass.

"Jim…I…what…," Nick's voice broke as he hung his head as a short sob wracked his athletic frame. Catherine and Sara flanked him immediately, as he felt their unspoken support as well as from the rest of the team.

Brass came over to him and though his face was flushed with anger, Nick knew it wasn't directed at him. "Don't grind yourself up over this. We're gonna get her back. We…no, I need you focused…I need you a hundred and ten percent, pal!" Jim's hand rested on Nick's shoulder, his frank gaze boring into Nick's tired eyes.

Clearing his throat, Nick began to tell them all that he could remember. "There was a UPS deliveryman who'd rung the doorbell. Iris looked outside for several moments before telling the guy she had to put her dog up. She took Snow into the nursery, and so I figured I'd just go ahead and open the door for her. There's a UPS delivery guy standing there. He's about my height and build, Caucasian, blonde hair, blue eyes, wearing dorky-looking black plastic frame nerd alert glasses. Without a word, he whips out one of those Taser stun guns and zaps me. I don't know what he had it set at but it kicked my butt. I felt like I was on fire with this tingling pain shooting through me. I remember starting to fall and passed out, I guess. When I woke up, I heard Snow howling and barking, and then I saw how the living room looked. I went through the rest of the house looking for Iris and, God help me, she was gone. I called Jim right away. What I did see that's out of place to me is this digital camcorder on the mantle which was recording."

Grissom, sighing briefly, gave his orders tersely. "Here we go. Warrick and Nick, take the outside; Catherine, you take the kitchen and bathrooms; Greg, all three bedrooms; Sara and I are taking the living room and dining room with Jim. This one _**is**_ personal."

Everyone scattered.

"Gil, we had a home security system installed right after Randall escaped, and it included outside security cameras for the house. I'm gonna call the security company for their tapes. It might help us," Jim said as he got on his cell phone.

"Anything and everything, as you know," Grissom replied.

Sara was taking photographs as they began to screen the living room, while Grissom began dusting for prints. She moved to the large glob of whitish fluid pooled on the hardwood floor by one of the area rugs. With care, she collected several swabs before scooping the remainder into a specimen container. She stood up and went to the where the home-made Christmas stockings had been pulled from the mantle and scattered on the floor, almost symbolic in an attempt to destroy a family. Her mind whispered "Iris".

A commotion was heard outside the front door. The news media had gotten wind of the kidnapping, and two news crews were outside the house. Officers were keeping them at bay in the street. Jim swore to himself as he went out to face the leering press.

A female reporter clamored for Jim's attention. "Detective Brass, do you have any comment you'd like to make?"

"Don't you people ever rest? What do you want to know? My wife's been kidnapped! She's pregnant with triplets! Why? Who? Officers, get these….these…get 'em away from my home!" Jim barked angrily. Brass strode back toward the house, taking some satisfaction in hearing the protests of the media as they were forced to pack up and leave. Vultures, he thought.

Detectives Sofia Curtis and Sam Vega met him just as soon as he stepped away from the press mob. "Jim, where do you need us?" Sofia asked.

"The usual canvassing…ask my neighbors if anyone heard or saw anything…for starters. Gil's group is still processing the place," Brass replied. They both nodded and started walking in opposite directions to the homes flanking Jim's. Kacee was out of pocket in Henderson but on her way.

Heading on up the driveway, Nick and Warrick were returning from the back. "Jim, we really didn't find anything to suggest the kidnapper was out back or to the sides of the house. No fresh footprints. The ones in the backyard are smaller, but we took casts anyway. Nick and I are still looking everything over though," Warrick told Brass.

"Yeah, they're probably Iris', she likes doing flower garden stuff," Jim stated.

Greg was carefully sweeping the master bedroom with his UV flashlight. When Greg had been in the nursery room, his heart sank as he gazed at the three awaiting cribs. Snow had brought him out of his thoughts when she had licked his hand. He gently patted the dog on the head, trying to reassure her.

Catherine had finished in the kitchen and the hall bathroom. She passed Greg in the master bedroom as she headed for its bathroom. She carried along the prints she had lifted, some small evidence bags, and her camera to continue taking photographs. As Catherine walked into the bathroom, she stopped up short. "Jim! Gil!" She called out.

Grissom and Jim joined her in moments. Written in blood-red lipstick on the mirror was "CANDID CAMERA" with a smiley-face. "Sick son of a…." Jim began before his voice trailed away.

"Cath, Greg, as soon you're finished, meet us in the living room," Grissom said shortly but urgently. "Jim, we need to watch what's on that camcorder."

Within forty-five minutes, the rest of house had been processed and the CSI team along with Sofia and Sam were gathered in the living room to watch the contents of the digital camcorder. Brass connected it to their big screen TV and set it to play.


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER NINTEEN

The picture on the camcorder was like watching Jell-O. The image of the living room was being shaken as if the camcorder was held during an earthquake. The audio revealed the sounds of a struggle, a sharp cry that was definitely male, glass breaking, grunting and panting, finally punctuated by the thud of a slap finding its way home. The camcorder image now steadied and a face was beheld by the CSI crew…Nathan Randall after he removed his blonde wig and dark plastic glasses and dressed in a UPS uniform.

"That's much better now. James, my old friend, greetings and salutations from your never

mentally ill acquaintance. You must be wondering about the reason for my pre-holiday visit to your home. I'm here to see Iris, of course, and your lovely unborn children. Actually, Iris wasn't as hospitable as I was hoping she would be. Really, my dear, biting and kicking and scratching is most unladylike. She's quite feisty, James. After she bit me, which I'm sure you heard, I had to discipline her slightly which you also heard no doubt. Let me put this on wide angle. Much improved. Wonderful."

Brass swallowed hard as the camcorder showed the scene Nick had awakened to, except that Iris sat on the couch nearly where he sat now. She wore her wire-framed glasses as she'd not put on her contacts in yet. Her eyes were large but her disdain for Randall showed clearly. The dark red imprint on one cheek showed where Randall had slapped her forcefully. Jim bit his lip.

Snow could be heard snarling and snapping from the nursery room as well as repeated thuds from her body hitting the door.

"Another dog? If it doesn't make it through the door, it'll live to see another day. If it does, this Taser setting will likely kill it. Let's see where to start. It's well-known to you now that my brave mother orchestrated my escape from Oasis Springs Hospital. It's really quite easy to feign mental illness and fake taking medication and sitting in group therapy or even with your physician. You simply tell them what they want to hear ultimately. It's still a form of prison, even if I could go outside for brief outings with my mother. Writing letters to Heidi, what drivel that was, but I still miss her, more than I thought I would. My mother had asked me what I wanted for Christmas weeks and weeks ago, and she is granting my wish as she always has. I told her I wanted my own family for Christmas, a ready made one, a chance to be a husband and father. I never had that opportunity, you see, James. Since you deprived me of my happiness, I'm taking away what's most precious to you. I want you to imagine Iris being with me, doing what you do that gives equal pleasure, as well as me raising your children up as their father. "

Iris' eyes went wide as she looked first at Randall in disbelief and then back at the camera. She gave a terse shake of the head, her expression clearly one of never, she would never let that come to pass. Nathan could be heard chuckling as he watched her.

"Yes, Iris, you recoil inside at the idea of me touching you, caressing you, holding the babies you carry on my own knee to cherish as a father."

"What you want can't be and will never be, Randall!" Iris hissed, ready to do battle with him yet again; the adrenalin beginning to surge through her.

Randall froze her where she sat when he aimed the Taser gun at Nick's prostrate form. "You will do exactly as I say, Iris. I now have this at the highest possible setting and am prepared to use it repeatedly on your CSI friend here. Are you willing to risk his life further?"

"No," Iris replied tonelessly as her shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Good. I expect complete obedience from you. I want you to demonstrate that now and as proof to your husband for he will be watching this before the day is out," Randall declared. "Come here and kneel before me."

"What? Why?" Iris questioned.

"No questions! Only obedience! I will not ask again!" Nathan roared at Iris, aiming the Taser gun at Nick.

Iris slowly rose from the couch to kneel before Randall as he demanded. He gazed down at her with a leering smile. "Unbuckle my belt and unzip my pants. Be quick about it before I change my mind about your friend over there."

Her eyes reflecting her agony as she gazed toward Nick, Iris complied with Randall's instructions. To her horror, he wore no underwear and his intent was now only too plain. He seized her hair with one hand and guided with the other. "Yes, that's it, Iris. Visualize James for me as you do this. If you bite, your friend is dead I promise you that."

Randall abused Iris for the next several minutes, ceasing only when Iris pulled away from him and retched out the contents within her mouth. She expelled a large whitish glob of spittle and Nathan's essence to pool on the floor beside her. Her coughing showed her strain to expel every bit of material from her mouth. "We're not done, Iris. James must see how completely you belong to me now." With that, Randall pushed Iris down onto her back this time as he pinned her beneath him. He cursed loudly as he tore open her robe and pushed between her legs to force them apart and roughly enter her. Iris' cry of pain as Randall brutalized her further caused Brass to dig his nails into his palms as his fury blossomed as they continued to watch the camcorder.

Tears seeping from her eyes, unnoticed by Randall who pounded into her without mercy, Iris turned her head to see Nick and stretched out her hand to hold his. She checked his pulse and found it strong, his breathing was regular, but he remained unconscious. Looking at Nick helped her to detach from Nathan's assault before she looked up at the camera, her eyes showing what Randall would never have, her soul and love for Jim and their children.

Breathing heavily, Randall finally finished and stood up from her as he pulled his pants back up to zip and buckle his belt. Iris rolled onto her side and drew her knees up to herself, pain shooting throughout her body. Never again, she prayed, never again. He grinned with satisfaction at what he'd just done. "Very good, Iris, as that's my first time ever with a woman. My compliments, James, you must find her very satisfactory in the boudoir. No doubt I will too. We'll be right back."

Nathan pulled Iris to her feet and shoved her away from the camera. The sounds of their footsteps heard going down the hall. They returned ten minutes later. Iris was wearing a maternity outfit.

"We had to visit the little room and allow Iris to change her clothes and clean up after our dalliance," Randall remarked. "James, we are getting ready to leave, but I will allow Iris to say good-bye."

Iris glared with anger at Nathan. Her expression softened slightly when she faced the camera. Moving quickly she began to sign to the camera, hoping she was making the right ones she intended. She kept a look of intense concentration as she flew through the signs, until Randall backhanded her angrily, causing her to fall to the floor heavily.

"I don't know what all you just tried to say but I know enough of the signing to tell it wasn't goodbye," Randall snarled.

Iris' gaze of anger was renewed at Nathan as she slowly got up from the floor to face him yet again. His arm swept back to deliver another blow, but something about Iris' unflinching gaze and posture gave him pause. "A compromise then, my dear, as you will see I can be generous. You may say one word and one word alone that will convey everything that's between you and James. It can be a sign even."

Maintaining her composure, Iris looked at the camera with eyes only for Jim. She gave him her Mona Lisa smile as she signed a "B" with her right hand and placed it over her heart to change it into the I-L-Y for I love you. "Bashert", she said softly but with all the strength and conviction within her.

"James, I have broken the eighth and tenth commandments here. I have stolen and I have coveted my neighbor's house and my neighbor's wife. Rest assured, James, Iris and the children shall want for nothing. I have everything under control. Good-bye!"

With that, Randall took Iris by the shoulders and forced her away from the camera.

Snow's barking changed to a mournful howling that echoed throughout the house.


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER TWENTY

The camcorder went on until it showed Nick groggily getting up from the floor, his calling for Iris…

A now very pale and drawn looking Jim Brass got up to unplug the camera as it was now evidence too. It had been dusted for prints but needed to be bagged and catalogued. He cleared his throat, his worst fears having been realized. "Listen, uh, you guys are family to us. We gotta take this nut job down. I can't do this alone. I just want my family back safe and sound." Brass sat down wearily and put his face in hands.

Clearing his throat, Grissom quietly said, "It's not the first time Iris has been taken."

Shocked facial expressions and gasps came collectively from the rest of the CSI team and detectives.

"Iris never wanted this to be general knowledge but in view of the circumstances I have to amend that now. Before she transferred from Dallas to Vegas, she was involved in the case of a serial murderer called the FTD killer. He murdered six women whose first names were all flowers. The victims were raped, strangled or suffocated. Iris was to have been victim number seven when she was kidnapped. The murderer though was more intimately associated with her than she could have ever imagined. He was a homicide detective in the Dallas Police Department she was friends with but who wanted more in the relationship. Iris had refused him and in his anger and obsession over her he decided to make her his next victim. He didn't count on her putting up a fight. At that time, she decided she wanted a fresh start in a new city, and she was recommended to me."

Brass was the most stunned of all. Iris had never told him about this, and while he could understand why it troubled him somewhat. Jim resolved he would never bring the matter up to Iris though. Grissom saw this and went over to his best friend. "Jim, she never wanted others to know the circumstances of the kidnapping. He was going to rape her. She's always felt she should have known somehow he was the killer in spite of the miraculous way she didn't come to further harm."

Jim nodded slowly, still taking the revelation in about Iris' past.

Grissom tried to keep a positive spin on the situation. "Jim, I'll have to review that tape again to see what Iris was signing so quickly, but it has to do with the UPS van Randall was using."

"Yeah, Sam and Sofia are making inquiries to find out if a UPS van was stolen," Brass said.

At that, Sofia came around to Jim first. She gently grasped his hands. "Between us and the CSI's, we will get her back, Jim."

As she stepped away, Sam quickly came up to Jim. "Sofia said it for me."

Gil placed his hand on Jim's shoulder to squeeze it supportively as Brass looked up appreciatively. "She's strong, Jim. She'll find a way to hang on. Even in the midst of this, she's thinking like a CSI to leave as much physical evidence behind as possible." He coughed slightly as his voice became thick with emotion.

Catherine came to him to embrace him long and hard. She sniffled slightly with moist eyes. "My money's on her, too, Jim. Lindsey needs that babysitting job Iris promised her." A weak ripple of laughter went through the group.

Sara could only match Catherine's hug in intensity as Jim gave her a quick peck on the cheek. Her eyes brimmed with tears as well. "You got me 24/7, hear? I'm just a call away. No cough drops, okay? She's coming home!" Brass gave her a Scout's honor sign.

Warrick put a hand on Jim's shoulder. "Man, we are so getting her back, Brass! You hang in there and keep the faith, bro! My bet's on her too, and she's a sure thing!"

Greg was next up. He and Brass had not always seen eye to eye, feeling he always had to prove himself. Since his help with the Heidi Watson case, though, it had been different. His heart went out to Jim in a new way. "Iris will keep him guessing right up to the minute we get her back, and then that scumbag will be wondering how the heck we did it." Brass gratefully put his hand on Greg's shoulder at that.

Nick stood up wearily to walk up to Jim. His heart had broken when he saw Iris reaching out to grasp his hand, her concern for him above her own even as she was being brutalized. Jim spoke for him. "Nick, I think she was doing that to gain strength from you at the same time. She wasn't alone. You were there."

"But what did I do, Jim? Look at what happened to her! I'll never forget that, not as long as I live!" Nick cried out bitterly.

"None of us can, pal! That's what's going to keep us going especially when we feel like we can't look at another print or analyze another sample or check another computer database or pull another case file. You'll reach down just like me or anyone else in this room and seize that extra oomph you need to get you jump started again!" Brass affirmed.

Jim's cell phone rang. He quickly took the call in the kitchen. It was a representative at the security company. The outdoor camera tapes were being couriered over to the LVPD and would be there within the hour. Brass asked Grissom if he would view the tapes with him as the rest of the evidence from his home was processed by the CSI team to which Grissom readily agreed.

The team went out to their respective vehicles to return to the lab.

Archie in the AV lab had received the tapes and had everything ready for Gil and Jim to review. The images did not spare Jim. Early on, they saw Evelyn Randall come out of the van and up to the front license plate to apply black tape to obscure the numbers and then go to the back to do the same to the rear plate. She made no effort to conceal her identity as Nathan had. Later, Nathan Randall was seen literally dragging Iris out of their home as she fought against him every step of the way. He had his hand over her mouth and a gag was in place. Evelyn Randall opened the sliding door of the van and looked around to make sure they were not being anymore conspicuous than needed. Iris continued struggling and kicking and twisting to avoid being put inside the van. Evelyn suddenly moved to hold her as Nathan cold-cocked Iris with a right hook. Iris collapsed into Nathan's waiting arms as she was loaded into the van like a sack of potatoes. The van slowly pulled out of the driveway.

Brass couldn't hold it in any longer. He slammed the table in front of him in anger as a torrent of choice words came forth. Every curse he could think of he laid on Randall and his mother. He pounded the table again in frustration. Grissom and Archie were quiet; Brass had to vent somewhere. Jim wanted something to punch…he needed to go home and work out in the garage with the punching bag like when he boxed in high school and college and in the Marines.

After several moments, Jim took a deep breath. "Gil, I lost it."

"A word to the wise, my friend, that's pretty tame to what I was expecting out of you," Grissom remarked. He again grasped his friend's shoulder in a show of support. "Let's see that DVD again and pinpoint what Iris was trying to tell us. She must have gambled on the hope that Nathan knew next to nothing about signing. Are you up to it?"

Jim needed a thread of hope to cling to. "Yeah, it ain't gonna be easy to see again but let's get on with it."

Archie fast-forwarded through the DVD, his shock evident as he saw Iris being assaulted by Randall. It was just as unsettling for Jim and Gil to see again even as it was being sped over. Swallowing his bile, Archie slowed to the spot where Iris began to sign. Grissom watched intently and asked for the scene to be replayed several times. "I don't believe it!"

"What'd she tell us? Come on, Gil!" Brass exclaimed.

"She's giving us the license numbers of the van as well as the fact that it's a Ford cargo van and UPS only uses Chevrolet vans. Iris noted that the decals are magnetic and not painted on. The last thing she signs is don't give up! She must have looked out and caused Evelyn to stay in the van until Nick eventually opened the door. That's how she saw the real license plates!" Grissom sat back and rubbed at his chin speculatively.

"That's my girl!" Jim said positively for the first time that afternoon with a trace of a smile.

As they left the AV lab, Grissom had to ask. "Jim, you sure you want to go home tonight? You can bring Snow over to our place. I really don't think you ought to be alone right now."

"Gil, I know you mean well, but I'm a big boy. I can handle going home tonight. It's going to be tough, absolutely. I imaging going to sleep will be the hardest part," Jim acknowledged with a slightly sad expression. "Is the team done with our house then?"

"They're done. Look, if you change your mind, just call us or if you need anything. I mean it, Jim," Grissom said firmly.

"I kind of know now what Janice Watson meant by going home to an empty house after Heidi died. It's gonna be empty, Gil, until we get Iris and the kids back," Brass observed as he got ready to head home…a word that didn't hold the same meaning it did earlier in the day for him.

Grissom watched his best friend leave with a heavy heart. Grissom was headed back to his office when he saw the break room was packed with lab personnel. The late afternoon news was on. "Repeating our top news story. The Crime Scene Investigation Lab was beset by the abduction this morning of one of their own investigators, Iris King Brass, wife of Detective Jim Brass, from their home allegedly by recent mental patient escapee Nathan Randall with the apparent aid of his mother Evelyn Randall. To complicate things, Mrs. Brass is pregnant with triplets and very near her time as we understand it. No ransom demands or motive for the kidnapping have been made public. We are running the most recent pictures we have on record of Nathan and Evelyn Randall. A brown Ford van bearing false UPS logos was used in the crime. The license plate number is being flashed on the screen. If you have information regarding this crime, please call the LVPD at 702-555-HELP."

The Randalls also watched the evening news in amusement. It would not disrupt their plans at all and to have the news coverage could only be distracting Jim Brass further. To know Brass would suffer emotionally at this additional intrusion into his personal life only sweetened their satisfaction further.


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE

Iris opened her eyes slowly. She was in a large king-size bed. Her lower jaw was tender and sore as she rubbed at it gingerly. Nathan slugged her, she recalled. In fact, she ached all over it seemed from head to foot. She began to shudder violently at that point, memories of her abduction in Dallas at the hands of Max Schneider flooding her mind now coupled with Nathan's twisted attack on her. Struggling to control the mental onslaught and banish those images while breathing a silent prayer that Nathan's assault had done nothing to harm her and Jim's unborn children, Iris listened carefully for any sign of Nathan or his mother. Not hearing anything immediately, Iris quietly got up to peer out one of the bedroom windows. The room was large, airy, and decorated quite stylishly. Iris noted a surveillance camera in the ceiling. The view outside was spectacular of a lake but what lake…Lake Mead? She could see no other nearby houses or even a boat out on the lake. Iris noted the bedroom to be on the second floor. Nature called and she was glad to find that there was a bathroom adjoining the bedroom.

As she came out of the bathroom, she found Nathan and Evelyn waiting for her. She was immediately on her guard.

"Iris, my sweet, I trust you've rested well," Nathan said in a honey-sweet tone.

"Save your pleasantries, Randall, they fall on deaf ears!" Iris declared angrily.

"Very well, you might as well see the entirety of your gilded cage. Remember the little bluebird figurine I sent you after I was in custody? Mother sent that to you on my behalf. You are now the caged bird, my dear, so I require your respect. I don't expect you to love me, but the children you bear will and if you hope to see them, you will be the picture of cooperation," Randall avowed, his voice tight with anger.

Evelyn went to stand by Iris, seizing one of her wrists in a vise-like grip. "You'll play the part of the wife my son desires, or you'll have me to answer to."

Iris met her stare unwavering with her own. "Iron bars do not a prison make, you and your son will fail in this. My husband is coming for me. I will be delivered from this." Iris resolved with such an air of confidence and conviction that Evelyn's eyes narrowed at her.

"Mother, please, she will see our way is the best one; that is, if she wants to remain in this life," Nathan cajoled with a malevolent chuckle as he went to grasp Iris' unwilling hand while he gazed fixedly into her eyes.

Iris felt an icy hand clutch her heart. She had no doubt whatsoever she was staring into the eyes of pure evil.

"Come along, my precious, see what great lengths my mother has gone to make our first home a cozy nest," Nathan coaxed, literally having to drag Iris with him yet again.

The home was indeed spacious and luxurious in décor as Iris was forced to go from room to room with Nathan and his mother. One bedroom held three cribs, two painted blue and one pink. Iris' heart revolted at the thought of her babies being born here. The bedroom next to it had been arranged to look like a delivery suite including medical equipment.

"Why is this room set up this way?" Iris questioned Nathan.

"The babies will be delivered here by a physician we're flying in from Mexico when you do appear to be in labor. Mother will pick him up at a nearby local airport. Everything has been arranged well in advance," Nathan replied smoothly.

"What if there are complications?" Iris persisted.

"A nurse who works with the doctor will come as well. Barring something life-threatening, we can handle your labor and delivery here," Nathan commented.

"What if it's life-threatening then?" Iris would not be dissuaded.

"You ask too many questions about things that may not occur, but should there be complications, we're prepared to save the children," Nathan replied with an air of nonchalance.

No matter what, her life was forfeit and her children would be left in the care of a pedophile and his amoral mother. A cold wind blew through her soul as her heart cried out for Jim.

Taking both of her hands in his now, Nathan gave her a dreamy look as he continued.

"You will appreciate the updates Mother has done to the home for security. All windows are double-paned and are security locked by remote control. All doors and windows are wired with an alarm system. There are surveillance cameras in all the rooms of the house. Mother and I can see where you will be at all times day or night as the cameras have night vision as well. All doors going in and out are dead-bolted, again Mother or I only have a key. Don't entertain thoughts of trying to fly away, Iris. We've covered all avenues of escape. There's no inside phone and while there is a computer here with a webcam, your access is limited and will be monitored daily. Of course, you can't email or blog or chat or Ebay, but you otherwise can use the computer. Mother will go in to Las Vegas for anything we need. I will be here as your constant knight in shining armor."

Clearing her throat, Iris then gave him a slight smile with a wink. "Nathan, I am truly impressed at the lengths you and your mother have gone to. I can safely say no one at the CSI Lab or Vegas PD would've thought this possible. They were truly stumped as to your whereabouts."

"The sooner you accept your role here, the better things can be between us. I didn't lie when I told James on that camcorder that I wanted my own family and coveted his. We could be such a happy family, Iris, please give it a chance! After the children are born, we'll leave here and make a new life in Mexico. Mother has again made arrangements there. Just think, Iris, a second chance for a new life," Nathan gushed, his mind flashing ahead.

Iris would maintain the façade that Nathan desired of a Susie Homemaker wife. Her mind was racing. Looking blandly about her, she was formulating ideas of how to escape but time was not on her side. She knew she would protect the children at any cost. She would not abandon them to a fate of guaranteed abuse at the hands of Nathan Randall. Escape before her due date at Christmas and that Jim would find her were the strands of hope she would cling to.


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO

The outside sky was darkening as Jim looked on from the living room couch. He was already on his third glass of Jack Daniels trying to numb himself from the horror of the day's events. The weather had been getting progressively colder, and he'd had to turn on the furnace. Snow lay at his feet. She was his shadow now, especially since Iris had been taken. It'd be so easy to crawl inside the Jack Daniels bottle and stay there he mused. He'd been sober now for several years since his divorce from Nancy and subsequent move to Vegas. He drank socially for the most part and was grateful Iris had never grumbled at him. She'd had champagne at their wedding and a rare glass of wine prior to her pregnancy. With firm resolve, he put the bottle of Jack Daniels away as he finished his glass. He called in and talked briefly with Kacee who was also helping Sam and Sofia with the case. She was going to follow a lead in the morning about a local auto auction where the brown Ford van may have been purchased. He asked her to keep him posted if she found out anything. The first night is the worst he'd always heard in a kidnapping as it had been when Nick was taken. That rollercoaster case had been the impetus for Grissom getting his team back and, in Brass' opinion, some of the finest work the CSI's had ever done. They'd do no less for Iris and him.

Evelyn had grudgingly brought Iris dinner from the Chang's located in Henderson that was nearest to the house they were staying in although the drive was nearly thirty minutes each way. As Iris dug into the sweet-n-sour pork and pineapple chicken with fried rice, she stirred it all together and started to eat. Nathan made a face as he couldn't stand Chinese food, so his mother had brought them something from a Chili's restaurant. Iris told them this was going to be daily ritual for her as she couldn't eat anything else, and it had to be fresh food. She received an evil-looking glare from Evelyn at that knowing she had two choices – order the meals carryout or fetch them daily for their unwilling guest. She railed at the idea of having to drive an hour daily to bring special food to this stranger that she struggled to understand was of such importance to her son. Yet, she knew she would have to as to have the food brought there repeatedly might cause suspicion.

Later as Iris got ready to sleep in a foreign bed, she looked up at the stars winking in the night sky. "Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight, I wish I may I wish I might have the wish I wish tonight. I wish for Jim to sleep well and that I love him and miss him." As she lay down with difficulty, it was hard to find a position that was comfortable these days. She lay on the side she always did and reached across to where Jim would be. As she stroked the empty space, a choked sigh broke through her lips as the tears came silently while her shoulders shook from weeping. She caused herself to remember every part of his face, each line about his mouth or forehead, the strong jaw, the mouth that gave her passionate kisses. This being the first night ever they'd been apart. She spoke with the softest of whispers…"Give him strength…don't let him give up."

Watching the evening news in what was now her room, Iris was somewhat mortified to see her picture showed on every channel as she was extremely camera-shy and seeing her image being displayed in this way was most unsettling. While she was grateful to know the media was keeping this in the forefront of the public's memory and hope indeed that someone somewhere might see Evelyn, she could only imagine how it was affecting Brass who disliked dealing with the media.

Brass also had gazed at the stars shining brilliantly above through their bedroom window. Snow lay on the floor beside the bed, chasing something in her sleep. Jim hoped it was Randall. He held Iris' bathrobe and smelled the floral perfume she used that was very light and delicate. Half of him was missing he knew, and he felt lost and empty. Reaching out for where Iris should be, he clasped her pillow to him as a broken sob escaped him. How could he sleep? Were she and the babies safe? The questions burned into his soul. Jim rarely prayed, he believed sure, but seldom felt the need to do the praying part. Iris did that well enough for them both. What could it hurt? "Watch over Iris and our kids, keep them from harm."

Nathan crawled into bed as Iris slept restlessly. He gently touched her gravid stomach, marveling at the movements beneath his hand. Even in her sleep, Iris seemed to sense him and rolled away from him, her soft sigh of "Jim" was not lost to Nathan's ears. That would change. If it was the last thing he ever did, that would change. His attempts to snuggle Iris to him were met by her kicking in her sleep, muttering as she did so. He had to content himself with just sharing the bed with her.


	23. Chapter 23

CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE

Jim was up early the next morning, having slept very little and poorly, as he headed into work. The thought of stopping somewhere for breakfast made him ache for Iris all the more. He missed their meals together, laughing or talking about the day to come or the day they'd had, watching a ball game together, slow dancing, arguing over big or little things and then getting to make up, her butterfly kisses. He missed it all. When his cell phone suddenly rang, he was grateful for the distraction.

"Dad?" It was Ellie. She had been out visiting her mother in New Jersey early for Christmas break from UNLV when Jim had notified her of what had happened.

"Hey, sweets, I'm glad you called your old man!" Jim exclaimed, trying his best to sound upbeat.

"Dad, it's me, remember? I know you when you're up and when you ain't, so any news?" Ellie questioned her father.

"Some leads are starting to come in but no real break yet. No further word either from the creep who's got Iris. It's a twisted vengeance trip he's on and he thinks he'll have ultimate revenge on me by keeping her and the babies. As much as I hate to admit it, he would too," Jim reluctantly acknowledged.

"Well, I'm flying back right away. I'll stay with you, okay? Can you pick me up at the airport tonight?" Ellie queried.

"Sure, just tell me what time and, Ellie, thanks."

"For what?"

"You know."

"I love you too, Dad, and that goes for Iris as well. They're messing with the wrong family!" Ellie retorted like her old self.

As Jim came into the LVPD building, he began seeing police and lab personnel wearing little yellow ribbons like the ones seen for breast cancer or other causes. The ribbons also displayed four hearts. As he walked by Catherine's office, she called out to him so he stepped in to say good morning. He noted she was also wearing a yellow ribbon that he pointed at questioningly.

"Lindsey's church youth group was at my house last night. They wanted to do something for you to show their support and came up with the yellow ribbons. The four hearts were my contribution to the design. The kids made every one, Jim, and worked at it for hours. I brought them here, and they've been snatched up like hotcakes. I saved one for you and I've got requests for more. The kids want to make as many as needed," Catherine relayed to him.

Jim sat down across from her, his face looking puzzled as he accepted the ribbon badge from Catherine. "The kids made them? Heh, just when I start to think the youth of America is going down the tubes…"

"How are you doing, Jim?" Catherine questioned, reaching across her desk to grasp Jim's hand. He appreciated her support and gave her a half-smile in return.

"Last night was hell. I kept reaching for her even in my sleep. I'd wake up the moment I couldn't feel her there. I dreamt of how she was the last night there, she was touching my face, and I can still feel that. I asked her why she was doing that and she said to help her remember," Brass' voice broke in spite of his effort.

Catherine was up in an instant to embrace Jim. "Aww, Brass, we all felt this way when it was Nick. You feel mad as hell then angry then helpless then look for the way to crack the case. We are going to get her back!"

Jim took comfort from the fierce way Catherine declared this. He cupped her face in his hand for a moment. They'd known each other so long and flirted over the years but it had always been kept as a close friendship. To say he'd never been attracted to Catherine would be a lie, but neither of them had ever attempted to make it more than what it was between them.

"Tell Lindsey she made my day!" Jim said finally, putting on the ribbon badge on his suit jacket lapel. "I'm headed on to my office."

Jim was just getting settled into his chair when Grissom dropped by. "Morning, Jim."

Grissom also sported the little yellow ribbon as he went to sit in one of the office chairs.

"Hey, Gil, what's the latest?" Brass asked.

"DNA results are in on the trail of blood drops going toward your front door as well as the semen and are consistent with the DNA profile on record for Nathan Randall. The saliva fit Iris' DNA sequence. No surprises thus far. Does Sofia or Sam have any leads?" Grissom inquired.

"Sofia interviewed my elderly neighbor, Mrs. Howard. She recalled seeing the UPS van in the driveway and wondered why it was there so long to make a delivery. When she looked out her window later on, the van was gone. No one else was home at the time besides her. Bad guys 1, good guys zip," Brass hit the table in frustration.

Grissom looked on in sympathy for his friend. "They're going to mess up somewhere, Jim. We'll keep it after it for as long as it takes."

"Gil, there's not much to go on, and that's just it. We know the why and the how, but it's the where we lack. Randall took extra care to make sure we knew it was him and why, now if we had the where, we'd have Iris," Brass growled angrily.

"Jim?" Another voice joined them as Kacee stepped into the office. She, too, wore a yellow ribbon on her blouse.

"Kacee, give me good news!" Jim said hopefully as she took the other seat by Grissom.

"We ran the license plate number you gave us, Grissom, and it came back as a brown Ford cargo van that was purchased over two weeks ago at an auto auction in Boulder City. It was paid for in cash and the name on the bill of sale was Arnelle Davyln. The identification provided looked authentic at the time, and the photo ID is that of Evelyn Randall with a different hair color, probably a wig, but the sale went through without a red flag," Kacee summarized.

Grissom had one of his intent looks going with a slight tilt of his head as he mused, writing out letters on a paper tablet. "Arnelle Davyln. Now there's a play on words. It's an anagram for Evelyn Randall and that the last name sounds like "the villain."

"Cute, very cute," Jim said sarcastically, as his cell phone rang. "Scott Branch, how nice to hear from you! Look the latest on the mother-son team you so judiciously represent we've now tied the mother to having purchased the van used to abduct Iris. Are you still maintaining you have no knowledge of their whereabouts because believe me, I'll put Hell's hounds on you if you're concealing anything!"

Grissom and Kacee looked on while the next several moments were tense as Brass' exchange with the family attorney for the Randalls continued. Branch maintained his denial of any further contact with either Nathan or Evelyn or having any knowledge of the purchase of the Ford cargo van. He decried Jim's insinuating that he would conceal any information as he knew the penalty for obstruction of justice.

"I just can't shake the notion he knows something. I could be wrong, but something still isn't right with that clown," Brass maintained.

"Jim, I'm going to go contact the impound lot as well as make inquiries to other impound lots within a 100-mile radius of Vegas to see if that van might have shown up. We've also got the plates and make of the van issued to all area towing companies. Something's bound to turn up," Kacee affirmed.

"Thanks for extra effort, Kacee. I appreciate it!" Jim said with a small smile.

"Jim, I'm going to be out of pocket for a couple of hours later with Sara this afternoon," Grissom said.

"Heh, romantic?" Brass could say after Kacee had left the office.

"Sara just wants to take a short ride before it gets too dark and cold before much longer. I haven't ridden in a while and since this happened, and we've both been on edge. Sara and Iris are like this, the same as they are with Catherine. I guess it's good they are all so close," Grissom replied as he held up crossed fingers.

"Those girls are like peas in a pod, definitely. You two need some couple time and take it where you can get it. Believe me, you never know. I'm leaving soon myself to pick up Ellie at the airport. I'll be glad for the company," Jim said simply.

"Jim, I'm glad to see how well Ellie's doing and how far she's come. Give her my best," Grissom said as he headed out of Brass's office.'

Grissom and Sara arrived at the boarding stable where their horses, Kyrie and Kheper, were kept. Grissom had bought Kheper, a dark bay Morgan gelding, at Iris' recommendation from the same horse rescue group Kyrie had come from. He hadn't been sure of what to name his horse until Iris had suggested the Egyptian name for the scarab beetle. They quickly got the horses saddled and headed out to their favorite trail that was Iris's as well. The chilly air was invigorating to them as the horses cantered along, Grissom admiring how well Sara rode Kyrie as Sara's thoughts were the same for Grissom's form. They finally reached the spot Iris had dubbed "the thinking place" and found it to be the highlight of the trail ride every time.

As they dismounted and turned the horses loose to graze nearby, Grissom spread a blanket out while Sara set up a small picnic meal she'd brought. She gratefully snuggled next to him as they ate quietly. "Griss, what's on your mind? Why did you all of a sudden decide to ride today?" Sara asked in a soft voice, content to be alone with Grissom and away from the hustle and bustle of the lab for a little while.

"Mmmm, awesome chicken you made, Sara! Iris must be rubbing off on you," Grissom smiled down at her, smothering her protested response with a deep kiss.

"Sneak attack, Grissom, and you didn't answer the question!" Sara fumed at him.

"This has become one of my favorite places to be with you. I'm still surprised at how I embraced riding, and you're a big part of that, and the fact we enjoy this together as much as we do. Life has a strange way of making you evaluate where you are in your travel down its path and with whom." Grissom declared. "What happened when Jim got shot and now Iris has caused me to come to a crossroads of where we stand, and its high time I got off the fence."

Grissom stood up and raised Sara to do the same. She gazed up at him with her mocha-brown eyes that he lost himself in so many times, a silent question on her lips. He gently grasped her left hand as he reached into his jeans pocket. Sara then looked down. Gil brought out the diamond and ruby heart-shaped engagement ring to slip onto her third left finger. She gasped as Grissom held her close to him, tilting her chin up to him as he did so. Their lips met as they molded to one another and time stood still…their breath mingling as each soul brushed the other. Grissom felt tears from Sara's eyes as he brushed them away but not interrupting their kiss.

"Sara, does that mean yes?" Grissom finally asked with a smile and raised eyebrow as they came up from air from what proved to an exceedingly passionate kiss.

"What do you think?" Sara replied as she pulled Grissom down to the blanket…the sharing of body heat not being the only thing to occur.


	24. Chapter 24

CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR

It was Friday morning. Jim heard Ellie snoring from what was still the guest bedroom as he got up to get ready for work. They'd had a late dinner after he'd picked up from the airport the night before. He had to admit it was nice to hear someone else being in the house too. Ellie had gone around straightening things up he hadn't had the heart to touch as yet like the Christmas decorations. She had gazed the longest time at the Christmas stocking, especially the one Iris had made for her. Ellie had started to cry at that as Jim had gone to hold her while she softly wept.

Friday was also the morning of Iris' fifth day of captivity, as she was checking throughout the house again to seek a means of escape. She found thus far that all Nathan had told her about their security features were true. The windows were all alarmed and when Iris had tried to open one, she later said for fresh air, a security alarm had promptly sounded that brought Nathan into the room. He carried a security system remote to and keyed in the alarm code to countermand the alarm. His anger was volcanic at times, making Iris wonder just how unstable he was. He'd made per pay for her "indiscretion" with what was proving to be his favorite form of assault on her, Iris barely making it to the bathroom in time to retch out Nathan's bodily presence of his time with her. She rinsed her mouth out repeatedly and shuddered; each time was getting worse for her, and while it did not harm the unborn babies, it was taking a toll on Iris' morale.

That same day she had fashioned a lock pick using a paperclip she'd found in the computer desk. Her attempts to pick the lock at a side door had resulted in success, only to have a shrill beeping sound at the door's opening. Randall's punishment was a repeat oral assault as well as bringing out a heavy leather belt. The bruises on her arms and legs would not go away anytime soon. She was restless in bed as the Braxton-Hicks contractions were becoming more frequent of late as her due date neared. Iris absently stroked the side of the bed Jim would occupy, closing her eyes as she focused on visualizing his face. He was coming she told herself, but at times the hope became wispy like high clouds in the wind and was hard for her to cling to. It kept her grounded and focused, helping her to not give into despair or apathy.

The door suddenly opened as Nathan stepped in as he walked over to make her get up. "We're headed downstairs, my dear. It's show time." Iris found herself too disheartened to dare ask what was required of her now as she followed Nathan listlessly.

Jim went in to wake Ellie up. "Hey, you want some breakfast, kiddo?"

Ellie mumbled incoherently while she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "Like what?"

"Well, if Iris was here you'd be treated to a feast, but I can manage some pancakes, scrambled eggs and bacon," Brass answered.

"That sounds good, Dad. Wow, I slept like a rock," Ellie yawned.

Jim was grateful for Ellie staying with him right now. It gave him additional purpose besides work right now where the investigation into Iris's kidnapping was ongoing, but the break everyone was literally praying for had not happened. Pastor Mel had contacted him wanting to have a candlelight service at the church that night in support of him and Iris. Jim had debated going through with it. He had gotten to the point he avoided watching the newscasts, but at least they were keeping the story going and maybe just maybe someone out in the general public might see or remember something. The LVPD couldn't be everywhere.

After breakfast, Ellie volunteered to do the dishes as Brass got ready to leave. He stopped impulsively and put a DVD in to play and went to sit on the couch. Ellie stopped washing dishes as she heard Iris' voice - singing. She walked quickly into the living room to see her dad's face as he watched the big screen television. Ellie sat down beside Jim, taking his hand in hers. Iris was singing "Someone to Watch Over Me", and Jim had recorded it during the church talent show which now seemed like a lifetime ago. As the song ended, he froze the last frame that showed her smiling for him alone. Swallowing hard, Jim groaned, "I let you and the babies down, darlin'." Tears tracked slowly down his cheeks.

"Dad, you love her so, don't you?" Ellie whispered.

He nodded his head silently, making no effort to wipe the tears that continued to trickle forth and into the lines of his face. "Next to you, hon, she and the babies are the most important things in my life."

"Dad, Iris told me once that when bad things happen to good people, you had to find the way to make something good come out if it. I don't know what that is, but I believe with all my heart she's coming back safe with the babies," Ellie said confidently.

"I need to believe that, I really do, but it's getting harder. I thought for a second I couldn't remember Iris' voice, so that's why I popped the DVD in. I don't want to forget a thing," Brass admitted.

Ellie looked at her father thoughtfully. "Dad, you have any Aerosmith CDs?"

Jim looked at her quizzically. "Yeah, look over there. Iris keeps them alphabetized."

Ellie got up to look and grinned when she found what she was looking for. "Perfect. Dad, just listen to this, okay?

Aerosmith "I Don't to Miss a Thing":

"I could stay awake just to hear you breathing.

Watch you smile while you are sleeping

While you're far away and dreaming

I could spend my life in this sweet surrender

I could stay lost in this moment forever

Well, every moment spent with you

Is a moment I treasure

I don't wanna close my eyes

I don't wanna fall asleep

'Cause I'd miss you, baby

And I don't wanna miss a thing

'Cause even when I dream of you

The sweetest dream would never do

I'd still miss you, baby

And I don't wanna miss a thing

Lying close to you

Feeling your heart beating

And I'm wondering what you're dreaming

Wondering if it's me you're seeing

Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together

And I just wanna stay with you

In this moment forever, forever and ever

I don't wanna close my eyes

I don't wanna fall asleep

'Cause I'd miss you, baby

And I don't wanna miss a thing

'Cause even when I dream of you

The sweetest dream would never do

I'd still miss you, baby

And I don't wanna miss a thing

I don't wanna miss one smile

I don't wanna miss one kiss

Well, I just wanna be with you

Right here with you, just like this

I just wanna hold you close

Feel your heart so close to mine

And just stay here in this moment

For all the rest of time

Don't wanna close my eyes

Don't wanna fall asleep

'Cause I'd miss you, baby

And I don't wanna miss a thing

'Cause even when I dream of you

The sweetest dream would never do

'Cause I'd still miss you, baby

And I don't wanna miss a thing

I don't wanna close my eyes

I don't wanna fall asleep

'Cause I'd miss you, baby

And I don't wanna miss a thing

'Cause even when I dream of you

The sweetest dream would never do

I'd still miss you, baby

And I don't wanna miss a thing

Don't wanna close my eyes

Don't wanna fall asleep, yeah

I don't wanna miss a thing

I don't wanna miss a thing."

As the song faded, Jim smiled through his tears as he hugged Ellie close. "That describes me to a T, hon. Keep that one out. When I feel at my worst, that's what I'm listening to. Here are the keys to Iris's old Jeep for you to drive if you need to go anywhere. I gotta get my butt to work. Listen, there's a candlelight service at our church tonight. It'd mean a lot if you could be there."

"Count me in, Dad. Bye!" Ellie waved as he headed out to his car.


	25. Chapter 25

CHAPTER TWENTY FIVE

Brass was sifting through paperwork when the courier arrived and knocked on his office door. The courier was a young kid, probably 21 or so, who nervously came in with the package he bore. "Detective James Brass? I have a package for you, sir."

"Who's this from?" Jim asked as he saw no address information aside from the handwriting of "Detective James Brass, Homicide Department, LVPD".

"My dispatcher had me meet some older lady in a grocery store parking lot near Henderson. The instructions were to deliver this package to you on a stat basis," the courier replied with a shrug.

"Stay right there!" Jim told him as he grabbed his office phone.

Grissom was in his office moments later as well as Catherine and Ecklie. Sara followed close behind them. During the day she kept her engagement ring at home as she and Grissom were waiting for a good time to let their happy news be made public.

Wearing latex gloves, Grissom carefully opened the small package. Inside he found a DVD disc, a Nextel walkie-talkie phone radio, a small key, and a card that Brass asked Gil to read.

"Dear James: Enclosed is a DVD for you, which is an early Christmas present from me. I'll be in touch. The other items are not needed at this time. Happy Holidays, Nathan and Iris and the children."

Jim couldn't help but let a choice word or two slip by before he bit his lip. He rubbed at the back of his head, signaling this bothered him greatly. He then turned to the courier and showed him a picture of Evelyn Randall. "Is this the person who gave you the package?"

"Yes, sir, that's the woman. She was sort of snobby, you know?" the courier stated flatly.

"What was she driving?" asked Jim.

"It was a newer car, a Cadillac CTS, champagne color. Nevada plates I'm pretty sure but I can't recall the numbers," replied the courier.

"How was the courier fee paid for?" queried Grissom.

"It was paid for as a wire transfer, unusual, but it's done that way sometimes," indicated the courier.

"We'll need the number to your supervisor before you go and thank you for your help," Jim said to the young man, who nodded and got out a business card.

"Wait a second…you're the guy with the kidnapped wife! Man, I am sorry. If I can think of anything else, I'll call straight off," said the young man looking flustered.

"It's okay, kid. You've given us some good information to follow up on and I'm grateful," Brass declared honestly.

After the courier had left, Gil asked Jim as he held the DVD after dusting for prints and finding none, "You up to this?"

"Not for me, but for Iris I am," Brass answered as they all headed for the break room, now followed by Detectives Sofia Curtis and Sam Vega.

Grissom put the DVD in to play.

Nathan was the first to greet them. "Happy Holidays; to you all at the CSI unit and LVPD, from the Randall Family- including Iris and our soon to be triplets."

Evelyn stood behind the couch where Iris sat quietly.

Jim let out a sharp exhalation of breath as he saw the bruises on her arms.

"James, we wanted you to have the chance to see Iris again before the babies come. She's quite a remarkable creature, your Iris, and has tried to find ways to escape from the house twice but to no avail. I grant her being resourceful though. She had to be punished, sadly, but I think she's finally going to behave herself," revealed Nathan as he stood behind Iris stroking her shoulder.

"Nathan, let her speak so we can get this over with," Evelyn interjected in a voice that dripped ice.

"She's a class act, makes me shudder," Sara whispered to Grissom, who silently nodded in agreement.

Iris's eyes narrowed at hearing Evelyn. As she got ready to speak, her chin went twice sideways causing some low laughs in the break room. Iris was still Iris. She straightened her shoulders. "Hey, everyone! I'm hanging in there and have been treated okay overall." Iris's eyes said more than that but her voice remained cool and neutral. She made periodic movements with her hands as she spoke further.

"Jim, you know I get fidgety when I'm restless and if my hands aren't moving around. The kids aren't helping things there. I figure the boys are going to be football or hockey players by how rough and tumble they're being, and our girl will be a top-notch gymnast. Please forgive me moving around as a result. My craving for Chang's is worse than ever and I have to have it everyday. I…I miss you something fierce, Bear, and our family there and back east. Well, as you can see, I'm definitely as big as Shamu now, and soon enough the kids will be here. You all are in my thoughts and prayers…always."

"They'll be so touched. Time for you to go," Evelyn hissed sarcastically as she forced Iris up and away from the camera, but not before Iris quickly signed B to ILY for Jim to see. The sound of an attempted slap was heard and Evelyn then swearing at Iris in the background audio as well as to say "How dare you?!!" It was obvious that Evelyn's attempted slap had been foiled by Iris.

Nathan stepped from behind the couch to take a seat and not acknowledging at all what had just happened. "James, you can see Iris is in good condition and we prepared for the impending birth. She thinks she can go till Christmas but between you and me I think it will be beforehand. No matter, if by Christmas she remains undelivered, she will be induced and what a wonderful gift that will be for me. We will make arrangements for this DVD to be delivered to you at work." He added with an evil-sounding chuckle. The picture stopped at that point.

"Sara, could you please replay the DVD and cue to it to where Iris begins speaking?" Grissom requested and Sara promptly complied.

After they had watched the DVD again, Sara turned off the TV and went to sit by Grissom, who had been writing down notes during the second viewing.

Jim gave a long drawn-out sigh. Seeing bruises on Iris was more than he could bear seeing. That she remained steadfast and brave was beyond question.

Grissom said quietly, "Jim, Iris gave us a lot of clues as well as signing to us."

"How's that?" Brass asked in amazement.

"Iris was signing to us. Her movements were blurred to feign just nervous hand or arm activity. She fooled them, or they'd never have allowed that DVD to come to us. Her telling us that she craves Chang's constantly means she's probably having it brought to her daily or at least every other day. There aren't that many Chang's in the Vegas area. She signed seagulls and that means she's near or by water. Jim, she also signed she's been having false labor…Braxton-Hicks contractions. Her time can't be all the far off, maybe less than a week."

Brass mulled over what Grissom told him, formulating a plan of action. He turned to Sam and Sofia. "I want a nationwide database search for 2006 champagne-colored Cadillac CTS's, with particular attention paid to any registered privately or with rental agencies in California and Nevada. Get in contact with every P. F. Chang's Bistro restaurant in the Las Vegas area- including the 'burbs. I want to know if they've had any special orders for only sweet-n-sour pork and pineapple chicken with fried rice over the last week. If any orders delivered where, along with a description of customers or if they have cameras posted for to-go orders."

"We're on it! Sam will call Kacee and get her to help us!" Sofia exclaimed as Sam followed her out.

Grissom thought that for the first time in days, Jim actually looked more like himself. The strain had been starting to show and it was evident that Brass had been sleeping poorly and going on sheer willpower alone. Grissom was grateful to know that Ellie was staying with him.

"Gil, our church is having a candlelight service tonight for Iris and me. If you and Sara could come…" Jim requested hopefully.

"We'll be there. Oh, by the way, I took your advice." Gil replied as he went on to tell Brass about the news regarding Sara and him. Brass' jaw nearly dropped at that. He sported a wide grin as he clapped Grissom on the back.

"Congratulations, my friend! Iris and I…" Jim's voice lagged for a moment. "She'd be thrilled for you both just like I am. I'd say Sara's been pretty patient, Gil. You don't have to tell me, I know to keep your news close to the vest."

As Jim returned to his office, he got a surprise. Annie Kramer sat in one of his chairs.

She stood up and went to embrace him, giving him a gentle kiss on the cheek. They regarded each other fondly for a moment. Brass broke the ice first. "Annie, I wasn't expecting ya."

"Jimmy, when you called me about what happened to Iris you could've knocked me over with a feather. I took some time off from work to come and be moral support for you. I consider Iris a friend. I've made inquiries at the LAPD as well but we've come with nothing thus far. Look, I know I'm here unannounced and all, so I'll understand if you don't want me here. You don't know this but when I finally decided to pursue the Vic Patterson case I did a lot of calls with Iris back and forth. She gave me a lot of encouragement and it helped me get through a real rough patch as the case went forward. I took a lot of crap, but I've kept my badge and my seniority without having to transfer out and in the process I gained a lot respect from fellow officers and lost it with others. Knowing I did the right thing in spite of the risks to my career makes me think I'm a better, stronger person for it. I have Iris to thank for that. I came for both of you," Annie explained as she waited for Jim's reaction.

"Ellie's staying with me in our guest room but we've got another spare room you're welcome to," Jim said warmly as he hugged Annie close.


	26. Chapter 26

CHAPTER TWENTY SIX

Jim along with Ellie and Annie, pulled into the church parking lot that night. It was hard finding a parking place, much to Jim's surprise. He also saw news vans parked there as well. For once, he wasn't complaining as the radio and television stations had been vigilant doing nightly updates about the kidnapping, some newscasters going so far as to wear the yellow ribbon badges made by the church youth group. He, Annie and Ellie each wore one. They got out and walked into the church lobby, where the rest of the CSI team met them. Nick had brought Breanne along with him. Everyone was surprised as well to see Annie with Jim, but kept their thoughts private.

As everyone went into the auditorium of the church, they were led to front-row seats reserved by Pastor Mel. A podium stand in the middle of the stage with a microphone was set up. The auditorium was filled to capacity. News crews from various TV stations were in the back of the auditorium.

Pastor Mel came out on the stage to address the audience. "Thank you for coming tonight as a show of support for Jim and Iris. This is not a memorial service but more of a remembrance service, or some would call a candlelight vigil. We're here collectively to pray and seek the safe return of Iris to her husband as well as the safe delivery of their unborn sons and daughter. I have asked those closest to her to individually come forward tonight to share their thoughts about Iris. A special thanks goes to our youth group for the now hundreds of yellow ribbon badges they've made that I see many wearing tonight. Also by special arrangement, if you all will direct your attention to the projector screen, we have a special webcam link with Iris' family back in Indianapolis."

Jim looked up as he saw Iris' clan. They'd not had the chance to return to Indy to visit since their honeymoon and Jim had been in nightly contact with Iris' siblings. Her two sisters and two brothers with their spouses and children all crowded together. Mike, second oldest to Iris, addressed the audience. "Our part of Jim and Iris' family thank you for coming together with us tonight and, though the distance is great between us, we are there with you in spirit. God bless you all."

Sean, Iris' oldest nephew and the spitting image of her, gave a special sign of B to Jim. The young man was attending Indiana University to get a degree in criminal investigation with future aspirations to work for the FBI. He was in frequent contact with his Uncle Jim to get insight and direction for his career choice. Jim had grown close to the young man in the ensuing months since his marriage.

Conrad Ecklie came up to the podium first. "Iris is quiet and gentle in nature but let me assure you all she has a backbone of steel and never shies from standing up for what is right. I had a difference of opinion with her even to the point of her stating she would resign her position if I didn't amend my position. I did and she was right as it turned out. Iris, we need you back. Your integrity is an example for us all."

Doctor Albert Robbins made his way up next. "I could never get Iris to puke at an autopsy and believe me I tried". This sent a ripple of laughter through the audience. Al continued. "I was amazed to see her offer to pay for the funeral of a girl she did not know and was not related to. A girl old enough to be her daughter and wasn't. Jim, I want to see Iris back and playing with the babies you'll be blessed with. I want to see you both be the great parents I know you'll be."

Greg walked out to the podium. "Uh, I was working in the lab with Iris on a special case one night and it was real late. She was in the trace evidence room and was wearing headphones. I could tell she was rocking out to some great tune. I used to do the same thing when I worked in DNA. Sorry, I digress. I went up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder that made her nearly jump out of her skin. This cracked me up to no end. When I asked her what she was listening to, I thought it would be Abba or some pop fluff stuff. She shocked my socks off when she said it was "Run Like Hell" by Pink Floyd. Oops, can I say that here?" Laughter again was heard throughout the audience at this. "Iris, come back to keep surprising me."

Kacee took the next turn. Her voice was soft but gained volume as she spoke. "I haven't been a detective very long here in Las Vegas. I met Iris my first day here and she befriended me from the get-go. She'd only been with the CSI unit a few months herself. When she and Jim got married, she had me move into her town home. When I went to pay her the first month's rent, she told me I could stay there as long as I wanted to rent-free. Iris, I miss my friend, come back to us safely."

Warrick and Catherine came together holding hands as they approached the podium. Warrick went first. "Iris talked some of us into taking ballroom dancing. Okay, my dance experience is of a different style altogether if you couldn't tell already." Warrick did a little spin move like Michael Jackson to the amusement of the audience. "I danced with Iris at the wedding. Can I tell you she thought she had two left feet and had to work twice as hard at being graceful yet you'd have never known it as she was the belle of the ball. And playing piano here for her while she sang the night of your church talent show was magical to me. Iris, I want to dance with you again and be your piano man and watch you sing lullabies to those babies."

Catherine stepped up to the microphone. "You can always count on Iris to help you out in a pinch. I never had to ask her twice for assistance. She's a superb criminalist, and I bless the day Gil hired her. Beyond that, she's been a good friend to me and supportive without question. Jim, I gave her some special dance lessons that you might recall. I've met very few people that have given as much of themselves as Iris does. Iris, I need you back as my friend also, and to give me some more cooking tips and the babysitting job for my kid, Lindsey." The audience appreciated Catherine's humor as well.

Nick and Breanne came as a couple to the podium too. Breanne addressed the audience first. "I've been Iris's fencing partner. For those of you that don't know, Iris is a good amateur fencer. Nick here can tell that if you were in a dark alley you'd want Iris on your side. When I was partnered with Iris to fence, I was concerned because I stand nearly 5'9" in height and Iris is at best 5'2". I thought it would be to her disadvantage to be with me as a result. However, Iris is resilient and adaptive and proved me wrong again and again I am happy to say. Iris, I miss my fencing partner and friend who's introduced me to her CSI family who I've come to care a great deal for." She said the last of this as she looked directly at Nick.

As Breanne wiped tears away, Nick hugged her before he took his turn to speak, still holding her hand. "Iris lived in Dallas before coming here to Vegas. She and I worked for the same CSI unit back in Dallas, but she hired on after I came here. We always had a lot to talk about as a result. Iris is as sweet and caring as they come, yet she will fight tooth and nail for the truth. She also introduced me to the lady beside me and I will be forever grateful for that. I was with her the day she was kidnapped and it still haunts me that I wasn't able to protect her. While I know Jim holds no blame toward me, I want to see Iris home with Jim by her side with their babies. I'll have no peace until that time. When you feel up to it, Iris, we're goin' two-steppin' at Billy Bob's in Fort Worth."

Sara and Grissom came to the microphone at this time. Sara spoke to the audience. "I've been a friend of Iris's through some thick and thin times. We've been held hostage together, shot at, rode horses in pursuit of a suspect. Iris never wavered with me in those situations and I drew strength from her quiet courage. I've also known a practically unconditional friendship with her. She's one of the people I'm closest to. I remember her having her first big fight with Jim and then storming off from the lab. We went to go horseback riding, but I spent the time listening to her vent about Jim. During the time she was saying how exasperating he was at times, she spoke more of saying he was like the air she breathed and the best part of her day was with him in it and how miserable she was to be away from him. I've seen few couples as in love as these two who would go through fire for each other and are right now," Sara's eyes glistened as she turned away to sniffle into a tissue.

After hugging Sara for a moment, Grissom now spoke to the audience and as he did so he signed. _"When I first interviewed Iris, I was impressed at how she was not jaded or cynical given her background of having lost her first husband in a robbery. She demonstrated a quiet strength about herself and was very adept in her skills as a CSI. I found to my surprise that she also signed when she and Sara had been taken hostage in a convenience store robbery gone bad. Her value to our team cannot be calculated. Her worth as a friend and part of our CSI family is inestimable. I've known few people who have been more caring or giving to others. She told me once she felt like an ugly duckling in a world of swans. Iris, I think the reverse is true in your case. Our circle in life is incomplete without you. To my best friend, Jim, I also pray and wish for the safe return of Iris and the babies."_

Annie Kramer came up next. "I am a friend of Jim's from years back. I came to Vegas earlier today as a gesture of support for Jim and Iris. I haven't known Iris as well as or as long as most of you here tonight. Yet in that time I feel I have gained the friendship of a very special person who has touched and is touching several lives. She's been an encouragement to me in time of need without questioning and giving of her time and care. Iris, I want to next see you and Jim with your babies."

As Annie left the stage, she was met by Jim who hugged her fondly. Ellie also hugged her as well as she followed her dad to the podium. Jim's daughter then took the microphone. "I met Iris around a year and a half ago. She was working on a case with dad of a young girl a little younger than me who died tragically. My life was pretty screwed up back then but because of that poor girl maybe some good came out of it in that I got my life back together. In the process, my relationship with dad has never been better and through it all Iris was a quiet but strong influence. She's never tried to be a second mother but she's been my friend through it all. Dad, you picked a winner with her and everyone here wants to see her come back to you safe and sound with my little brothers and sister too."

Jim was fighting back tears at this point as he gave his daughter an especially long hug before she walked off stage. "Uh, I am very touched by all the support friends, family and others have shown me for Iris tonight. It has been a very trying week. A DVD was received at the LVPD this afternoon that was recorded this morning. From it, we know Iris is alive with her due date still a week away. We need to find her and bring her home before that. I'd like to tell you about my first meeting with Iris, compliments of my buddy Gil, who can chime in if there's anything I'm leaving out. It was Iris' first full day at the lab and she'd just finished orientation. Gil had her loaded down with case files to review to see how well she interpreted case data. She was on her way with the files to return to Doris in Records and going at a good clip as she always does. I was on my way out of the office and headed around the corner when BAM! head-on collision. Files go flying as I find myself flat on top of this brown-haired, freckle-faced woman wearing glasses with a turned-up pert little nose. We're both in a very compromising position. She glanced at my badge and then looked up at me to say, 'Detective, is that your very big gun I'm feeling or are you very happy to meet me because I'd like to have dinner at least first.' (This caused an outbreak of laughter in the audience.) She's blushing to beat the band at the same time but has this mischievous look in her eyes. For once, I don't know what to say except to bust out laughing at her off-the-cuff remark as I help her to her feet. Gil came up right then as we're getting up, grinning at our predicament, to say, 'Uh, Jim, I see you've already met my newest CSI. This is Iris King just transferred from Dallas. Iris, this is Detective Jim Brass, who I succeeded as graveyard supervisor a few years ago. He works very closely with the CSI team so you'll be seeing him frequently.' Iris just smiled at me, doing a double raise of her eyebrows as if to say come here, as she shook my hand, saying she was pleased to meet me and looked forward to working a case with me. The first impression she made on me was her sense of humor that puts you at ease, that unique blush and those big brown eyes. I remember it all, Iris. Come back to me with our babies. I miss you, love you, and I need you. You're the air I breathe, too." Jim stepped away to wipe his eyes as Pastor Olle stepped forward to hug him.

There were now sounds of sniffling and blowing of noses throughout the audience.

"May I approach the podium?" A woman's voice suddenly asked. Heads of the CSI team turned nearly as one to behold Lady Heather standing by them in the aisle by the front row. Jim looked down in surprise at the tall Gothically-dressed woman in black. Grissom, looking somewhat uncomfortable, gazed at her as well. Sara's look was strictly neutral. Catherine kept her jaw from dropping in amazement.

"All are welcome here," Pastor Mel said to Lady Heather.

As Jim stood by the podium, Lady Heather strode up to the stage, moving almost like a black panther, as she radiated sensuality and total self-confidence. "I too would like to come forward to speak in support of Jim and his wife. I've only had the distinct pleasure of meeting Iris once, but I have met Jim Brass on other occasions. I must confess my surprise of hearing that he had married Iris. She was not one I would have immediately associated with Jim. It's the classic opposites attract. Imagine my further surprise to one day have Iris seeking my assistance given my profession of choice. Upon getting to know her in only a few brief hours, I found myself more than willing to render her my aid. Because of the nature of my work, I was somewhat amazed to find myself not feeling judged by Iris and if anything being made to feel as if it were old friends who had run into each other. Jim, may you indeed have the swift return of your delightful wife as well as the safe arrival of those little ones speaking as one parent to another."

"Thanks, Lady H, for coming here. Iris would be the first to greet you with open arms." Jim said candidly. He and Lady Heather each regarded one another, Brass giving her a brief hug as she reciprocated by kissing him on the cheek. As she walked away, she glanced briefly at Grissom but in a neutral fashion and did not look back as she strode up the aisle and out of the church auditorium.


	27. Chapter 27

CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN

The rain was coming down in torrents, beating hard against the windshield of Jim's car in a wild drumbeat. Lightning flashed across the sky to precede its mate of thunder. Pulling into the driveway and hitting the garage door opener, Jim's impatience was mounting as the garage door took an eternity to open. He pulled in quickly and strode through the door leading into the laundry room and into the kitchen, knowing exactly where he was headed. Iris sat in the old rocking chair of her grandmother's watching the storm from the screened-in patio. She wasn't afraid; she loved the sounds and smells and images of the storm. It had been that way since she was a child.

Brass found her there as knew he would, bringing her roughly to her feet as the quilt slid from her shoulders. She wore only her silky purple teddy nightgown, his favorite of course. He wrapped his arms about her to mold her to him. His mood became her mood and no question begged asking. Their lips met and parted, as Jim's tongue demanded entrance and the kiss became open-mouthed in intensity. Iris's fingers never fumbled as Jim felt the belt unbuckling followed by his trousers then boxer shorts coming down. His aroused member was now free of encumbrance, Iris' gentle touches made him groan aloud.

He stopped only long enough to kick off his pants and shorts, then quickly seating himself in the rocking chair. Iris found herself being pulled to sit facing him in his lap, guiding herself to be impaled upon his now rock-hard shaft. Her soft gasping moan encouraged Brass as he began to rock the chair slowly. He heard her groan his name further, adding how hard and good he felt inside her. Iris began to counter each thrust in the rhythm between him, rising as she did so while grasping the tops of the rocking chair back for leverage.

Brass felt the force of each thrust as the pace of the rocking quickened. He wondered if the old chair could take this. After sliding her teddy off, Jim's attention shifted to busily kissing Iris's neck and throat and then her breasts. This was a favorite part of the playground as Jim called it and he took extra time here, gently licking and suckling the skin, and in particular each pink tip that quickly hardened and rose up under his tongue. Soft sighs and being told not to stop by Iris rewarded his efforts.

Her hands slid from the top of the rocking chair to his shoulders, he could faintly feel her nails dig in. It didn't hurt at all and only served to make him wilder by the minute. He spoke her nickname of kitten before her mouth seized his own, her tongue this time being the aggressor. Her lips slid away to nibble seductively along his cheek until she found his earlobe. Jim groaned as he felt the pressure of teeth alternating with a slow sucking sensation. Oh, how she knew the spots that drove him crazy!

Her hands now moved to his chest, stroking and caressing the hairy surface, before she bent her lips to trail kisses across his chest. The wet circular motions of her tongue brought forth fresh moans from Brass. She moved her kisses back upward. Jim could now feel his climax beginning, he made no effort to restrain himself other than to bring Iris to the same point he was.

The creaking sound from the rocking chair continued as the furious pace was maintained. Iris felt herself tightening around Jim's engorged member as her own climax began. The waves of pleasure began to radiate as she gasped out to Jim she was going for it. With a deep chuckle, he told her to wait just a tick as he continued to stroke in and out, each thrust thudding home inside her.

What had been building up in him all that night until he got home to her came together as they abandoned all restraint. Brass clasped Iris to him, her own arms going about him as he began to shudder. Their lips sought each other hungrily. Iris arched against him as he still thrust away during his orgasmic conclusion. He felt her tightness as their bodies remained joined. She had him trapped and would forever the thought occurred to him, finding that he wanted to be nowhere else than with her always. The shattering sensation of pleasure to pain to pleasure rolled through them both. Outside, the sounds of the storm continued to punctuate around them, very similar to the storm of ardor that had occurred within.

Several moments later, the rocking chair's frantic pace eased to a slow stop as a long, lazy, wet kiss was in progress between Iris and Jim. Her soft brown eyes gazed into his deep blue ones as her nose gently nuzzled against his own.

"Wow, hon, I didn't know your granny's chair would let this happen!" Jim said raggedly.

"Well, you see it's made of hard rock maple, just like you, so it's up to rockin' the docks," Iris giggled.

Brass chuckled at that and further discussion was precluded as he felt up to rocking the docks again as he brought Iris' lips to his own once more.

Jim awoke. The dream had been so intense and vivid. He could smell Iris' perfume, taste her kisses still on his lips, the feel of her soft skin beneath his hands. The orgasm though had been real as he felt the sticky wetness of his boxers. He felt disoriented until he reached across the bed….the same empty bed. Rage filled him as he beat upon the mattress. He went into the master bathroom to do a quick cleanup and change underwear. Wide awake now, he put on his robe as he quietly went by the bedrooms Ellie and Annie were fast sleep in. Snow padded behind him as he headed out to the screened-in patio where he sat down wearily into the rocking chair of Iris' grandmother that had been the focal point in his dream. The distant glow of the Vegas strip illuminated the night sky, the view of the Luxor particularly brilliant. He slowly started to rock as Snow lay quietly beside him.

His anger continued to boil inside him as he began to speak. "Hey, you up there!

Why'd you let this happen? You're supposed to be just and loving. How could this happen to a person like Iris? Me, okay, I can take that and I did to protect that young woman and would again if in the same situation. She didn't do anything against you! For the first time in a long time I finally started to believe in the future again and not exist day to day. You know she believes you brought us together and for what? So she could be taken away from me like that? She says everything happens for a reason. So make me understand why you let her get pregnant only to be taken by a vengeful lunatic who will harm her and worse those innocent lives. She believes in miracles! So make one! Help me to find her and make a good thing out of a bad thing. Keep her and our babies safe. Don't let her come to any more harm at the hands of Randall. I'm no good at this praying business, so all I can do is ask here. You brought me back after I was shot and I want to think it was to meet Iris and have a chance at a full life. I want my family back. Don't do this give and take away thing again….please."

Jim put his head in his hands, words failing him. He felt a blanket being placed about his shoulders. Glancing up, he saw Annie as she knelt beside him. She simply took his hand in her own. "It'll sort out, Jimmy. Does she ever call you that?"

"Rarely. I think she knew you pretty much only called me that or my mother. She's called me Bear, JB, Boss, babe or honey," Brass reflected with a faint smile coming to his lips as he recalled Iris' nicknames for him.

"I guess it took me to until tonight to realize how much you really love her," Annie remarked softly, Jim's grasp of her hand tightened at that.

"The night we talked so long…the night before I proposed to Iris…I realized how fond of you I am and will always be…I did love you when we were together all those years ago and in some fashion I always will. You were the only one there for me back then. I'd lost my marriage and my daughter and committing career suicide by cleaning up our old department. So I shift gears and come to Vegas and get my act back together again, I've worked friggin' hard to get where I'm at. Out of nowhere comes Iris. My life's done a 360-degree turn in the less than 1-1/2 years I've known her. I love her, Annie, more than my life. I ache for her inside and it won't go away. I told her once I'd walk through fire for her, take a bullet again, but she had a conniption at my saying that," Jim declared with a short, bitter laugh.

"Jimmy, I can stay here through Christmas then I have to get back to LA. Please I want to stay and I didn't have any plans for the holiday as it was. I'd like to spend it with the friend I consider family." She raised his hand to lips to kiss softly, as he then cupped the face he knew so well.

"Thanks, Ellie and I appreciate the company." Jim said.


	28. Chapter 28

CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT

_**Monday**_

It was now day eight…less than five days until Iris was due. She awoke to find Nathan sharing the bed again. Over the weekend, he had decorated the living room in preparation for Christmas, even a tree with twinkling lights and presents beneath. Christmas stockings were hung on the mantle on which also rested a nativity scene. All of this mocked Iris's dream of her and Jim having their first Christmas together, having the babies resting safely in their cribs, the blessing of having their friends coming to visit. Her disgust rising like bile in her throat at seeing Nathan, she shrank from his outstretched arm that had rested on her shoulder. Wrapping a robe about her, she silently crept from the bed and then downstairs. She heard Evelyn snoring loudly from her bedroom as she stealthily padded by.

It was still very early but Iris slept lightly these days. She gazed out the back window of the sun room. The morning sky was just beginning to lighten with soft colors of hazy pink and purple. Cold glass was felt under her fingertips as she wondered if it would get much colder now. The temperatures had been at below freezing during the night. The body of water she believed now to be Lake Mead lay flat and calm. The water had to be icy cold she thought now. She wondered if Las Vegas had ever had a white Christmas before in recent memory. It hadn't in all the years she lived in Dallas but had a few times back in Indianapolis. She breathed upon the windowpane as it frosted over and she wrote "I love you, Jim" before it evaporated. He was coming she kept telling herself and the babies as she rubbed absently at her gravid abdomen. The Braxton-Hicks contractions had been increasing in frequency and were more uncomfortable at times.

Arms enfolded her at that moment as she froze. "My dear, you slipped away without waking me up. You're like a little mouse. I like that. You're pet name will be mouse. Could you make me a cup of hot tea?" Nathan asked softly into her ear. Iris turned wordlessly to comply with his request. She drew strength from her love of Jim which kept her going.

Jim went into his office early. There was much to do now with following leads on champagne-colored Cadillac CTS's and interviewing area P. F. Chang Bistros. He had Sofia, Sam and Kacee all working on the case with this new information. There was a break coming, he could feel it in his bones. Annie had come with him to see if she could lend a hand anywhere. She also wanted to be doing something, anything that might assist Jim to get Iris home safely. Annie had been in contact with her fellow LAPD detectives to request help from the LAPD to check with local Cadillac dealers and/or rental agencies. Brass appreciated her calling out the extra forces.

Later on, Annie and Jim were having lunch when her cell phone rang. "This is Detective Annie Kramer. What's up, Kevin? Are you sure? No, that's great news! Fax that info to the LVPD right away."

Brass gave her a questioning look as she hung up.

"One of my guys has a possible lead on a Cadillac CTS 2006 model with champagne color leased in LA. The leasing agent has positively identified Evelyn Randall but using another assumed name. Jim, the car's been leased through the end of this month only," said Annie in a rushed manner.

"The game's afoot as my dear Iris would say!" Brass proclaimed, as he threw down cash for their lunch. He and Annie quickly walked out to his car to head back to the police department.

Grissom was at the fax machine waiting for all the documents to arrive after getting Brass' call. A streaming video file was also being emailed to him that allegedly showed Evelyn Randall signing the rental agreement for the Cadillac CTS at a Los Angeles dealership. He and Sara anxiously awaited this new information to help Jim from the CSI and detective sides of the investigation fence. Sara had retrieved forms that Evelyn Randall had signed her own name to from the courthouse records related to her son's competency hearing and his committal to Oasis Springs Hospital.

"Gil, we got everything yet?" Brass queried as he joined Grissom by the fax machine.

"Almost, Jim…finally, something to go forward with," relayed Grissom as he handed over the paperwork to Jim and they headed for his office.

Annie was seated in Jim's office as they walked in. "Uh, hello, Annie, nice to see you again," Grissom greeted her with an extended hand that Annie shook warmly.

"It's been a while, Gil," she replied.

Jim turned on his laptop computer as Grissom had forwarded the video file on to him, but they wanted Archie's input in the AV lab as well. The somewhat grainy video clip showed a bewigged Evelyn Randall who wore glasses as she was observed signing the rental car agreement in Los Angeles. The date of the signing had been weeks ago, reinforcing the fact that the Randalls had planned all this for some time.

They also reviewed the faxed documents from the LAPD. The signed rental car agreement also showed copies of identification – a driver's license, social security card, and proof of insurance. The forged documents looked spot-on and appeared to be genuine.

Evelyn was very slick, just like her son, Teflon people, Brass thought.

Sara had also stopped in to look over the video file and faxed papers. Everyone felt a ray of hope for the first time in days. Grissom looked at Sara. "Sara, please get these papers turned in for handwriting analysis to Lisa Sanchez."

"On it!" Sara exclaimed as she strode out of Brass' office with the folder in hand.

Jim's office phone rang. "Brass. Top of the morning, Sofia! Where? Sam's there interviewing now too. Got it! Keep me updated, and thanks again. Good work!"

A thin smile crossed Jim's face. He didn't want to get his hopes up too much. Annie and Grissom each gave him questioning looks. "Sofia just called to say they've been canvassing the P. F. Chang's Bistros around Vegas since late Friday afternoon. They're at the one located in Henderson right now. Apparently, they've been getting nearly daily orders for chicken pineapple rice with sweet-n-sour pork. The customer requests it to be mixed together before pickup. The orders are always to-go for carry out. They believe it's a Cadillac GTS. They're still interviewing the staff as well as requesting outside camera surveillance tapes for the to-go pickup area."

Nick stopped by on his way to head home after his graveyard shift. His jaw dropped as he heard of the flurry of activity before he too began to feel a small seed of hope. A thought occurred to him as he asked Brass. "You know something else to consider?"

"What's that, Nick?" Jim asked with faint wink.

"Since that Cadillac CTS was leased, you ought to find out if it's got a GPS on it. Those rental companies use them and we might be able to use that to pinpoint where she's at or where she's been," Nick drawled in his slight Texas twang.

"How the…? Nicky, you just earned your pay for the year!" Brass nearly yelled. He grabbed his phone to call Lisa Sanchez next. "Lisa, this is Detective Brass. I'm doing well, thanks. Look it, the paperwork that Sara Sidle just brought you, and I need the VIN please." Jim was writing furiously. "Got it! Thanks, Lisa. Let me know what your conclusion is on the signature comparison."

Annie was on her cell phone in an instant. "I'm ahead of you, Jim. I'm calling Kevin back to ask him to find out if that Cadillac was fitted with a GPS or not."

Brass nodded at her appreciatively, his level of hope beginning to climb but cautiously.


	29. Chapter 29

CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE

_**Tuesday**_

Evelyn had left early to make her now daily run to Chang's, getting more bitter each day in the process. She resented the attention her son paid to Iris. She desired the quick elimination of the woman as soon as possible after the birth of the triplets. That was the only bright spot to her…the delivery of the babies and then their quick escape to Mexico. Iris would be a liability they could ill afford at that time. One less loose end to deal with she thought.

Iris played solitaire on the computer after beating Nathan at another round of chess, something she took satisfaction in. Randall was sulking in a chair in the living room, pretending to watch a movie on television. She then surfed the Internet restlessly as the internal gymnastics of the babies was particularly intense. A contraction rippled through her abdomen, a hard one this time, causing Iris to grasp her midsection and moan softly. She got up and went over to Nathan. "Could I please walk outside on the pier? I need to get some air."

"You know you can't go alone! I'll get my coat and something of mother's for you to bundle up in," Randall replied coolly, still stinging from the chess loss. He was accustomed to always being the winner.

As they walked outside, Iris deeply inhaled the fresh crisp air of the December afternoon. Her exhaled breath showed slightly to reflect the chilly air. It was good to be out of the home Nathan called her gilded cage and to savor the outside scenery and be part of it. She rarely saw boats out on the lake but a sailboat was seen in the distance. It was time for her to know, even if it meant a possible beating or oral assault from Randall. "It's Lake Mead isn't it?"

Nathan regarded her for a moment. He shrugged his shoulders and saw no harm in answering her question. Soon enough they would be gone from here and his revenge would be complete. He would have Brass' family as his own; nothing would change or alter his plans. He replied sardonically, "Yes, my pet, you see Lake Mead before you but you have no clue where and this is a big lake. You still entertain thoughts of being rescued by James, you poor creature."

Early afternoon was jumping at the LVPD and CSI lab. Jim was in his office conversing with Sofia and Sam about the P. F. Chang's located in Henderson. Grissom was sitting in on the impromptu meeting as well. It had been discovered that a GPS was fit on the Cadillac CTS that Evelyn Randall had indeed leased. Her handwritten signature of "Nellyda Revlan" had matched the signatures of "Arnelle Davlyn" as that on court documents. The list of charges was going to be long for Nathan's mother and now involved two states.

Kacee called Jim to tell him that the last of the Chang's she was helping cover for Sam and Sofia had turned up no new information. Jim thanked her as he hung up.

"So, Evelyn in her haste to lease the Cadillac CTS and be on her merry way initialed off on a waiver for the said GPS unit," Jim relayed to the detectives from what Annie had been given word of by her LAPD detectives. Annie had taken a break to go Christmas shopping for a few hours and would meet up with him later.

"She must have believed that by renting the car in a nearby state under an assumed name that it would throw us off when the investigation started." Sofia mused, drumming her fingers on her knee.

"Well, the manager at Chang's was very cooperative. The waiters are in agreement that Evelyn is the woman who ordered the meals and picked them up. They said she was always in a hurry and tipped big, but one time a waiter asked why the same meals over and over. Evelyn made an interesting comment that she was visiting her son and daughter-in-law who were expecting their first child. Her daughter-in-law had the unique craving for only Chang's food. The customer always comes in the mid to late afternoon and calls in the order ahead of time and usually arrives to the restaurant within thirty minutes of ordering. We're also pulling phone records to see where the calls originate from if possible. Archie is reviewing the security camera tapes from to-go order pickups," Sam elaborated to Jim also.

Grissom got up to walk over to the map of Las Vegas and its surrounding suburbs and nearby cities. He gazed at the dots indicating the Chang's location and where Evelyn's Mercedes Benz had been abandoned. "Jim, Iris had signed seagulls to us and taking into account that Chang's is located in Henderson which is also where Evelyn abandoned her car after helping Nathan escape, it's a likely guess that they are somewhere on or around Lake Mead but that's a lot of ground let alone water to cover."

"I don't see Evelyn staying in some RV park, that's for sure," Jim snorted. He turned to Sofia and Sam. "Let's get started making inquiries about recent home purchases or rentals that are lakefront or near lakefront properties and probably more upscale."

"You ready to go check out Archie's latest work?" Grissom asked.

Jim nodded as he got up from his desk to follow his best friend.

Archie was reviewing the last of the surveillance camera footage that was of the best and most recent footage from the day before. "Hey, Gil, Jim," Archie said, amiably. "I've got things cued up for you. The video needed a little tweaking but I can get you good close-ups of the subject and the license plate of that Cadillac CTS."

"Splendiferous," Jim said fervently as he quoted Iris.

Grissom smiled as the reference was not lost to him.

A champagne-colored Cadillac CTS was shown pulling into the parking lot of the Chang's located in Henderson. The power window rolled down expectantly as a waiter walked from the restaurant side entrance for to-go order pickup. Evelyn Randall, though in a wig and glasses, was clearly visible as she accepted the boxed dinner from the waiter and gave him a handful of bills. She quickly closed the car window and left the parking lot hurriedly. Archie froze the video to show the rear license plate of the car as it departed – a California plate – that matched the license plate for the one leased by Evelyn in LA. Jim couldn't help but pound the table in near-triumph.

Now it was a matter of watching and waiting.

Later that afternoon, Ellie was out walking Snow when Jim got home. He was spent from the day's activities. Each day the yearning for Iris deepened and it only was compounded when he pulled into the driveway to see the Chevy Suburban untouched. As he walked into the house, he could smell something good…something Iris usually prepared. For an instant, his heart soared before the realization sunk in that nothing had changed.

Annie was in the kitchen working on a pot roast with potatoes and carrots. She wiped her hands on a towel as Jim came in. "Hi, Jimmy, I wanted to make myself useful and there was a roast in the freezer so I thought I'd make dinner."

"Thanks, Annie, it smells great and I'm sure it's going to delicious." Jim responded, his mind recalling how Iris deemed him Brassalicious. It brought the ghost of a smile to his lips.

As they ate, Jim brought Ellie and Annie up to speed on the progress in the investigation during course of the Monday and Tuesday. They could sense his excitement at the rapid collection of evidence and seeing him more positive than he had been in days. Annie fought the wistful feeling she still carried inside, how this could have been their life together. Some things were meant to be and others not she had finally resolved. Still, the questions of "what if" would always echo in her heart but she would not act on them and content herself with the memories she had of when they had been together, a brief but golden season in life.

The evening passed quietly enough, the TV stations continued to run ongoing reports that indicated Iris to still be missing, flashing the pictures of her and the Randalls, but Jim wondered how long the general public's memory would be good for. The LVPD had not released any information regarding the Cadillac or Chang's to the stations for fear that the Randalls would bolt or do something harmful to Iris. Jim had gone to the nursery room before heading to bed; Snow went him as she was his shadow still. He touched each crib sadly, heaving a deep sigh as he touched the last one. It was nearly Christmas, Iris due to give birth any time. Annie watched him from the doorway, her heart and mind going through a jumble of emotions.

As Jim turned to leave, she impulsively embraced him as she gazed at him. It felt like old times to her for the flash of an instant. He held her for a moment before gently removing her arms. "Annie, I…." Jim started when Annie put a silencing finger to his lips. Her eyes glistened in the half-light of the little teddy bear nightlight.

"That was a bit reckless of me. I just saw you standing there looking kind of like a lost little boy who needed a hug. Jimmy, I wasn't trying or hoping for anything beyond that," Annie confessed.

"I know, I know, Annie. You're just trying to help. Just catches up with me sometimes,"

Jim admitted candidly. "Well, I'm headed to bed. Good night, Annie."

Annie watched him leave as Snow silently followed him. "G'night, Jim. Sleep well."

Iris was curled in a blanket as she sat by the bedroom window looking out into the dark night. Her labor pains were becoming more frequent and an occasional contraction occurred. Sleep was becoming harder to come by for more than a few hours at a time. Nathan would be coming up before long as he insisted on sleeping in the same bed with her each night. For whatever reason, he had ceased his abuse of her. He seemed more fixated by the day on the impending birth of the triplets and had even gone so far as to begin discussing names with his mother. It reinforced Iris' long-term fate as being more and more clouded. At this point, she felt no more than a glorified incubator and that if Evelyn had any say in the matter her days were numbered.

"Hurry, Jim, there's not much time." Her voice broke as she heard Nathan's footsteps coming up the stairs.


	30. Chapter 30

CHAPTER THIRTY

_**Wednesday**_

Iris soaked in the tub, appreciating the hot water; her abdomen was rocking and rolling today. The babies' movements remained strong and vigorous. Iris took great comfort knowing they seemed to be unaffected by what was happening outside their little world. She sang a lullaby to them as she rested with closed eyes, dreaming of being home with Jim on Christmas morning, their friends coming by to visit, hold and fuss over the babies.

A hard knock on the door broke her concentration and the dream evaporated. Iris dully opened her eyes. It could only be Evelyn. "Yes?" She said wearily.

"Get dressed! We're waiting on breakfast!" Evelyn said curtly through the closed door.

Iris listened to the footsteps that tramped angrily away and downstairs. She groaned in disbelief. Here she was nine months pregnant and due so very soon and they were demanding breakfast to be prepared? It had been that way though since they had abducted her though. Nathan insisted on a home-cooked breakfast, while Iris had been insisting on Chang's in the hopes of it alerting suspicion somehow. She felt like Cinderella with the two evil step-sisters as she wearily got of the tub. And where Nathan was concerned whatever he wanted his mother saw to his getting.

As Iris prepared the meal, she heard Nathan and Evelyn openly discussing their plans for Christmas Eve. Evelyn was to go in the late morning to Chang's to get Iris's daily meal. She would then be going to Henderson Executive Airport to meet the doctor and nurse flying in from Mexico who would be inducing Iris to speed along the birth of the triplets.

The doctor and nurse would stay on through the weekend, when the same pilot would then fly everyone back to Mexico. Evelyn now took the opportunity to pin her son down regarding Iris's status.

"Nathan, you can't be serious about having her stay with us in Mexico. She will have served her purpose and you can't let her go!" Evelyn dictated in a cold voice.

"Mother, she will be needed to breastfeed our little ones for the first days of life as you know so just be patient for a week longer," said Nathan coaxingly.

"She's a liability we don't need, Nathan. She's going to do her best try to escape or interfere with our plans. It almost sounds as if you have feelings for her," Evelyn snapped angrily.

"I have feelings for the children she's going to bear, she's been on good behavior here of late, but I know she'll never love me nor even like me. To your credit, Iris, I do respect you're being a one-man type of woman," Nathan professed in a slightly sad voice.

Iris gave Nathan a pitying look as she slowly shook her head. He still pursued his twisted hope of a total family unit, fantasizing about the father and husband role he wanted. Nathan's face became angry as he saw her expression. Pity was the last thing he wanted, let alone from Iris. He got up from the table and went to her, grasping and twisting her wrists. Iris winced in pain but said nothing.

"You reject what I offer you…a home, a new life for the babies, my love!" Nathan spat out.

"Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, and it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres," Iris stated. The hope she held hidden in her heart, like a treasure, surged through her as she spoke. Her thoughts focused on Jim.

Evelyn glared at Iris. "Who are you to quote such rubbish?"

"If that is rubbish, madam, you have reaped what you sowed into your son," Iris replied sadly.

"Enough! Iris, you had better go back upstairs. Mother and I have other things to discuss that are private," Nathan interjected as he came between the two women. He feared at the moment that his mother's rage would boil over. It was a risk he couldn't afford where Iris was concerned this close to her delivery time.

Finding she had no appetite, Iris gladly withdrew back to her room for the rest of the day.

She could frequently hear the argument going on between Nathan and his mother, their voices rising in volume on occasion. She heard her name being mentioned repeatedly. As she went to the bedroom window, she desperately wanted to open it and breathe in the fresh cold air. Her brow furrowed as she knew it would only sound the security alarm

The contractions were worsening she knew as she could no longer find a position that was comfortable to lay or sit. All she felt like doing was walking restlessly around the room, practicing little fencing drills to keep her physically sharp as much as possible.

Jim was in conference with his detectives and other LVPD officers as they worked on laying out a plan to intercept Evelyn Randall at the Chang's restaurant and then follow her discretely to where Iris was being held. It was a time of going over various scenarios and trying to come up with what would be the best plan ton ensure Iris was rescued safely. It was decided to do this on Christmas Eve so that there would be adequate time to coordinate the operation. All officers would be apprised of a description of the Cadillac CTS and its license number. An undercover officer would bring out the food order and once Evelyn left the parking lot she would be tailed by additional undercover officers.

Brass felt the most hopeful he had in days. They were on the edge of seeing this through.

Each night was harder to sleep through for him. Annie and Ellie remained at the house and he remained grateful for their presence and support. The other night when Annie had embraced him had caused a moment of conflicting emotions for Jim. Like Annie, for an instant of what they'd shared had flashed between them but Jim could not give her what she may have desired. They both knew it. He also knew Iris would have admonished him about feeling guilty, that she would have said simply they shared memories of a special relationship. When Annie had come to their wedding, Jim had been dumbfounded to find that Iris had invited her but also humbled to know how completely Iris trusted him. He knew to his dying day he wouldn't do anything to violate that.

He dropped in to see Grissom later on as he was off-duty. Grissom was in his office going over case assignments for his graveyard team who were due in within the hour. Only Nick was off for the night, apparently out on a date with Breanne who had flown in from San Francisco to spend Christmas with him. Jim couldn't help but think Iris would be pleased to see the couple spending whatever time they could together. Brass wanted to give Gil the latest on the proposed plan as he walked in.

"Evening, Gil," Jim said, amiably.

"Jim, what's the latest?" Grissom asked as he removed his reading glasses and glad for a break from going over assignments.

"Tomorrow's the day. We came up with a plan to snag Evelyn and that nut job of a son of hers, find Iris safe and sound and get her home if not to the hospital," Jim said as he went on to outline the proposed course of action.

Grissom steepled his fingers together as he sat back to consider what had been laid down. The element of surprise would be in favor of the officers provided their cover was maintained as they trailed Evelyn back to where Nathan and Iris would be found.

"You're leading the charge I take it?" Grissom said finally.

"Who else?" Jim shot back. "I've been going to the gun range and practicing my target shooting. No worries there, my friend." Memories of the accidental death of Officer Bell at Brass's hand would always be with him. One of the hardest things Grissom had ever had to do was to inform Jim that the tragedy occurred due to friendly fire and who was its source.

"Make sure you go there looking like the Michelin Man then. I'll go along if you like." Gil insisted.

"Tell me you and Sara didn't have something special and intimate planned. You never did say when you two were going to go public." Jim prompted.

"One thing at a time, Jim, I'm still adjusting to the fact that I proposed." Grissom conceded.

"Hey, if I don't see you tomorrow, Gil, Merry Christmas to you and Sara! I'm headed toward the home front." Jim gave a wave as he left Grissom's office.

"Merry Christmas, Jim!" Grissom returned, hoping in his heart it would be truly for his best friend.

As Jim was on his way home, he turned impulsively around to head for a place just off the Vegas strip. Pulling into the small parking lot, he got out of the car and strode quickly up to the door of the business. He paused for just a moment, took a deep breath and walked in. A bell chimed to signal his entrance as a tall, burly-looking older man with a shock of fire-red hair greeted Brass. Another young man working toward the back of the store nodded a greeting.

"Jimmy, me boyo, I haven't seen you since your wedding and the news that you're going to be a dad. Been out of town with me own wife visiting the family back in Jersey. What brings you here just shy of Christmas and tell me how the missus is?" The man asked with the faint lilt of an Irish accent as he stepped forward to shake hands with Brass.

"Hey, Pat, it's been a while and was I surprised to hear you'd bought this place not long after!" Jim exclaimed to an old friend from his days as a cop in Newark.

Patrick O'Connor had been a beat cop in the same precinct as Brass and they'd been close friends. Pat had moved to Vegas not long after Brass, dissatisfied with the fallout from the investigation they'd both been involved to clean up dirty dealings involving the department. Pat had transferred to the LVPD and worked several years more as a patrol officer until being forced to retire two years previously due to injuries sustained in a high-speed crash involving him and a rookie officer named Thompson who had died at the scene. Pat had been one of the first to call him in support after the accidental death of Officer Bell, as Pat had been the driver the night of that terrible accident.

"Well, we're near closing up early for the holiday, you free to get something celebratory to drink?" Pat asked with a wink as he went to put a "Closed" sign on the front door.

"Yeah, sure, but I came here to see if I could take advantage of your services." Brass replied, going further with filling Pat in on what had happened.

Pat sat down in his chair heavily, pale and angry looking. "Promise me you'll watch your butt when you go after this creep! God help him! I'd just shoot him and tell God he died.

I'd do this for you but I think my young associate Fabian here is the better person to perform the task at hand. The kid's a true artist, Jim. It'll be on the left side, Fabian." He nodded at the young Hispanic man who worked for him. The young man stepped forward as Pat instructed him further in what was needed.

"No need to concern yourself there, Pat. I'm going in with eyes wide open. He won't get the chance to hurt Iris further," said Jim reassuringly.

"Me and the wife will be going to early Mass tomorrow and I'll light a candle for you and Iris. We'll be praying for your protection and success," Pat told him candidly.

"Thanks, we need help from all sides for this come off well," Jim said as he removed his suit jacket and shirt to sit back in his sleeveless T-shirt. Pat spied the Saint Michael medal Brass was wearing; the one he had given his friend years ago back in Newark and matched the one he himself wore. Fabian came to sit beside Jim and power up his equipment. Brass heaved a brief sigh as the buzzing that signaled Fabian getting ready to do his work.


	31. Chapter 31

CHAPTER THIRTY-ONE

_**Thursday – Christmas Eve Morning**_

Christmas Eve dawned cold and cloudy with a chilly breeze from the north. The temperature would be in the 40s during the day and plunge into the 20s after dark as Iris listened to the weather report. If only it would snow that might make the day truly more of a holiday to her, the only thing short of a miracle, that being with Jim and eventually their children at home. Her hope hadn't faded but it had taken a beating after having to listen to Nathan the night before go into a yet another tirade, saying she would never see Jim again. He berated her for having such unfounded hope and ridiculed her for having faith in the impossible.

She'd slipped out of the room as Nathan snored away and hearing the same from Evelyn's room as she headed downstairs to the bathroom. She quickly showered and changed clothes and felt a little better. The contractions were becoming more frequent and she had to resort to deceit when Nathan demanded to know the progress of her pregnancy. He had said no matter that the doctor and nurse would be at the house before the end of Thursday to induce her. She breathed a silent prayer for a true miracle, feeling indeed like a caged bird. Mentally and physically the strain of the abduction was beginning to take its toll on her, but what kept her grounded and focused were Jim and the babies. Her hope remained steadfast overall.

Knowing Evelyn and Nathan would be demanding their breakfast soon, Iris dully went to begin getting out what she needed to make.

Jim was also up early, his excitement mounting that this would be the day for Iris' rescue. It had been hard to go to sleep the night before as it was. After showering, shaving and dressing, he went out to the living room that was illuminated by the flashing Christmas lights on the tree. He stopped by the fireplace mantle to gently touch each of the hanging Christmas stockings. Silently, he renewed the vow he'd made the day Iris had been taken that he would move heaven and earth to bring her home safely with the babies to the awaiting cribs.

Annie had heard Jim get up and took it upon herself to make coffee and warm up a muffin for a quick breakfast to give Brass. Jim heard the microwave bell ring and came into the kitchen with a curious look. She pointed at the breakfast nook where the coffee waited, steam rising in wispy curls from the cup. Jim gratefully sat down as Annie brought him the blueberry muffin.

"Thanks, Annie, appreciate the coffee especially." Brass sipped slowly at the hot liquid, knowing a cold day outside was to be met. Snow had followed him and lay under the table, yawning widely herself and showing her large canine incisors. Annie reached down to pet her as the dog's tail thumped on the floor.

"Is Ellie still asleep?" Annie queried, wrapping her robe closer about herself before sitting down across from Jim.

"Yeah, guess she didn't sleep well either. I know I didn't, tossed and turned. Every time I'm asleep and reaching across the bed for her, I'm waking up the moment my hand feels that empty spot," Jim sighed.

"Can you give me time to shower and dress so I can come along with you?" Annie asked.

"Uh, Annie, I don't want you there. You're not on the case officially, not even as a consultant. Don't give me that look! You know full well what I mean here and the help you've given has been invaluable. I need my full concentration today to be for Iris. If you were there at the same time, it'd be a distraction I can't afford to worry about both of you," Jim answered with a firm tone.

Annie's head dropped and her disappointment was keenly apparent. Jim gently tilted her chin up and looked into her eyes. They silently exchanged a great deal in just that moment. She grasped his hand and kissed the top of it. Her eyes were bright and glistening. "You take care of yourself, Jimmy Brass, or you'll have me and Iris to answer to."

Before he left, Jim went into Ellie who remained asleep and snoring intermittently. He bent down to kiss the top of her head like he did when she was little. And true to form, she muttered restlessly and flopped onto her back just like she always had. Snow padded in behind him and sat expectantly. He scratched her behind the ears. She whined softly and lay down beside Ellie's bed. He slipped out of the room and headed on out to his car.

Grissom had finished a rather quiet graveyard shift as he wrapped up some paperwork. Perhaps peace on earth and goodwill to men would be known in Vegas. Sara had stopped by to chat a minute when Jim popped in on his way to his office.

"Merry Christmas, Brass," Sara said as she kissed him on the cheek while she held a sprig of mistletoe over him. He received it only to reciprocate in keeping with the Yuletide spirit while Grissom looked on in an amused fashion.

"Jim, when do the fireworks start?" Gil asked as he pulled off his reading glasses to stretch a bit.

"Everything's in place. I've got some last-minute things to tend to and them I'm driving over to Chang's. I'm leading the procession as it is. The green light is when Mama Randall calls in her order," Brass responded matter-of-factly.

"You'll keep us updated and be careful, right?" Sara asked softly. She keenly missed her good friend and the thought of Iris not to being with Jim at their first Christmas was nearly more than she could bear.

"Oh, yeah, count on it!" Jim promised them both.

"We'll be at home the rest of the day, Jim. If you need anything, anything at all…" Grissom's voice trailed away thick with unspoken emotion.

Jim squeezed Sara's hand and nodded to Gil before turning to leave, only to run into Catherine who would be working a half-day then leaving early to spend the rest of the day with Lindsey and her mother. Greg and Warrick had had the night off.

Catherine took advantage of Sara's mistletoe also as Jim found himself receiving a warm, lingering kiss right on target. Catherine's eyes were soft as she looked at him. "You be careful, Jim, 'cause the next time I see you I want it to be at the hospital with you and Iris holding three little miracles."


	32. Chapter 32

CHAPTER THIRTY-TWO

_**Thursday – Christmas Eve early afternoon – 1:00 to 2:00 p.m.**_

Evelyn picked up the cell phone to call Chang's. She was hoping that shortly Iris would be a past event, a nuisance no longer impeding their lives, and the only thing to remember her by would be the children. That would be the only thing she would grudgingly give Iris as far as a positive thought went. Her thoughts shifted to what she had to do on the way from Chang's as her next stop would be the Henderson Municipal Airport to pick up Dr. Reyes and his nurse. By tonight they would have the sound of babies crying and thoughts of that made Evelyn smile in a cold, calculated fashion. "Yes, this is Mrs. Davlynn. That's correct. I'm making my usual order. Twenty minutes is fine. Thank you. Merry Christmas," Evelyn said with false enthusiasm.

Iris heard Evelyn place the call from the upstairs bedroom, her one place of refuge these days. Nathan had slept in his own room and Iris was grateful. No recent assaults had occurred as Nathan appeared to have lost interest in her entirely. His preoccupation with the impending birth of the triplets now solely occupied him. In fact, Nathan was downstairs whistling Christmas songs as he placed more presents beneath the Christmas tree.

Looking out the bedroom window at the gray sky above, she silently breathed the same prayer that stayed in her heart and mind: Let Jim come for us today; bring us safely together; keep evil from victory; protect Jim and our unborn children; refresh his heart and soul; send him my love and thoughts. She felt her eyes moisten but shed no tears. Each day without Jim had been an ache in her own heart that would not go away until he held her once more.

Brass' cell phone rang as he sat in the Chang's restaurant parking lot. "Brass. When? Okay, Sofia. Thanks." He then got on the police radio. "All units this is Detective Jim Brass. Evelyn Randall is in route to the Chang's restaurant at 101 North Green Valley Parkway in Henderson. She is not to be engaged in any way. I repeat not engaged or approached in any way. An undercover officer with the food order will meet her. Upon her departure from the parking lot, I will lead the tail of her vehicle until she eventually returns to where she and her son have Iris. Let's get her home."

Brass was startled to hear someone tapping on his passenger window. He looked over and was surprised to see Nick standing outside. Jim motioned for him to get into his warm car.

"Nick, what brings you here?" Jim queried.

Looking somewhat sheepish, Nick replied, "I know I didn't ask ahead of time but I want to come along. You may think it sounds nuts but Breanne's gone to visit a friend for a few hours and I'd rather be here. I couldn't be there for Iris the first time, Jim, so let me be now…please."

"Okay, you ride shotgun," Jim said with a slight smile and glad for the company.

Within minutes Evelyn was pulling into the parking lot, hopefully for the last time from her standpoint. The undercover officer dressed as a Chang's waiter walked out quickly with the boxed dinner to give Evelyn. She felt especially generous as she tipped the "waiter" with a fifty-dollar bill. Putting the Cadillac CTS in reverse, she backed out and then left the parking lot.

Jim waited like a cat ready to pounce. Brass pulled out slowly so as not to arouse any suspicion to follow behind a few car lengths as Evelyn headed on toward the airport as he maintained a discrete distance. He resumed his update on the police radio. "Okay, show time. The subject has left Chang's and we are maintaining our surveillance."

Evelyn stepped up her speed slightly so that she would be on time at the airport. She turned on the radio and allowed herself to enjoy some Christmas music. It was Christmas Eve after all. A siren suddenly screamed behind her. Looking at her rear view window in surprise, Evelyn beheld a black-and-white LVPD squad car. She would play this cool and then be just a little delayed going to the airport.

"What the….!" Brass swore mightily as the squad car cut in front of him as he tailed Evelyn. Nick had to grab his seat belt strap to steady himself as Jim had to slam on the brakes which nearly locked up as his car tires squawked in loud protest.

The Cadillac CTS pulled over and into a grocery store parking lot. In amazement, Evelyn found herself entirely boxed in by squad cars and unmarked vehicles like Brass'. Questions flew through her mind as her anger mounted. Jim was the first person to her car, his pistol drawn and ready. He shot an angry glance at the driver of the squad car who had interrupted their surveillance tailing. It was a very young-looking officer, a rookie. Jim's withering look continued as the rookie's partner stepped over. "Captain Brass, he saw the car and wanted to tail her and hit the siren and lights by accident."

"Your partner's eagerness may have just cost us finding my wife and soon-to-be kids. Let him chew on that," Jim growled back before he turned to tap on Evelyn's window.

The Cadillac's power window hummed as it rolled down and Jim met Evelyn's glaring expression of unveiled hostility.

"Long time no see, Mrs. Randall," Jim said sarcastically.

"If you want to see Iris again, Detective Brass, you will allow me to call my son and have a hands-free conversation without interference or eavesdropping," Evelyn said coolly.

"Not before I tell you you're under arrest and I read you your rights," Brass countered, finding he was going to take particular pleasure in this.

Iris sat restlessly on the couch trying to read a book when she heard Nathan's cell phone ring. Evelyn was late and Nathan was beginning to be in a foul mood as a result. She watched Nathan's face go from pale to an angry flush in moments as a terse conversation ensued.

"Tell me again, Mother."

"I've been pulled over by the police not far from Chang's. No, I have no idea either. Son, Brass is here."

"Him? What did you say, Mother?"

"I told him if he wanted to see Iris again he'd have to let me call you. I'm still in the car and he can't hear what we're saying."

"So plan A has gone to ruin in moments. No, Mother, I don't blame you. How could I? You've always had my best interests at heart."

"Nathan, plan B?"

"Yes, Mother, it's the only honorable way for us. Some things are meant to be and this fair dream was not. I see that now. We'll see each other soon, I promise you. Goodbye."

Nathan closed his cell phone as he looked at Iris. Her own face was pale, even the freckles that dusted her nose and cheeks. His eyes looked cold and dark like a doll's lifeless eyes. "My Christmas present to you and the children, Iris, before the day is out, Jim will see you again."

Iris didn't feel reassured, a small voice within saying to be on guard, as the saying came to mind "by the pricking of my thumbs, something wicked this way comes." She would be vigilant but appear the picture of compliance to offset any suspicion from Nathan.

"Please keep your word, Nathan," Iris said softly.


	33. Chapter 33

CHAPTER THIRTY-THREE

_**Thursday – Christmas Eve – 2:00 to 5:00 p.m.**_

Evelyn sat in a place she had never been before – a police interrogation room. Jim with Nick sat across from her.

"The game's over Evelyn and the good guys will win this one. The charges against you and your son are lengthy and prison time assured for you both, but if you cooperate we may be able to spare Nathan the needle. Tell me where she is!" Brass demanded.

"She was well when I left, Detective, still undelivered if that is of interest," Evelyn said frostily, her disdain for Iris palpable to Jim.

"You didn't answer my question, lady. Where is Iris?" Jim repeated forcefully, slamming his hand on the table for emphasis with such force that Evelyn flinched slightly.

"I am requesting my right to legal counsel at this point. Please contact our attorney, Scott Branch. Beyond that, Detective, I have nothing further to say," Evelyn declared and spoke no further.

Disgusted and irritated, Jim motioned to the two officers also present to take the prisoner away.

"Now what, Nick?" Brass asked morosely.

"Crack that GPS to see where she's been driving to and from, Jim! It's bound to give us an idea of where Nathan has Iris!" Nick replied emphatically.

Nodding in agreement as he motioned to Nick to follow him as Brass got out his cell phone to initiate the request to a local Cadillac dealership to find out what had to transpire to access the GPS route records. He was soon speaking to the owner of the dealership as he and Nick walked into his office. Nick took a seat as Jim's conversation continued. "What do you mean you can't give us access to the GPS records? Privacy and liability? Look it, you're obstructing the investigation of a criminal case let alone justice here, pal, namely the kidnapping of my wife and finding where she's being held captive. You heard? You'd like to help but sorry rules are rules? You can shove your rules where the sun don't shine! A court order? You stay put!"

"What judge can you reach on Christmas Eve?" Nick asked curiously.

Brass' jaw jutted out as he rubbed the back of his head, sorely annoyed with the Cadillac dealership. A light suddenly went off. He grabbed his phone. Evelyn had been right; he could be a tenacious like a bulldog when he had to be. "Hey, Marie, this is Jim Brass. Could you connect me with Judge Clayton Harris at his home, please? You're a peach. Thanks!"

Nick allowed a small grin to crease his face as he watched Jim in action. Wasn't there anybody in this town Brass didn't know?

"Judge Harris? This is Detective Jim Brass. Sorry to bother you on Christmas Eve, your Honor, but I need a favor." Jim went on to outline his predicament with the judge who had presided over Nathan's competency hearing months ago. Brass continued, "Yes, that's right. Thirty minutes? Thank you, sir. Merry Christmas to you and your family. Oh, I appreciate your thoughts for her safe return too. I believe we're very close to finding her."

"Good news I hope?" Nick queried.

"Yeah, Judge Harris will have a county constable deliver a writ to the Cadillac dealership owner within thirty minutes to allow access to those GPS records." Jim said wearily.

By 3:30 p.m., Brass' office phone rang he promptly took the call. It was the owner of the Cadillac dealership with code information provided by the GPS manufacturer for the retrieval of the driving activity the car had been subjected to while Evelyn had leased it. Brass nearly shouted Hallelujah. Using his office computer, he accessed the Internet link provided to download the file information from the website of the GPS company. Nick went to sit beside him as they viewed the map information. "Well, looky here," Brass commented.

The outlined routes were virtually identical coming from Lake Meade to the Henderson area from the day Iris had been abducted. The brown van used by the Randalls for the kidnapping had never been found and was most likely hidden as its license plate had been broadcast by the local TV stations. One interesting stop off had been to the Henderson Executive Airport recently and Jim asked Nick to call and find out if any flights of interest were coming in as well as if any flight reservations had been using the assumed names Evelyn had employed for the next 48 hours.

Nick walked out to take on calling the airport as Jim continued to review the places Evelyn had driven with the GPS tracking information. The address of where the Cadillac stayed most of the time for the Lake Mead Marina. Jim knew this area was in the process of being developed but lakefront properties boasted beaches and boat docks for homeowners to enjoy lake life but also privacy. They were getting closer and closer but it still left a large area to search. Evelyn Randall had lawyered up and it was doubtful that even Scott Branch would wheedle any useful information from the crafty woman. He was so close to having the where and to then formulate a new plan that would culminate in Iris' rescue and promptly getting her to Desert Palm Hospital. He quickly called Dr. Conklin who had told him she would be in town over the holiday.

"Dear God, Jim, I was beginning to think I wasn't ever going to get an update. What's the latest?" Doctor Conklin admonished Brass.

Jim updated her as to the latest news and that plans were being formulated for Iris' rescue.

"Well, Papa, you be careful and don't go in with guns blazing like Schwarzenegger or Stallone. If anyone can get her out okay it's you, Jim. I'll be thinking good thoughts for you and I'm even going to go so far as to be at Desert Palm tonight on standby," Doctor Conklin informed Jim.

"Thanks, Doc all appreciated. I hope to see you later on," Jim said fervently as he hung up the phone. He rubbed again the back of his head.

A knock on the office door interrupted his train of thought. Jim was surprised now to see Miguel and Elena Hernandez. Elena had been the convenience store clerk held hostage with Sara and Iris in an attempted robbery. She had been pregnant with her daughter, named Sarita after Sara. Miguel held the little girl in his arms. Jim stood up. "Hey, long time no see you two! How are things?"

The young couple walked on into his office. Elena bravely had kept her job and after maternity leave returned to work, often seeing the CSI team members as she still worked nights. Miguel set Sarita down as she toddled fearlessly toward Brass. Jim looked down with delight as the little girl just 18 months or so old approached him. He couldn't resist the moment and scooped her up.

"We've been in Mexico visiting family and just returned yesterday. We were not aware of what had happened to Iris and your unborn hijos and hija. Our prayers are with you, Capitan Brass, for their safe homecoming," Miguel told Jim.

"Thanks, I appreciate the good thoughts there," Jim said softly as little Sarita patted at his nose.

"Dada dada," Sarita burbled at him. Jim's eyes started to glisten, desperate to know he would hear that from his own babies one day.

"Capitan Brass, there is another matter we had come to ask. Elena's sister, Isabel, is coming to the United States to stay with us and to work. She wants to work as a nanny and you are the first people we had thought of, that is before we heard the terrible news," Miguel said, sadness coloring his voice.

"Tell you what, Miguel, after Christmas call me and I think we can work something out!" Brass assured him, reluctantly returning Sarita to her father as the little girl waved bye-bye to him.

"Captain Brass, we never told you but our daughter's full name is Sarita Irisa." Elena said softly as she stepped forward to grasp Jim's hand.

"Irisa, that sounds beautiful with Sarita," Brass affirmed with a small smile.

"Vaya con Dios, Capitan Brass," Miguel declared as he shepherded his wife and daughter out of the office. Nick was coming in with some paperwork and a very interesting look on his face as he stepped to the side to let the young family walk by.

"Nick, what's the scoop?" Jim asked anxiously.

"It's good and bad, Brass man. I spoke to the day security chief at the airport. A flight arrived there an hour ago from Mexico that was a private charter. The two persons who arrived had gone into complain that the party who was to pick them up never arrived. They named one of Evelyn's aliases as the woman who was to meet them. It's a good thing the security chief kept tabs on the aliases the LVPD put out as part of the APB. Jim, it's a doctor and a nurse from Mexico City…an obstetrician. I met Sofia out in the hall and she's on her way out to question them further," said Nick.

"An obstetrician flown in from out of the country, what are they up to?" Brass questioned, as the blood literally drained from his face, his pallor changing alarmingly, sickened at the realization of what the intent was.

"Jim! You need a glass of water? You're as white as a sheet!" Nick cried.

"Nick, they were coming here to deliver our kids and I'll bet the farm that the idea was to sneak out of the country with Iris and the babies, so by making her deliver now they could leave within a few days barring a complication. Worse, my gut says that Iris is expendable as long as the babies are okay which is what Nathan is truly after." Jim rubbed his chin and then the back of his head. His body language telling Nick how stressed he was from the rollercoaster he'd been on the last two weeks.

Jim's office phone rang and, sitting down with a melancholy sigh, he took the call. "Brass."

Nick stared in surprise, watching Jim's face transform from sad and tired to near-joy between heartbeats. Jim's eyes glistened from the force of emotions churning within as he heard…

"Jim, guess who?" Iris's voice quavered.


	34. Chapter 34

CHAPTER THIRTY-FOUR

_**Thursday – Christmas Eve – 5:00 p.m. on…**_

Brass' grip on the phone was so tight his knuckles were white. His heart was pounding such that he thought it was going to jump out of his chest. Her voice was like water being poured on the desert of his soul. He felt strength flowing throughout his being just from hearing her speak his name.

"Jim…there's not much time. Nathan wants to speak to you. He won't be on long enough for you to trace the line. I love…." Iris said as the phone was snatched from her grasp.

"Yes, yes, we know all about that don't we." Jim heard as Nathan commandeered the phone and conversation. "James, dear boy, do be attentive and listen closely as your wife instructed. When you received the DVD from us also enclosed was a Nextel 2-way phone with radio capabilities and a key. In two hours, you will hear from me again with general directions on how to find us. That's right, James, you will see Iris again. Mother is in your custody now and I want to do whatever it takes to help her legal situation. As for me, I know that's a lost cause for all practical purposes. Returning Iris to you can only enhance things for Mother and perhaps to a small degree for me. You see, James, Iris will never be mine and therefore the children can never be mine. I couldn't guarantee that my proclivities would not at some point endanger their innocence. Two hours, James, be ready."

Jim heard the click of the other phone hanging up. He nodded at Nick who had requested the trace during the conversation on his own cell phone. Brass let go a slow exhale, trying to get rid of a little angst in the process. Yet for a brief moment he'd heard Iris's voice and knew she was still alive and hopefully well. Nick shook his head to indicate the trace attempt had been unsuccessful.

"Now what, Brass man, 'cause I'm in. You're not heading out there alone, pardner!" Nick insisted, and wouldn't be changing his mind no matter how much Jim might protest.

Brass rewarded him with a hard stare before opening his drawer and retrieving the Nextel phone and small red key that Nathan had sent along with the DVD Iris had been on. "Okay, Nick, you get to ride shotgun but you'll do exactly what I say when I say. Nothing is going to jeopardize getting my family back, follow me?"

"Right, Brass man, Scout's honor!" Nick intoned.

"A two-hour window is all we've got. Come on, Boy Scout, we've got some coordinating to do!" Jim rasped as he picked up his phone. He had to call Indiana and New Jersey to update the family and rally the troops. Mike, Iris' brother, said the family was gathering for a gift exchange at his home and they'd be praying. Jim's mother was going to Christmas Eve service and would be praying for them also. Brass had to admit he felt encouraged by all the good thoughts going forth and hoping they would be effective.

After Nathan had hung up the phone with Jim, he found Iris staring at him incredulously. She didn't know what to believe right at that moment. "Nathan, you're letting me go, letting me go home?"

"Yes, my mother now needs whatever I can do for her. I will use the Nextel phones to bring him here and let you go and surrender to James. While I know this sounds too simple and you don't trust me, I have given my word that Jim will see you again. I **always** keep my word, as you know, dear Iris," Nathan remarked.

A contraction hit Iris just then and she did her best to mask her pain, but Nathan was looking at her closely just then. "I've got bad indigestion right now, Nathan, that's all!"

Please, Lord, just a little longer her silent prayer went forth.

At 7:30 p.m., Jim was holding the Nextel phone expectantly as he and Nick sat in his car. The evening promised to be the coldest yet….Jim had heard going into the twenties during the night. Brass knew Iris would have no coat and he'd checked her locker, finding two thick sweater coats and an old denim jean jacket that she loved to wear. He'd grabbed them up before meeting with Nick to out to the car.

"Jim, why didn't we just go ahead and go?" asked Nick.

"We show up before we're supposed to and that can't go well for Iris. You called and got the Flight for Life helicopter arranged and will be there in less than ten minutes. Doctor Conklin is on standby at Desert Palm. We know from the GPS that the Cadillac was parked daily at the Lake Mead Marina. There are several lakefront homes in the immediate vicinity but our check for rentals came up empty. Sheriff Mobley is providing backup and the cavalry comes in at the sound of charge," summarized Brass.

"Right, so we go in loaded for bear and prepared for the best and/or worst," Nick added while Brass silently nodded in agreement.

The Nextel radio crackled to life as they heard Nathan. "Are you ready, James?"

"All right, Randall, your rules. Where do we head for?" Jim asked abruptly.

"Pick the fastest route you can, James, to arrive at the Lake Mead Marina. You're timing will be critical. When you arrive there, call us back. Iris is waiting most anxiously. Oh, James, I think she's having contractions and her labor may be imminent. She won't tell me truthfully, though, not that I blame her," Randall reported and then hung up.

"Here goes nothing, Nick!" Brass exclaimed to Nick as they pulled out of the LVPD parking lot. The knowledge that Iris may be beginning labor pressed him to race down the road, red-and-blue headlights going with a strobe effect as well as the red light he placed on top of his car. He pulled out his cell phone to update Annie and Ellie as to the latest, going on to call Grissom who would then inform the rest of the CSI team. Grissom said nothing against Nick accompanying Jim as he understood his reasoning.


	35. Chapter 35

CHAPTER THIRTY-FIVE

_**Thursday – Christmas Eve Night**_

Jim got on the Nextel radio phone as they neared the Lake Mead Marina. The parking area was well-lit but not a vehicle was in sight, nor should there be with it being the holiday Brass thought. "Randall, we're here, so now what?"

An eternity seemed to pass before Nathan responded. "Very good, James, you made good time. It's an advantage law enforcement has over the general public in being able to speed if the situation requires it. Enough idle chit-chat. From here you will proceed north on Highway 166 to Highway 147 to head northeast. At the junction of Highway 147 and 167, proceed east and then call me again. She is well, James, no worries."

Iris glanced at Nathan as he got a large blanket for her to bundle up in. "Iris, it's time, my dear." Nathan indicated for her to walk outside with him. She got up slowly; her contractions had been slowly increasing yet she kept face neutral toward Randall. He wrapped the blanket about her as she went before him outside.

Brass was racing up Highway 166 north to reach the junction of Highway 147; he wasn't familiar with these roads at night and it slowed him down a bit. He swore under his breath as he hit the brights of the headlights. Nick looked intently ahead as they sped on.

"Nick, go ahead and call the Flight for Life helicopter service at Desert Palm. I want to be absolutely sure they're ready to fly at a moment's notice. I guess it would take ten to fifteen minutes for them to get here," Brass requested as he took another curve like he was driving the Indy 500.

"On it." Nick whipped out his cell phone to hit the speed dial he'd set up ahead of time.

"Hello, this is Nick Stokes of the Crime Scene Investigation Unit. I'm calling to verify stand-by of a Flight for Life at the request of Detective Jim Brass of the LVPD. Doctor Conklin's instructions? I'll pass that along to Captain Brass and thanks."

"What's the good doctor up to?" Jim asked with a curious glance at Nick.

"She's made sure that a nurse practitioner specializing in obstetrics is flying with the EMTs when they get the call. She wants to cover all the bases," Nick replied with a grin.

"That's her for sure. Ah, time to check back in," Brass agreed, thankful yet again for the attentive doctor. He called Nathan on the Nextel radio. "Okay, Nathan, we're reaching the junction of Highways 147 and 167 so now what?"

"Continue going east, James, but first a little present for you." Randall said.

"Jim. Merry Christmas, Bashert," Iris said briefly before Nathan took the phone from her.

"When you reach an intersection in about ten minutes for Highway 147 and Hidden Trail Lane, you will need to turn right and go approximately 1 mile until you see a drive with a large red brick mailbox with the number address of 14176. Turn into the drive and follow it down past the house toward the lake where you will see a boat dock. We will be waiting there," Nathan instructed Jim before hanging the phone up.

Iris gazed up at the dark sky above with the stars gleaming brilliantly like diamond points. It was quiet all about them. Her hope had never wavered that Jim would come for her as Nathan went ahead of her to open the van door. Knowing they were just a few minutes from being reunited, she could barely contain her joy. The van had been repainted white and had different license plates on. Every day he had gone to drop off and pick up Evelyn from the Lake Mead Marina to cover their moves when Evelyn had to go to Chang's. With the van being a different color it had been driven freely without detection or suspicion.

"Would do you me one favor, Iris, before we leave?" Nathan requested.

"I will if I'm able," Iris replied, wrapping the blanket closer about her.

"Tell me a story you've never told James about you. It can be about whatever. It's a special night, Iris, please," Nathan said coaxingly.

Iris looked at Nathan in a puzzled manner. What could this serve she asked herself, then again what harm could there be. What came up in her heart she'd never shared with Brass as she began, "Nathan, what I tell you truly happened and you have to have a little faith to believe. Jim was shot the night of Thursday, May 11, 2006, as he was trying to protect a hostage from a man who had nothing to lose, much like you. That very night in Dallas where I lived was a particularly awesome spring thunderstorm that woke me up because I can't sleep through one. I was aware of a presence in the room that I couldn't see but only sense. This presence told me to get up and intervene for a person in great need who might live or die. I did so without question or hesitation. It's my belief, foolish to some it might be, that it was an angel and that person was Jim."

Stunned at her story, Nathan began to laugh sardonically as he scoffed at her. "An angel? That's some tale, Iris. One for 'Ripley's Believe It or Not!'"

"Like I said, Nathan, one would need a little faith," Iris replied quietly, her own belief would not be shaken in spite of Randall's ridicule.

Nathan stopped laughing at that as he regarded Iris closely. She met his gaze with her unwavering brown eyes, no challenge presented, just a calm assurance that caused him to look away.

"You love him so much? Would you die for him? If he failed to rescue you, you would still love him?" Nathan asked in a rapid-fire manner, becoming somewhat agitated.

"Yes. To my dying breath I will. It's a love you can't fathom or grasp, Nathan," Iris replied with a hint of sorrow in her voice.

"Yes, to your dying breath, I believe you, Iris, and I envy James that one loves him so fiercely in this world. Time to get in the van and I'll help you in," Nathan said as he took her hand.

Iris stepped up into the passenger side of the van with difficulty as Nathan held her right hand. As she settled wearily into the seat, she heard a metallic click and the feel of cold metal about her right wrist. Randall slammed the door before she could try to step out, the door lock jammed in place such that nothing was going to open the door again in the usual way. Nathan had handcuffed her to the inside door handle of the van. Her eyes widened in shock as he stepped away from the door with the window down. She began to pull frantically at her handcuffed wrist, trying to force it over her skin and chafing it in the process.

"What are you doing, Nathan? Release me! You promised me and you promised, Jim," Iris nearly hissed in a mixture of anger and fear.

"I'm keeping my promise, dear Iris. Do you see the direction the van is parked in and with the engine running? I'm going to send this van into Lake Mead. From my research, it should take you less than ten minutes to drown and James should arrive here just about then. He will see you again but I never said it would be alive. We're going to meet again. The afterlife is much better for us and we can truly be together as we can't in this one," Nathan declared with a strange glitter in his eyes.

Iris desperately tried to dissuade him. "What about your mother, Nathan? My death will surely send her to her own grave by lethal injection! You can't have her death on your conscience?"

"Mother and I have a secondary plan in place, Iris. You don't have to concern yourself about her in the least. It's time for you and I shall follow in a little while. Please wait for me with the babies. Oh, how thoughtless of me, do you have any last words for James?"

Nathan asked sarcastically.

"Yes, tell him I love him and I'll wait for him but never for you. Nathan, I forgive you," Iris said the last part numbly as a torrent of obscenities came in response from Randall.

Nathan walked around to the driver's side of the van as he heard Iris continuing her efforts to break free from the handcuff, a slow evil smile sliding across his lips. He didn't hesitate as he went to the driver's side and shifted the van into drive and placed a brick on the accelerator.

Iris lunged for the steering wheel but could barely reach it. The van surged forward down the boat dock, the boards clattering beneath the wheels, as Iris desperately tried to reach the brake pedal with her foot and couldn't. Her grip on the steering wheel was weak as she then tried to shift the van into reverse on the gear shift handle on the steering column. It shifted but only into the lower drive setting. The van only swerved slightly as it sped on down the dock. In spite of her efforts, the van soared off the end of the dock to land in the dark waters of Lake Mead.

"She never screamed…how disappointing," Nathan remarked in surprise as he watched the end of the van bob like a cork for moment before it disappeared beneath the dark glassy waters.


	36. Chapter 36

CHAPTER THIRTY-SIX

Jim was speeding now, something telling him time was of the essence. The Nextel phone rang again as Jim grabbed the phone. "What? I'm nearly to the junction of Highway 147 and 167. Is something wrong with Iris? Talk to me, Randall!"

There was a pause as Jim impatiently waited for a response from Nathan. "Jim, Iris does need you here and the sooner you're here the better. I believe her labor's begun. She's asking for you as matter of fact. I find myself genuinely touched by her affection for you."

"Can I speak to her? Randall? Are you there?" Jim asked, getting no response as he heard the phone on the other end hang up. Beating the steering wheel in frustration, Brass swore a blue streak at the phone and floored the accelerator.

"Jim, what'd he say?" Nick queried with wide eyes at the speed they were now going.

"Nothing and I'm starting to get a really bad feeling that something's way rotten in Denmark," Jim growled in reply as the car sped on into the night.

As the van hit the water, Iris was thrown back in the seat momentarily stunned by the impact and then by the shock of the frigid water as it poured in through the open window. It stung like cold pinpricks as she quickly oriented herself. She filled her lungs with air as the van quickly sank beneath the surface, trying not to panic and keep herself focused. The headlights remained on and illuminated the murky water about the van in an eerie glow. It was cold, so cold…

Praying for strength, Iris pulled frantically at her wrist held captive within the handcuff. She could see blood seeping from the abraded skin as it went in dark ribbons floating away. Her wrist remain trapped, she was unable to free herself. Iris swung herself so she could brace her feet against the door, again pulling with all her might and straining to get the wrist through the handcuff. It held her fast. The cold water was beginning to paralyze her.

Merciful God, take us quickly, protect Jim from Randall. Give him strength and encourage him. I love him with all my heart and thank you for the time you allowed us to share. I ask for a miracle to restore us to him. Iris could feel herself beginning to lose consciousness and focused her last thoughts on Jim and their babies. She could no longer hold the air in her lungs and as it escaped from her in a rush of bubbles, her last cry was of his name as the water rushing into her mouth muffled it. "JIMMMMMMMMMYYYYYYYYYY." The thunder roared in her ears as she felt the blood rushing through her veins, lightning sparked in front of her eyes as her vision dimmed, a storm was coming she knew as the darkness closed in on her. The headlights of the van continued to gleam beneath the water, serving as an eerie landmark.

Yea, though I walk through the valley of death I will fear no evil…

Jim and Nick finally arrived to the driveway. Brass whipped the car and spun a little gravel in the process. The house was on their right as they drove down the drive. Christmas lights winked inside the living room area, a mockery of the holiday Jim thought. They saw the boat dock in the distance. They were so close now.

"Remember, Nick, play it cool!" Brass reminded as Nick gave a quick nod in agreement.

Jim parked the car. He and Nick quickly got and walked to the boat dock, their guns drawn and held ready. The Nextel phone chirped. "All right, Randall, we're here, so where are you and Iris?"

"Proceed to the end of the dock, James, all will be made known," Nathan instructed.

Jim and Nick went cautiously down to the boat dock. Not a soul was to be seen. At the edge of the dock, they peered out into the lake, wondering was Randall in a boat with Iris. Large bubbles were erupting the surface about ten feet from them. They each exchanged puzzled looks. What was going on?

Jim's Nextel phone warbled at him. "Randall, what the….? Where's Iris?" Jim roared as he paced angrily at the end of the dock. Nick kept scanning the water, suddenly spying lights beneath the surface as his heart literally froze.

"Jim, I hope you remembered the red key because without it you'll have a devil of a time getting to Iris. Iris is in the cargo van we took her from you in but said van is now at least 15 feet underwater off the end of the dock. My calculations are rough but I am sure by the time you reach her she will have drowned. I promised you'd see her today but never said she'd be living and breathing." A chuckle was heard in the phone as Nathan gloated. "See, I do win, James. I deprive you of what's most important to you and what better day than this."

Jim exploded in rage. "Damn you, Randall, to the furthest pit in hell! I told you if you ever went near Iris I'd put you six feet under. I made that an oath and I'll keep it, by God." Nick got his attention as they both gazed at the dim lights beneath the water's surface.

Jim agonized what to do next. "I'm going in to get her! You keep an eye out for Randall. Shoot first and ask questions later!"

"No!" Nick cried.

"There's no time to debate, Nicky, I'll go in after her, that's that!" Jim said tersely.

"You're right, Jim, and I'm the better one to go in. Gimme the key, time's wasting! I'll bring her to you, Brass. Let me do this, please!" Nick demanded.

Jim knew he was right and slapped the key in Nick's hand. Nick stripped off his coat and bulletproof vest. Without hesitating, he dove into the water like an arrow. Jim peered anxiously at the water, his lips moving in a silent prayer.

Nick nearly doubled over in pain as the cold water penetrated his skin with icy needles. He knew he didn't have much time as he kicked himself down toward the van. The headlights were beginning to dim now but still gave off just enough light to bathe the area in a soft glow. Nick could see Iris now and he what he saw sent a wave of horror through his being.

An occasional air bubble still escaped through her nose and mouth. Her eyes were closed and there was a peaceful look on her face as if she slept. Her hair fanned gently about her in the current of the lake. Nick saw her handcuffed wrist and he swore angrily in his mind. Taking the key, he grasped Iris's wrist and fumbled slightly to get the lock open. He was nearly to the point that he would have to return to the surface for air, but he refused to give up and the lock opened. Iris was free. Nick gently guided her out of the open window and held her close. He kicked powerfully back as he bore her up to the surface. His lungs were nearly bursting at this point but he had her as he'd promised Brass.

"Oh, God!" Jim's heart nearly broke as he saw Nick break the surface to swim quickly to the edge of the dock with Iris. He rushed over to help Nick bring her out of the water. They got her up and then gently laid her onto the deck. Her head rolled limply to one side as water drained from her mouth and nose. Jim dropped to his knees beside her and felt her neck for a pulse and put his ear to chest, willing her to have the heartbeat he strained to hear and couldn't.

"We're starting CPR right now! Nicky, get those coats from the car. We gotta get her warm and you too," Jim ordered brusquely.

"Jim, she's…she's gone…" Nick said brokenly.

"You don't get it! She's been in below-freezing water long enough to lose consciousness. There's a slim chance she can be revived with CPR and that's enough for me! Get those coats now! Get on the police radio and have dispatch call Desert Palm!" Jim instructed angrily.

Nick darted up to the car, called dispatch, grabbed the coats and returned promptly. "Flight for Life will be here in 10 minutes max".

Jim rapidly cleared and checked Iris's mouth. He gave two quick breaths and thirty chest compressions as he'd learned in a recent CPR course he and Iris had taken. Nick put the coats about Iris as Jim continued the CPR routine. Brass told him to take over doing the rescue breaths as he maintained the chest compressions.

"Stay with us, Iris. Don't you dare die on me! I'll come right behind you and snatch you back. Don't think I can't tell Heaven no and beat on its gates until they let go of you. They can't have you till we're old and gray, because you can't go where I won't follow," Jim said fiercely into her ear before blowing two more quick breaths. Jim looked heavenward as he beheld shooting stars overhead; he remembered Iris telling him about a meteor shower weeks ago as Iris and Grissom were star nuts.

"James!" Nathan Randall addressed him loudly as he stepped out from behind a copse of trees flanking the dock area. He held Iris' service revolver trained on Jim and Nick.


	37. Chapter 37

CHAPTER THIRTY-SEVEN

"Keep working on her, Nick! I've got some unfinished business to attend to," Jim whispered to Nick, as he stood to face Nathan.

"She's gone, isn't she? I applaud your valiant efforts to revive her, you and your associate. Oh, the man I tasered at your home the day I came for Iris, so it's fitting that he is here now as well. I know how to aim and shoot, James, so don't get any heroic ideas. Iris is truly mine now and the children too," Randall sneered.

"Jim!" Nick said urgently.

"Keep going, Nick, don't you dare stop!" Jim bellowed over his shoulder.

"Your efforts will be futile, James. Let her go in peace, my friend!" Nathan's voice dripped in sarcasm.

Iris sat in her grandmother's rocking chair, held in arms that were safe, strong and familiar. The storm raged around her, lightning knifing through the air to be followed by its companion of thunder as the air shook about her. Jim sounded so far away now as she strained to hear him. The presence she had known on that storming night of May 11th was there too and she sensed it though nothing was said. She felt protected but she didn't want to stay. Let me return echoed over and over in her heart.

Nick desperately continued the routine Brass had shown him. Iris' lips were cold beneath his and her eyes slightly closed. He also raised her arms periodically to help respiration. Please bring her back to Jim, let me help her like I couldn't before, his heart sent up a little flapjack prayer as his mother called it. Nick also rubbed at her arms and legs vigorously to help promote better circulation as well. "Come on, Iris, breathe! You can make it back! You've gotta try! Fight, girl, fight! How're you gonna know about Breanne and me if you don't wake up?"

Nathan chuckled menacingly as he kept the gun aimed at Jim who stood protectively in front of Nick as he faithfully maintained the CPR routine on Iris. Brass cocked his head at Randall, feeling much like he did when it had been that fateful night with Jackie and Willie Cutler. His reflexes felt almost cat-like, he'd spent a lot of extra time at the shooting range since Randall had escaped Oasis Springs. Jim drew his own pistol and aimed straight at Nathan.

"I got nothing to lose this time, Randall. To me you've got a one-way ticket to hell and I'll be glad to punch it for you. Or I get to catch up to Iris and our kids, so either way it's a win-win deal for me!"

"I beg to differ, James. It's my belief I'll be the one meeting Iris and the children. That's why she had to drown. I had to have time to make sure you saw her first. Revenge is best served cold," Nathan retorted.

Nick looked up in alarm. What did Jim mean? He couldn't be serious! Carefully he eased himself over to where his bulletproof vest and own pistol lay on the dock. Jim was not facing this lunatic alone. His foot nudged the gun over so he could reach it swiftly if he had to. Nick continued his CPR repetitions although he was starting to tire slightly, grief and despair beginning to tinge his thoughts but he wouldn't stop.

Jim couldn't let Nathan get the upper hand. If Randall so much as made a move at Nick, he'd take Nathan out of the equation, simple as that. He found himself without fear at that moment, not wanting to face the years ahead without Iris or their innocent children. He thought I'm sorry kids that I didn't do more for you and your mom to keep you safe.

Taking a deep breath, he knew he was ready.

A helicopter could be heard very faintly in the distance…the Flight for Life was in route.

Nick was bending down again to give another two quick rescue breaths and then cycle the chest compressions. As his lips came down upon Iris's a little splutter of water hit him on the cheek. His eyes widened as a convulsive shudder ran through Iris as a fit of choking wracked her. He turned onto her side as she gagged, retching more water out of her lungs. Gently, he turned her onto her as she took a deep inhale of the cold night air. Her arms flailed spastically as she struggled to sit up as Nick supported her.

"JJJIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMMMYYYYYYYYY!!!!" Iris' voice rose in a shattering cry reflecting hope, longing and love before she sagged back into Nick's arms as he cradled her protectively.

"No, it can't be! You're dead! Iris, you belong to me! God himself cannot stop our being together!" Nathan started to advance with his gun drawn, cocking the hammer as he did so.

Brass was galvanized at the moment he heard Iris's wail; the sound of her cry piercing his soul. Disbelief clouded his judgment for less than one heartbeat to the next as he fired his gun at the approaching Randall. The first shot took Nathan in the right upper chest and the second one in the lower abdomen as he cried out in pain and fell backwards into a motionless heap.

"Nick, how is she?" Brass rushed to kneel by Iris, bending to kiss her forehead. Her eyes were again closed and her breathing ragged. Her hands clutched at her abdomen as she groaned softly.

"I don't know for sure, Jim, but that 'copter better get here quick!" Nick replied as he continued to rub Iris's arms and legs.

"I'm making sure Randall's a no factor. Can you get Iris into the house where it's warm?" Jim requested gruffly, his voice thick with unspoken emotion.

"You got it, Brass man, but be careful. He could be playing possum!" Nick cautioned, as he gently scooped Iris up and carried her swiftly up to the house.

Jim slowly approached Nathan's sprawled form on the ground, his weapon was drawn and ready but he quickly saw that Nathan's gun was out of reach. Randall was only moving spasmodically, touching his chest with one hand and gazing in fascination at the blood dripping from his fingers.

Nathan gazed up at Jim as he struggled to breathe but not without mocking. "Iris never told you this little story about you, James. Did you know that the night you were shot it was also storming in Dallas, that Iris was awakened by the storm because she loves to watch them, that she sensed a presence in her room that told her to intervene for someone who might live or die, that she believes the presence was an angel or some blather, and that the person she intervened for was you? Ah, James, I thank you. It hurts no more. The voices are silent, even Heidi's. I will wait for Iris and the children." A rattling was heard in Nathan's chest as he convulsed, followed by a long gurgling sigh as his chest rose and fell for the last time.

"Your ticket's been punched, hope you like the smoking section, pal! Bon voyage!" Jim growled down at the body as he holstered his gun and sprinted toward the lake house. In the distance, he could hear the helicopter.


	38. Chapter 38

CHAPTER THIRTY-EIGHT

Nick had kicked in the back door of the lake house as he held Iris. No alarms went off as Nick swiftly took Iris to the large living room couch to lay her down. He ran through the house until he found a bedroom and stripped the blankets off the bed. Returning to Iris, he swathed her in the blankets as she began to shiver. She managed a weak smile up at him as he wrapped himself in another quilt as he began to feel chilled himself. He sat beside her on the couch just before Brass came in. Iris grasped Nick's hand to give it a faint squeeze. Nick's eyes glistened as he looked fondly down at her.

"Thanks, Nicky" Iris croaked out.

Jim walked in quickly and knelt beside Iris, afraid to touch her, afraid he was dreaming, afraid she'd dissolve away like fine mist. He took her hands and kissed them, his own eyes becoming moist. "Hey, kitten, how's things?"

Iris's hand slipped from his as she cupped his face and stroked it gently. "My Bear…been better." She whispered hoarsely just before she moaned and nearly doubled over.

Jim and Nick exchanged looks of alarm.

"Honey, what is it, what's wrong?" Brass questioned urgently, placing one hand gently on her enlarged belly.

"The babies are coming!" Iris hoarsely groaned anew, panting now as her gravid abdomen rippled under Jim's hand.

"My God in heaven, I thought we'd lost you and the kids both!" Brass stammered in awe.

They heard the roar of the helicopter as it neared the house. Brass' cell phone rang urgently as Jim tossed the phone to Nick.

"Tell 'em to land out by the boat dock and to hurry. I've got a flashlight in the car to help mark our spot!" Jim told Nick who nodded and went outside.

"Babe, we've only gotta minute and there's so much I want to say…" Brass bent to kiss her, but Iris turned her head away abruptly. His heart lurched at that; what had Randall done to her?

"We can't, not yet, I'll tell you soon." Iris' eyes filled with tears as she saw the confusion in Brass' own eyes and the hurt. Another contraction gripped her, harder and more painful, as she grasped Jim's arms.

Jim crushed her to him, damning Randall again under his breath, desperate to understand Iris' behavior while fervently hoping it wouldn't be permanent. He remembered a song he'd heard sung by Dean Martin years ago and he rapidly spoke the words into her ear as they waited for the copter to land: "Return to me. Oh my dear I am so lonely. Hurry back, hurry back, oh my love hurry back. I am yours. Return to me. For my heart wants you only. Hurry home, hurry home, won't you please hurry home to my heart. My darling, if I hurt you, I am sorry. Forgive me and please say you are mine. Return to me. Please come back bella mia. Hurry back, hurry home, to my arms, to my lips and my arms. Return to me. Return to me. God te mia ti amo. Solo tu, solo tu. Solo tu, solo tu. Mi amour. Return to me."

Iris' heart broke as he spoke the words. Her arms wrapped around his neck as he felt her smothery little kisses against his cheek. "It's not you, I love you more than life." She gasped as another contraction wracked her. They were getting closer and more intense. "Jim, it hurts."

Brass made her lie back fully on the couch and got up to go outside to check with Nick.

Iris grabbed his hand with a strength that surprised him. Her eyes begged him to stay. She tried to speak but another contraction rolled through her as her breathing became ragged. Outside, the chopper was beginning to land as the pilot had seen Nick waving the flashlight.

Jim tried to make her comfortable and brought more dry blankets after Iris had told him where a linen closet was. "Breathe deep, Iris, remember the Lamaze class we never took but watched the video? That's it, deep and regular. Keep that oxygen flowing to the kids now." He looked at the back door anxiously.

Nick rushed in followed immediately by two EMTs with a stretcher. A young woman came in behind them and went to Jim. "I'm Laura Wright, an obstetrics nurse. Dr. Conklin sent me. How far apart are Iris' contractions?" Jim shrugged and looked down at Iris.

"They're coming about 2 minutes apart and worsening!" Iris exclaimed, pain showing on her face while another contraction hit.

The EMT's wasted no time in getting Iris onto the stretcher and hurrying her out the helicopter. One EMT told Jim and Nick they'd be treated for hypothermia, same as Iris, and everyone was to get in the 'copter to head back to Desert Palm. Within moments, everyone was safely on board the helicopter as the pilot eased the throttle stick back to get off the ground.

Laura was getting Iris's latest vital signs when Iris gave a yelp of pain. Iris asked Laura to check beneath the fresh dry blankets. Laura did so and both women exchanged a look that showed agreement. Jim looked to each of them.

"What's wrong? Iris, you okay?" Jim asked beseechingly.

"Detective Brass, her water's broken. We've got to get to Desert Palm double quick! Fetal heart rates are accelerating and decelerating. Maternal vitals are borderline but not as stable as I'd like to see." Laura told an EMT to relay to the pilot as she also called the information in to Dr. Conklin. The pilot responded they would be at the hospital in less than 10 minutes but he was stepping up the speed.

"I always wanted to take a 'copter ride at night to see Vegas, but never figured it'd be this way." Iris said loudly into Brass's ear as the sound of the 'copter made.

Jim gave her a smile. He now reached over to Nick, giving him a friendly slap on the back. "You did great back there, Nick; I couldn't have done it without ya!"

Nick had his grin back for the first time in many days. He glanced down at Iris, realizing for the first time they both shared the traumatic experience of a kidnapping. Iris gave a small smile back as if she knew his thoughts. Leaning over, he gently squeezed her shoulder before settling back in his seat.

The helicopter sped on through the Christmas Eve night toward Desert Palm.


	39. Chapter 39

CHAPTER THIRTY-NINE

The emergency room at Desert Palm Hospital was ready for the arrival of the Flight of Life helicopter as it touched down on the heliport pad on top of the main building. Iris was transferred to a gurney stretcher and rushed on through the emergency room to labor and delivery. The emergency room staff tried to stop Brass and Nick to continue treatment for hypothermia, but the men brushed past them as they followed Iris and the orderlies.

Doctor Conklin met Iris as she was brought into a birthing room for a quick examination with the plan to perform a Cesarean section. Monitors were quickly employed to monitor the status of maternal and fetal vital signs, intravenous fluids and medications were already in place as initiated by the EMT's. "Iris, you look like a drowned rat!" Dr. Conklin exclaimed with a weak laugh more out of relief and then at what she'd said.

"Been there done that!" Iris smiled before turning serious. "Doc, you've got to do this for me, please!" She motioned for Doctor Conklin to let her whisper to her as Jim and Nick came to stand outside the room. They were both still wrapped in blankets from the helicopter as they peered anxiously inside the room.

"Consider it done, Iris!" Doctor Conklin declared as she looked over at Nick and Jim.

"Let's get the show on the road. We were told while you were in route your water had broken. Okay, Iris, we need to take a quick peek before we get you into surgery. Nurses, get her up into stirrups. That's better."

Iris's sudden wail sent shivers up Brass' spine as he and Nick exchanged alarmed looks.

"No, that's not better. No time to get you to surgery, Iris, you're fully dilated and crowning with bambino or bambina number one!" Doctor Conklin cried.

"You two will have to leave!" One of the nurses exclaimed at Jim and Nick, as she went to shut the door.

"Noooo! They stay! Please, Dr. Conklin! Jim and Nick stay!" Iris groaned loudly.

"Jim, get in here to Iris' left and, Nick, you get over to on Iris' right. Don't move beyond that unless I tell you to!" Doctor Conklin ordered as Jim and Nick scrambled to where they were told to be.

Jim took Iris' left hand while Nick took her right hand to lend what support they could.

"Nurse, Pitocin IV stat! I want NICU personnel up here yesterday!" Dr. Conklin barked.

One nurse injected a hypodermic into one of the IVs as Iris was told to push by Dr. Conklin. Iris grunted in reply as perspiration dewed her forehead and she ground her teeth as she bore down. Jim's eyes widened in surprise at Iris's grip, as did Nick's. Brass supported Iris with his other hand as she leaned forward, her concentration on bearing down intensifying.

"Lovely, Iris, the head and shoulders are nearly out. Give us another push, dear!" Dr. Conklin demanded.

"Come on, kitten, let's get the job done! Bear down, that's it!" Brass coached Iris.

Iris felt like she was being torn in two as she marshaled her strength to bear down yet again. Her concentration focused again as she pushed harder, her breathing coming in ragged gasps at the exertion and feeling the sensation of something slipping away.

"Wonderful! Jim and Iris, you have a handsome son!" Dr. Conklin held up a red and slimy infant quickly for them to see before she swiftly suctioned the baby's nose and mouth followed by a blow to the buttocks. No sound. Another smack to the buttocks but still no response.

Iris looked up at Jim, agony in her voice as it broke, "Jim?"

Brass's eyes were alarmed as he gazed down at her, she sobbed slightly as her face buried into his chest. Nick looked on sorrowfully, afraid to say anything.

"Get that NICU team in here now!" Dr. Conklin bellowed. A team of nurses with an incubator entered the room as Dr. Conklin handed the infant to them. They immediately began stimulating the baby and assessing his condition.

Iris groaned anew as Dr. Conklin repositioned herself like a catcher at a baseball game.

"Iris, they're working on your number one son and your second child is heading out the same way. There's no time to do a Cesarean. You're gonna have to do it the old-fashioned way."

"Understood!" Iris half sobbed as she gritted her teeth and grasped each hand with Jim and Nick. Brass whispered encouragingly into her ear as she nodded and regrouped her efforts.

Moments later, Dr. Conklin announced, "You two have another little prince!" She again held up another wizened little face that was red and bloated looking for Jim and Iris to view. Yet after repeating the suctioning of the mouth and throat, applying a sharp blow to the buttocks, the same occurred in no sound from the baby. Another NICU team entered to take the second infant. Iris wearily closed her eyes, her heart pounding and breaking at the same time. Not again. Brass continued to whisper endearments to her.

The first NICU team continued to work with the first male infant, now giving the baby oxygen as stimulation measures went on. One of the nurses observed a sharp jerk of the baby's head, the mouth opening and a lusty cry coming forth that was strong and vibrant.

As if in response, the sound of a new cry was heard as baby number two joined his brother in a duet from the second NICU incubator.

Iris' eyes flew open in near disbelief as she looked up at Jim who gazed adoringly at their sons before he leaned down to kiss her cheek. Their tears mingled. Nick was misty-eyed himself.

"Honey, listen to that! Isn't that the greatest sound?" Brass exulted, wiping at his eyes with his sleeve.

"Iris and Jim, your little girl's on the way! Nurse, more Pitocin to help Mama here! We're nearly done!" Dr. Conklin instructed. The nurse promptly injected more medication into the IV as Iris rallied herself for one final round. Nick and Jim resumed their support positions as well. Iris gripped each of their hands hard again such that Jim and Nick winced. They marveled at the strength of her grip.

"Here you come, poppet! You've people to see and two brothers to catch up to!" Dr. Conklin said elatedly. The third baby arrived rapidly as Dr. Conklin eased her out to face the world. As with her brothers, the baby girl's mouth and nose were bulb-suctioned by Dr. Conklin. She vigorously toweled the infant's body herself as a third NICU team waited outside. The birthing room was nearly jam-packed between people and equipment. Dr. Conklin's efforts were rewarded with a shrill cry as the third infant announced herself.

The cries of the three infants brought smiles to all in the room, none broader than those of Brass and Nick, as Iris managed her own wan smile. She'd reached the end of her strength.

Iris suddenly grasped Jim's arm as he looked down at her concerned. Monitor alarms began to go off. "I feel dizzy….Jim…I feel…like I'm….going away…" Iris' voice sounded weakly and then trailed away as she lost consciousness.

"Doc, Iris is in trouble here!" Jim cried, trying to rouse Iris without success.

Dr. Conklin looked up in shock. "Blood pressure's falling! I've got bleeding here! NICU teams out! I want a neuroneonatologist paged stat to evaluate each child. Jim and Nick, I'm sorry but you have to leave. I can't explain it right now but I need each of you to have blood drawn. We'll get her stabilized, Jim, don't worry!"

Nurses ushered Jim and Nick out of the birthing room and the door shut behind them. Jim watched the NICU teams taking their babies away down the hall. He felt helpless as he angrily slammed his hand against the wall in the hallway. He was torn, half of him wanting to follow the babies to the NICU and the other half of him wanting to stay outside the birthing room for Iris. Nick struggled to know what to say, simply putting his hand on Jim's shoulder as a gesture of support. Brass looked at him just then and what Nick saw there he'd never forget, knowing his friendship with Brass had suddenly become much stronger than before.

"Jim, what's the latest?"

Brass turned around to face Grissom, Sara, Catherine, Warrick, Greg, Ellie and Annie. They'd all been waiting downstairs before being allowed to come upstairs at the okay of Dr. Conklin. He found himself drawing fresh strength from their presence as he had from Nick's unspoken support. His eyes glistened but only two tears rolled down his cheeks. "Babies made it and are down in the NICU, but Iris fainted or something. Dr. Conklin's working to get her woke back up."

The CSI team closed ranks around Brass.


	40. Chapter 40

CHAPTER FORTY

Nick stood a back a little as the rest of the team encircled Brass to voice their support. It had been a roller coaster day as he looked at his watch and realized it was after midnight. Christmas Day. In the midst of all the commotion of the delivery of the Brass triplets and now Iris' sudden loss of consciousness, no one had noted that it was now the day of gifts to be given and received. Nick agonized to think what if Iris didn't wake up this time. Had Jim and Iris come through all of this only to be separated again? He didn't want to continue that path of thinking. Suddenly fingers twined with his as he found himself gazing into Breanne's sky-blue eyes. She gently brushed his cheek with her other hand.

"I brought you some clothes from the house. Sara called and updated me. You should've told me you were going to be part of the cavalry!" Breanne said softly in mock disapproval while trying to manage a small smile. "How's Iris doing?"

"She's unconscious right now. The doctor said she was bleeding and her blood pressure had fallen so that might be shock. They're trying to get her awake," Nick's voice quavered with misery. Breanne's eyes welled up with tears that spilled over and slid down as Nick quickly cupped her face. He gently smoothed the tears away and held her close, grateful she had stayed in town and that she was here now with him.

Ellie finally was able to hug her dad and did so with a fierceness that surprised Jim. "Dad, we brought you some clothes to change into and you need to trust me on that!"

Annie looked on as Brass saw her expression of support too and nodded in appreciation.

Warrick rested a hand on Brass's shoulder for a moment. "Brass man, she'll get through it. She's come this far."

Greg addressed Jim next. "Rick's right! Iris is no quitter. Anyone who listens to Pink Floyd's "The Wall" doesn't give in easily."

Catherine had left from visiting her mother with Lindsey to rush to the hospital. As she embraced Brass, she cried, "Jim, no way is Iris cashing in her chips! My odds are on her all the way!"

Grissom saw a nurse passing by and stopped her. "We're from the CSI lab and two of our associates are just returned from a kidnapping scene. Could they use your shower facilities to clean up in?"

The nurse asked Jim and Nick to follow her. Jim hesitated, not wanting to be away from Iris. Grissom saw his expression and knew he'd think the same if it were Sara in there.

"Jim, we're here for the duration. You and Nick go get cleaned up. I'll be right there if there's any change!"

"Come on, Brass, sooner we go sooner we're back! We need to get our blood drawn too, although I still don't understand why," Nick exclaimed as he gave Jim a gentle push to follow the nurse.

As they left, Grissom remained to stand by the door as he'd promised, Sara at his side.

The rest of the team members went to the waiting area to maintain the vigil, followed by Ellie and Annie. All holiday plans had been put on hold as they rallied as one around Brass and Iris.

An orderly brought two chairs by the door which Grissom and Sara sank gratefully into. The birthing room door opened frequently as nursing personnel came and went. No news of Iris' condition was made available. Monitor alarms could be heard shrilling still as Dr. Conklin's voice barked orders loudly.

Jim had rinsed his face with cold water as he heard Nick sputtering away in the shower stall. When Nick was done and changed into fresh clothes, another nurse waiting from them outside the doctor's lounge they'd been allowed to use met them. She quickly drew three tubes of blood from the left arm of Brass and then Nick. Jim's curiosity would not stay quiet as he asked the nurse. "What're we being tested for?"

The nurse's expression became pensive as her eyes dropped for a moment. "You'll have to discuss that with Dr. Conklin. I have to get these to the lab as these are stat tests that need done." She walked briskly away.

Nick rubbed as his arm. "Jim, what's going on? Why do they need blood tests done?"

Brass shook his head. "Have to get the scoop from Dr. Conklin, Nick, but let's get back up there."

Jim and Nick quickly returned to rejoin Grissom, Sara and Breanne as the wait continued. The door to Iris' room finally opened after nearly an hour. The remaining nursing personnel filed out one after another. Dr. Conklin came out last, looking quite weary, but her eyes remained lively and merry.

"Doc, how is she?" Jim asked anxiously.

"For someone who was drowned, resuscitated, flown in a helicopter, rushed to a hospital, delivered of triplets, I'd say she was due to faint at some point. Actually, Jim, it was touch and go there for a while. She went into shock secondary to the hypothermia and some minor hemorrhaging. Your girl's a fighter though and she's stable now. She's asked Sara and Catherine to process her for trace evidence. Iris wants to be cleaned up and looking nice for you before you go back in, okay? Sara, you and Ms. Willows need to get in there now please and do you what you need to. The nurses will then come back in to help Iris tidy up. I'm going to the nurses' station to write some orders but I'll be back after that," Dr. Conklin concluded as she stretched her arms.

"Uh, Doc, one more quick question. Why did you get blood from us?" Brass inquired as Nick nodded in agreement.

Dr. Conklin bit her lip as she looked toward Iris's room. "I'm doing a sexually transmitted disease I and II panel at Iris' request. We've also obtained oral, vaginal and anal swabs from Iris to culture. The same blood tests will be done on the babies. I'm sorry, Jim, but from what Iris briefly shared with me, Randall abused her every way possible and frequently. We have to be sure that you, Nick or the children haven't been exposed to anything nasty. The results will be available within 48 hours. I've requested a rush on all tests."

"Can I see her? Please…" Jim implored as his voiced trailed off.

"Just for a few minutes, then let Sara and Catherine do what they need to. I don't want Iris stressing." In parting, Dr. Conklin squeezed Jim on the shoulder as she headed toward the nurses' station.

Jim slowly walked into the room. Iris had an oxygen cannula in her nose and tubes running from her arms to various IV bags. Monitors slowly hummed or beeped in the background as he approached the bed. She sensed his presence and slowly opened her eyes with the soft smile she reserved for him alone tugging at her lips. Jim leaned over to kiss her forehead and then her cheek as he gruffly said, "Dr. Conklin said you're a fighter, kitten, look atcha in the fifteenth round now and won't go down for the count."

"Did she tell you…everything?" Iris asked in a whisper.

"Yeah and I understand now why you wouldn't let me kiss you. You're always looking out for me, sweetie, and I promise before God it's what I'm spending the rest of my life doing for you and the kids. They're beautiful, Iris. I'm the richest man in the world today and now just want to get my family home," Jim said fervently.

"Merry Christmas, honey," Iris said softly and with a catch in her voice. "I just want you to be what you already are – a good man, a great husband, and a wonderful father. I want to see the kids so badly."

Jim's eyes widened. He'd totally forgotten that it was now Christmas Day morning. The realization of the gifts they now shared in the three little miracles, the gift that he had every day in friends and family, caused a great lump to rise in his throat. He understood Iris was trying to tell him every day was a little like Christmas. Brass laid his head to her chest, reveling in hearing the strong beat of her heart and the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed.

"Babe, let me see Catherine and Sara for a little while. I'll be right here. I'm not going anywhere," Iris said wearily.

Jim reluctantly stepped away as Sara and Catherine approached with a nurse who would assist where needed and to keep an eye on Iris.

"Iris, I'll be right outside the door." Jim jerked his thumb outside before he turned to step away. He heard the screen curtain being drawn about the bed.

"Iris, we need to do some photographs and collect any possible trace evidence that might remain. We'll be as quick as possible," said Catherine gently.

"Go ahead, I'm glad it's you two," Iris said as her emotions surged at that moment.

Brass heard one brief sob and Catherine saying something soothing as he shut the door. Hell was too good a place for Randall, Jim thought. He rubbed at the back of his neck as he wearily sat down in the chair by the door. Grissom remained there too as he reached over and gave Jim a friendly squeeze on the shoulder.


	41. Chapter 41

CHAPTER FORTY-ONE

Catherine and Sara left Iris' room after collecting trace evidence including the clothes she had been wearing. Sara had carefully photographed the bruises left from Randall's beatings, the scratches and bite marks from where Iris had fought his assaults. A nurse had performed a sexual assault kit beforehand including the routine collection of swabs. Catherine had taken scrapings from underneath Iris' nails as well as other hair and fiber samples. Through it all, only one sob had escaped from Iris as she fought intense feelings of shame and degradation. Sara and Catherine, as her friends, did their utmost to preserve her modesty and spoke soothingly and encouragingly to her. After they had left, the nurses helped Iris to take a long shower as she scrubbed and scrubbed at herself. She wondered if she would ever feel clean again.

Brass struggled to wait patiently out in the hallway. Catherine and Sara stopped to talk to him briefly as Grissom stood by his best friend.

"Randall really messed her over, Jim. I'm amazed she's responding the way she is right now. Some women would be catatonic after an ordeal like hers. Listen, I'm gonna go to my mother's for a few hours since Lindsey's still there. We'll come back to visit later today. Merry Christmas, Jim," Catherine affectionately hugged him before she left.

"Brass, Iris is….something else," Sara started to say before her voice trailed away. Her heart had broken anew at seeing the state her friend was in and then having to be the professional CSI at the same time to do the job at hand in evidence gathering. She impatiently wiped at her eyes as Jim wrapped her in a bear hug.

"Jim, we're here for as long as you need us to be. If you need to leave or anything, we'll stay with Iris," Grissom empathized with his friend. When Nick had been kidnapped, it had affected all of them in much the same way, perhaps more acutely with Iris having been pregnant.

"Naw. If I need anything from the house, Ellie or Annie can fetch it for me. Gonna sit tight right here. A nurse said they should be transferring Iris to a private room within the hour and that Dr. Conklin requested one of those cots so I can stay overnight. The doc knows full I'm not budging. You two head on home. We'll be okay," Jim remarked with a wry smile.

"We'll come back this afternoon then. Merry Christmas to you, Iris and the kids." Grissom smiled as he put his arm around Sara, as they turned to walk down the corridor.

A nurse approached Jim as he sat outside Iris' room waiting for the green light to go in. "Detective Brass, we have a room ready for your wife and I'm here to fetch her. The pediatrician is evaluating your sons and daughter in the NICU. If everything's okay, you both can see them later today."

"Great. I guess she's ready but I haven't been back in since she was supposed to take a shower," Jim said a bit sheepishly, struggling to contain his delight at hearing the words sons and daughter.

The nurse smiled as there was hardly anyone at Desert Palm not familiar with the story of what had happened to Jim and Iris. She pointed to the little yellow ribbon badge with four hearts that she still wore on her uniform. Brass's eyebrow shot up at that. He thanked her for the show of support as she knocked on the door and then went in ahead of him.

A more alert and bright-eyed Iris greeted his eyes as he came in. Her hair was still damp and now showing little curls, a byproduct of the pregnancy in the last few days. She hoped it would stay so as her hair was generally fine. Jim leaned over to kiss her cheek.

"You ready to take a little trip, hon?"

"Mrs. Brass, we have another room ready for you that's larger and quieter. A cot will be placed there for your husband to stay overnight if he wishes," said the nurse warmly as two orderlies entered with a gurney to transfer Iris to as she did so slowly, finding that she felt like she'd been pulled through a knothole.

The room was a private one and after getting Iris transferred to the bed and comfortable, the nurse repositioned the IV tubing and arranged the monitoring equipment. She wished them both a Merry Christmas and withdrew to give the couple some alone time.

"How ya feeling now, kitten? Do you need anything, pillow fluffed, back rub, slow wet kisses that go for three days?" Brass suggested with a wink.

"I want the slow wet kiss for three days but starting tomorrow perhaps," Iris agreed, the specter of the tests being done clouding her mind.

"Me too, babe, me too. Hey, one of the nurses said that we could probably see the kids this afternoon some time," Jim told her excitedly as he saw her eyes brighten.

"Bear, they had such a rough start. We couldn't even hold them, call them by name," Iris' voice cracked slightly.

"Say, what are we going to do about names, honey? I mean we had some ideas but we never settled before you…" Brass's voice slowly trailed off, wanting to kick himself for even remotely mentioning the abduction.

"We'll cross that bridge soon enough, m'dear," replied Iris softly.

She scooted herself over a bit and patted the edge of the bed. Jim didn't hesitate to sit beside her as she wrapped her arms about him, careful of her IVs, but holding him to her in a hug she didn't want to end. She rained slow smothery little kisses all about his face, before he intercepted her lips with his. She made a protesting noise as he ignored her and pursued the kiss as it deepened. After several delicious moments, he eased away to continue his kisses down her neck to linger there.

"Why?" Iris said at last.

"Mmmm?" Brass countered as he continued to nuzzle her neck and earlobe.

"You heard me!" Iris growled softly in his ear.

"Look it, I've gone through two weeks of hell being parted from you. I don't give a flip what the test results are or aren't. In sickness and health, remember? I'm opting nothing's going to be found wrong and staying on the positive side no matter what. I've got you and the kids, nothing matters beyond that right now," Brass stated confidently.

Iris' eyelashes brushed against his cheek, knowing what it did to him and relishing being able to do it again. "Two weeks we can't get back, hon. May the test results all be negative. I so want to see our babies, Jim."

"Me too, babe, but first thing's first. I want to you get some rest. The gang wants to come back to visit later this afternoon so perhaps we can make it where we get to see the kids at the same time. I'm staying right here and super gluing my butt to this chair!" Brass entreated, knowing Iris could be stubborn when it wasn't in her best interest and now was such a time.

"You should take a nap too, you know!" Iris said persuasively.

"Wish hospital beds came in queen-size at least," Jim considered.

"Yup, yup, yup. It's not the same without having you right beside me. I missed your snoring a lot." Iris observed, running a finger across Jim's face to trace its outline, before she stifled a yawn. She then cocked her head at Jim, as she stared intently, her expression puzzled as her eyes took on a questioning look.

"What?" Brass asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You know. Grissom told you…about Dallas, Max, the FTD murders. Does everyone know then?" Iris queried softly.

"When you got taken, Gil thought it wise to make that known to us. I was never going to bring it up, I swore to God on that, believe me. We've both had major things happen to us we've had to weather separately. No way could I have gone through this without Gil and everyone else's support," Jim replied candidly.

"It's okay. I'm glad everyone knows. I just never wanted anyone to think I wasn't a good CSI," Iris whispered.

"Are you kidding? No way, babe, you're aces with everyone, you know!" Jim reassured her firmly.

Jim made his mind up. He eased Iris over as he lay down on his side. It was cramped but they made do with the space available them. She snuggled her head to his chest as he kissed her hair and forehead. They whispered back and forth to one another until sleep overtook them both.

Dr. Conklin came in fifteen minutes later and finding that Iris's vital signs were stable per the monitor equipment took a chair to keep watch over the sleeping couple.


	42. Chapter 42

CHAPTER FORTY-TWO

Two hours later, Iris awoke to Jim's serenade of snoring. It took her a moment to orient herself. Dr. Conklin had been reading a book and heard Iris yawning. She stood up to stretch herself and sauntered over to check on Iris.

"How ya feelin'? I thought for a minute there I had two patients. You two looked so peaceful I didn't have the heart to try and wake you. Your vitals have been good, so I let you rest," Dr. Conklin said in a low voice.

"Some better, thanks, but Jim's gotta be wiped," Iris also said in a low voice, not wanting to wake up Brass, but knowing it had to be. "Hey, sleeping beauty, rise and shine." She gently jostled Jim's shoulder.

Brass grumbled and murmured, before his eyes slowly opened. Had it all been just a horrible dream?

"Sweetie, we're still in Desert Palm and I'm plugged into stuff, so move careful, okay?" Iris told him as she rubbed noses with him.

Jim sat up slowly, yawning widely and then standing to stretch and bend.

Dr. Conklin gave a husky laugh. "I've got great news for you. The kids are doing great down in the NICU. The press has been clamoring for news of Iris's rescue, the birth of the Brass triplets, and any information about the suicide of Evelyn Randall. I told them to take a hike."

Iris and Jim exchanged shocked looks. "What was that about Evelyn Randall?" Jim managed to ask.

"Oh, Lord, that's right. You couldn't have known. Evelyn Randall hung herself in her cell earlier this morning. She was found during a routine cell check at the LVPD jail. Guess she couldn't face the idea of living without her son. The news stations are taking the ball and running with it," Dr. Conklin supposed.

"Nathan had said he and his mother had an alternative plan when he claimed he was going to let me go that would help his mother. I'm sure they found each other then," Iris commented, still amazed at the news.

"Yeah, no doubt hell's a little hotter right now," Jim said bluntly.

"Well, changing to a happier subject, I've been down frequently to see the kids and speak with the pediatrician. Thus far, there are no signs of any neurological or physical deficits. They're the picture of health and I have to say considering what mom and kids went through, all four of you are a miracle. Textbook-wise, it's extremely rare to see this promising a prognosis. Iris, you need to get down there a little later on to give the kids some boob juice," laughed Dr. Conklin.

"When can we go?" Jim and Iris asked virtually at the same time.

"I think around noon was agreed on. You'll have time to call your friends if they're planning to come back and visit as well as you family. I'll be back later to see there at the NICU." Dr. Conklin chuckled as she headed out of the room. She was heard rap-singing "Joy to the World" going down the hallway.

Jim and Iris exchanged fond looks about the good doctor who had fast become a friend to them throughout this odyssey.

Jim grabbed up his cell phone to hand to Iris. "Call the tribe in Indy! I never got a chance after how last night went down. I'll call Ma quick and then later we'll get camera phone pics to the out-of-town family!"

Mike was being Santa this year as the family had gathered for a morning Christmas Day gift exchange at his house. His wife, Julie, answered the phone when Iris called. Julie nearly dropped the phone at hearing her sister-in-law's voice. She gave a quick shout over the din of the family chatter for quiet as she handed the phone to Mike.

"Hey, Mikey, Merry Christmas to everyone from Jim and I," Iris exclaimed in a teary voice.

"What…'Ris? Everyone, it's 'Ris! How the…? Thank God!" Mike hollered into the phone. 'Ris was the family nickname for Iris.

"Mike, tell Chan and Chim and Matt that I'm fine and you all are now aunts and uncles three times over…two nephews and a niece to add to the brood. Jim found me! I'm in the hospital right now but the doctor says I'll be good to go and the same with the kids.

I'll call soon to talk to everyone at length. Just kind of tired right now, okay?" Iris spoke louder than usual as she could the commotion in the background as Mike tried to keep order as he gave the family details.

"Aw, 'Ris, we can't wait to hear, but could you put Jim on a minute?" Mike requested.

"Hang on. Mike wants to talk to you right quick, hon." Iris handed Brass the phone.

"Hey, Mike!" Jim said.

"Jim thanks, from all of us here. Words can't say how we feel right now. Knowing you brought 'Ris home unharmed and that your children arrived safely…what better gift on Christmas could you have then family?" Mike declared.

"Thanks, Mike means a lot. Yeah, we'll talk to you all later. Bye." Jim closed his phone.

"Ellie and Annie should be coming back anytime. They wanted to visit before the rest of the gang arrives later." Jim just remembered.

"Annie's here? How long?" Iris's eyes widened slightly to hear this news.

"Honey, she came after you got snatched by Randall. She helped on the kidnap case when a rental car Evelyn was using was traced to Los Angeles. Her people came through for us. She's been staying at the house with Ellie. I didn't want her staying at a hotel. She's been worried sick about you, and you know she counts you as a friend. I know our combined circumstance makes this situation a bit unique," Jim found himself starting to ramble and stopped as he gazed earnestly at Iris.

"I…trust…you," Iris said wholeheartedly with those three words that would mean the most between them. "Call Ma, she needs to hear from us."

Jim thought any other woman would be handing him his privates in a grocery sack as he hit his speed-dial for his mother's phone number. His mother answered on the first ring.

"Ma, hey, it's Jimmy! Guess what! You're a GRANDMA times three! Two boys and a girl, safe and sound. She did great, Ma! We'll have pictures a little later today. Yes, I'll call back. Sure, just a minute! Here, Ma wants to talk to you." Jim said with a grin.

"Ma? I'm fine, a little tired. They're beautiful, Ma. Like Jimmy said we'll have pictures real soon for you. Love you, too, Ma. Merry Christmas. Here's Jimmy." Iris finished and gave the phone back to Jim.

"Love from Vegas, Ma! Call ya later today." Jim said as he hung up.

"Let's get ready to go see our kids, babe!" Iris said happily before Jim hushed her with a long kiss.


	43. Chapter 43

CHAPTER FORTY-THREE

The NICU on Christmas Day was generally very quiet with only parents and immediate family visiting the tiny patients. The NICU staff was overwhelmed at the crowd that had showed up to see the Brass triplets.

Dr. Conklin had joined Jim as he was wheeling Iris down to see the babies. "You've got a lot of well-wishers on hand. You know at some time you have to address the media. They want a news conference or something."

"They'll just have to wait. That's extended family waiting for us there!" Brass exclaimed firmly, Iris shaking her head in agreement. The couple's excitement was mounting as in moments they'd be holding their little ones.

The waiting group was comprised of the whole CSI team plus Breanne, Annie, Ellie, Doc Al Robbins and even Ecklie, who quickly surrounded Jim and Iris as Dr. Conklin went in to speak to the NICU head nurse.

Iris found herself going through a quick round of hugs from Greg, Warrick, Doc Robbins and even Ecklie. Sofia and Kacee arrived late at the same time to give additional embraces. She hugged longest with Ellie and Breanne before Annie approached her. "Hey, Annie."

"Iris, thank God, you and the kids are safe," Annie said in a choked voice as she leaned down to hug Iris' neck.

"Thanks for looking out for Jim and Ellie," Iris returned, her eyes reinforcing the statement, as Annie nodded in concurrence.

"People, people, people," Dr. Conklin suddenly addressed the group. "We have a large conference room down the hall where all visitors are to go. You have to wear gowns and masks while holding the infants. Anyone who has a cold or anything similar cannot hold the kids, sorry but its hospital policy and flat out good common sense."

Everyone voiced agreement and headed down to the conference room.

"Us too?" Iris asked Dr. Conklin.

"I make an exception for the parents, plus you two don't show any signs of a cold or other acute illness. Head on down there," Dr. Conklin replied in a whisper for them to hear.

Within five minutes a procession of three incubators began to arrive in the conference room as the group that had been chattering animatedly fell to a hush. Nurses had dressed the visitors in gowns and masks per Dr. Conklin's order, with the exception of Jim and Iris.

"Jim and Iris, let's introduce you to your children in the order of arrival, shall we? This strapping young chap is your first-born who was in such a hurry to get here." Dr. Conklin lifted the child from the incubator to place into Iris's waiting arms as Jim sat beside her. The baby gurgled as Iris and Jim beheld their first-born son. "Jim, he's handsome, just like his daddy. So, was it you who was doing a tap dance on my bladder all those months?" Happy tears slid from Iris' eyes and she made no effort to wipe them away as she bent to kiss the baby's head.

At the sound of his mother's voice, the baby turned his head toward her. Jim caught one tiny hand and grinned at the strength of the fingers that curled around his forefinger, causing Brass to have a goofy lop-sided smile. "Little guy's got quite a grip there. Hey, number one son." Iris gently handed their first son to him to hold for a few minutes.

"Here's your second little prince who followed fast on the heels of his brother." Dr. Conklin carefully accepted their second son from the NICU nurse and Iris reached up to take him. "Hey, little man, no doubt you'll be your brother's shadow but you won't stand in it." Her forehead touched their son's as she brushed it with her lips in the first of many kisses to come. Jim gazed entranced as well at their second son, as Iris placed him in the crook of Jim's other arm. "We're going fishing, playing catch, seeing hockey and baseball games."

"I would be remiss in not announcing the last of your little miracles, here's your little girl," Dr. Conklin cooed at the third child as the physician brought her out of the incubator personally. The baby girl emitted a short howl of protest before being placed in her mother's arms for the first time. As the baby looked up into Iris' eyes, she gave a soft whimpering sigh and became quiet. "Princess, you're going to have your daddy so wrapped around your little finger, but your big sister Ellie will look out for you." Iris butterfly-kissed their daughter's cheek as the baby made soft sucking sounds. "Jim, your second daughter awaits you."

Dr. Conklin transferred the first baby boy from Jim unexpectedly into Grissom's arms with a sly grin. "Get used to it, Uncle Grissom and Auntie Sara." She also placed the second baby boy in Sara's waiting arms. As Sara cradled the baby, her eyes were dark and soft; Grissom thinking that was how she looked at him. She looked over at Grissom to exchange a swift look of future hope that this scene awaited them as well.

Jim cradled their little girl in his arms, he found himself looking at Ellie, grateful for what Iris had said in being sure to include Ellie as the first daughter, making no exception to the fact that Ellie was not Jim's natural-born daughter. As he bent to kiss her cheek, the baby batted at his nose with her hand.

Catherine stepped forward to ask if she could hold their daughter and happily relieved Jim of the little girl. Warrick came beside her to make goo-goo noises at the baby, much to the amusement of Jim and Iris.

Sara in turn had placed the baby boy she held into Nick's arms, as he protested he couldn't do this, while Breanne gently repositioned the baby in his arms. The baby responded with a grumpy outburst as Nick's eyes became alarmed and his eyebrows rose frantically. He requested back-up from Breanne who told him he'd have to deal with this someday and he was on his own. Nick tried to reassure the unsettled infant with rocking motions that soothed the baby enough to cease crying. This caused Nick to grin behind his mask, thinking yeah he could do this.

Grissom then employed Greg by sneak attack in giving the Brass number one son to hold.

The baby merely yawned during the transfer and gazed up at his Uncle Greg with the dark blue eyes of the newborn. Greg had no qualms about holding the infant, used to this activity with having his large family, and went on to say he was sure the baby liked him best.

Doc Al Robbins sat down beside Iris and Jim after looking over all three infants. "I had to do mine one at a time, so if you need any advice, let me know. Jim, good job getting our girl back. Iris, I've missed you at autopsy but when you're back from maternity leave I'm still going to try to get you to upchuck."

Annie and Ellie also took turns holding each of the babies, as did Sofia and Kacee. Ecklie had tried to opt out until the baby girl was gently placed into his arms and his expression of aloofness quickly melted as the baby gurgled up at him.

"I think this little guy has a future as a football player, gosh how he kicks!" Kacee exclaimed as she held the active baby boy.

"Tell me about it! I was on the receiving end for nine months!" Iris laughed as Jim held her close to him.

"Then his brother will outshine him as a hockey player, he's got strong little legs too." Sofia grinned as the baby boy she held was observed kicking strongly as well.

"Jim, you two decide on names?" Grissom asked.

Brass looked at Iris; feeling now was as good a time as any.


	44. Chapter 44

CHAPTER FORTY-FOUR

"Wow, names, huh?" Iris's brow furrowed in thought.

"Babe, we thought of some but throw out what's in your heart! You do the honors!" Brass said with an affectionate kiss on her cheek.

"No, honey, you got us here so go for it," Iris insisted firmly.

Brass thought for several moments and then asked for their first-born son that he now placed in Grissom's arms. "Gil, meet your first godson, James Gilbert Brass."

Grissom's stunned look and sudden straightening of posture caused laughter to ripple throughout those present in the room as he looked down in delight at the bright-eyed child gazing up at the reflection in Grissom's glasses.

Jim now held their second son as Iris gazed lovingly at them both before Jim walked over to Nick and placed the baby into his arms as Jim said, "Nicholas Gregory Warrick Brass." Nick and Brass exchanged a swift look that told Nick that Brass could think of no better way to thank him than this. Greg and Warrick now flanked Nick as they fussed over their combined namesake.

Iris now held their baby daughter as Jim walked over to take the little girl in his arms. He walked over to Sara with his precious burden. He said simply, "Sara Catherine Brass, meet your godmother." Catherine's delighted expression was priceless as she went to Sara's side as the two women made goo-goo noises and faces at the baby girl.

"How'd I do, babe?" Brass growled laughingly into Iris' ear.

"They're going to be insufferably pleased with themselves for at least a week," Iris grinned by way of reply. Her smile faded quickly as Brass noted how fatigued she suddenly looked in spite of her valiant effort to conceal it.

Dr. Conklin, also being ever observant, saw the same change in Iris and knew it was time to wrap up the visit. She made a general announcement to everyone gathered in the conference room. The babies were returned to their incubators as the NICU personnel transported them back.

Iris and Jim felt their hearts going with each of their babies, parting from them was hard again.

Annie and Ellie stopped by on their way out. "We'll be back later this afternoon." Ellie hugged her father in farewell, while Annie gave Iris a squeeze on the shoulder.

"You two need to get some more rest. Iris' vital signs have been good. I'll see you two get a nap for at least three hours before dinner," Dr. Conklin ordered.

"Thanks, Doc, I'm pooped but Iris has got to be nearly out herself," Jim agreed as Iris looked up wearily with a faint smile as he helped her back to the wheelchair to return her to the hospital room.

Later that afternoon, Annie quietly opened the closed door to Iris' room and cautiously went in. The sight that greeted Annie made her smile wistfully and reinforced what she'd known all along.

Two hospital beds had been pushed together. Jim lay on his side facing Iris, his hand twined in hers, as he snored away. Iris also appeared asleep initially as Annie peeked in but her eyes opened after hearing Annie's knock. Annie started to withdraw but Iris motioned for her to come in and take a seat next to her side of the hospital bed she rested in. Brass was oblivious and still deeply asleep.

Annie spoke quietly but earnestly to Iris. "I'm flying back to LA tonight. Ellie's going to take me to the airport." Iris started to protest, but Annie held a hand up, her mind was set. "I just wanted to come and say good-bye to you both. I've had time to really think this over. I loved Jimmy and was with him when he needed me in Newark and a part of me always will. I know he's fond of me and cares a great deal and that you don;t oppose it. He and I each went a different way to start over. Jimmy's where he's supposed to be and you're whom he needs and loves. I'm going back to where I'm supposed to be. I'd like to come back to visit you, Jim and the kids though."

Iris slowly nodded at Annie, her heart going out to her not in pity but in having someone they both cared so much for mutually. Annie squeezed Iris's hand as she then walked over to where Jim lay and kissed the bald spot on the top of his head in farewell. Her eyes glistened as she stared down at his sleeping form for several moments before she glanced over at Iris with a sad smile. "Take good care of our Jimmy." Annie gave a small wave of her hand as she then quickly left the room.


	45. Chapter 45

CHAPTER FORTY-FIVE

The day after Christmas passed rapidly for Jim and Iris. Brass had been saddened somewhat to hear of Annie's departure and not being able to see her off. He had experienced the love of these two very different women who each would willingly stand with him through whatever life might throw their way. How many men could say the same?

Iris had gone through the trials of trying to nurse three babies and getting familiar with the technique as each baby was different in personality and approach to eating. Jim had cracked up those present in the room when he bluntly looked at Iris' bosom and said the kids would view it as the "promised land" and that he had to share those bodacious tata's now.

Ellie had stopped in to visit after Iris was done with the latest nursing round. Jim held baby James, Iris held little Sara Catherine, and Ellie gladly held baby Nick. Each was trying to get a baby burp to happen as gentle back patting ensued, efforts being rewarded with three chirpy burps erupting over the next few minutes.

The infants soon fell asleep as the NICU personnel returned the babies to the unit. The babies continued to thrive and showed no post-delivery problems. The pediatrician and neuroneonatologist continued to voice their combined amazement at the health and vigor of the children, stating that by the end of the next day the children could be transferred to the regular nursery.

Dr. Conklin dropped in to see them later that afternoon. Nick and Breanne had stopped in to visit briefly as well. "Good, I'm glad to see you're here also, Mr. Stokes."

"Please, call me Nick," he requested.

"You got it. I have the preliminary test results back and the final results are expected to bear the same profile. All blood, serologic and culture tests are negative," Dr. Conklin exulted.

A collective sigh of relief went up from the two couples.

"You were right, babe," Iris smiled at Brass, who happily kissed her in return.

"Tell 'em," Nick told Breanne.

Jim and Iris looked at Breanne expectantly. Breanne took a breath before saying, "I've asked for a transfer back to Vegas; it seems Mr. Stokes here doesn't like me out of his sight for very long and truth to tell it's mutual for me too. I'm going to stay with Kacee until I get settled back. So, Iris, are you in need of a fencing partner again?"

Iris' dimpled grin more than answered that question. "I wonder if they sell fencing gear at Baby Gap?"

The babies had been returned for another nursing round and Iris was getting the hang of it better each time, although the prospect of nursing three babies at once was a daunting prospect. Formula would be used to supplement the babies' diet soon enough. They were then surprised with a visit from Sara and Grissom. They couldn't stay long as they had graveyard shift to cover that night. Grissom make kissing noises and faces at little James while Sara was enjoying holding her namesake. Brass had taken baby Nick to give Iris a break after she had finished nursing him.

Iris suddenly spied Sara's engagement ring and gave a squeal, "Oh, no you didn't! When? No one told me Jack squat!"

Sara felt suddenly felt guilty about neglecting to tell Iris. She'd simply forgotten but Grissom came to the rescue. "It was the last time we went riding Kyrie and Kheper, not long after you got abducted. I had to have that and Jim getting shot to finally spur me to make a decision I should have some time ago."

Iris clapped her hands in delight at the happy news, before breaking into helpless giggles as baby Nick let a loud flatulent expression go. "Like father like son."

"Hey, hey, hey!" Brass responded with mock irritation, trying to rock little Nick to sleep now.

Reluctantly, the babies were returned to the incubators and the NICU nurses paged to come for the infants.

Grissom and Sara had to go themselves; Sara hugged Iris then Brass, Grissom giving Iris a quick peck on the cheek and patting Jim on the shoulder. They had to hurry now if they were going to make it to the lab in time to hand out assignments. Iris keenly felt the desire as well as it was her routine also. Brass was due to return to work at the beginning of the New Year.

Jim had told her he was going to stay with her every night until she and the kids were released from the hospital to go home. There, they would have the Christmas that had been interrupted. The tree remained up and the presents in place beneath it.

As they got ready to sleep and Iris' last set of vital signs had been taken by the nurses, Jim suddenly said, "He told me."

Iris gave Jim a confused look. "Who told you what?"

"Randall. He was dying but before he went he claimed you told him a story about the night I was shot. So, is it true and you didn't ever say anything?" Jim's stare pierced through her.

Her eyes dropped a moment before leveling with his. "Yes. I can't explain it and you'd have to have faith to believe it for what it is. I believe I was told to intervene for you although I had no clue it was you at the time. Before I went back to bed after the storm was over, I was told the person lived and I said 'let not your heart be troubled'. I saw a rainbow in the sky that morning that I took as a sign that the person, I mean you, was safe. When you told me about your garden dream on our honeymoon night and being told the same thing 'let not your heart troubled', I just knew. I kept it to myself simply because I viewed it as a kind of miracle."

"Iris, I believe that you believe. Yeah, it's a little out-there for me but you see some pretty weird stuff in our respective lines of work you have to admit, honey," Jim said candidly.

Iris slowly shook her head in agreement, as Brass held her close. He could fully do so now that all of the IV's had been removed and Iris wasn't restricted in movement. Gently, he cupped her face in his hands and brushed his lips against hers before taking them fully. Her arms went about him to pull him close and down with her onto the bed. After several minutes of cuddling and lip-locking, they came up for air; a bit sad things couldn't progress further between them.

"Hey, I saw Pat O'Conner a while back while you still gone." Brass remarked suddenly.

"Oh, heavens how are he and Rose doing? I only met them at the wedding!" Iris asked, wondering where this was leading.

"They're doing well. Look it, I stopped at his shop and while I was there I had this done. It was impulsive I admit." Jim sat up suddenly and peeled off his shirt. He was wearing his usual sleeveless white muscle T-shirt that Iris got revved up when she saw him in it. Brass turned so that she saw his left upper arm which sported a recently done tattoo. It was a fleur-de-lis design that said "My Iris" in the middle and the three standard leaves beneath each bore a tiny heart. "I gotta go back to get the kids' names put on."

Iris stared open-mouthed for a moment at the tattoo, speechless, before her eyes welled up and tears gently spilled forth. She buried her face into the side of his neck, sniffles erupting.

Brass was confused. "Honey, are you mad or something?"

Her initial reply was muffled against his neck while she groped for some Kleenex that he quickly put into her hand.

"No, you just never cease to amaze me, babe." She sniffled, blowing her nose.

"Something else I want you to know, kitten. When I was facing Randall down the night we found you, it was just before you revived, there was a moment where I was prepared to just let him shoot me but not before I took him out. The idea of life without you or the kids just held nothing for me right then. I wanted to make sure Nick was okay but as for me it didn't matter. I was teetering on the brink."

Iris was thunderstruck. Jim give up? Get shot again? Never! She had to know.

"What happened to change your mind?" her voice quavered.

Brass gazed at her with a long, searching look before answering and his expression was one of pure, unspoken love.

He drew her close to whisper in her ear, "It was the sound of your cry and it was my name you called out that brought me back from the edge. I was prepared to follow you and the kids."

Iris was shaking at this point, her emotions all jumbled up. Would she tell him of her own near-death experience vision of being in their patio in the rocking chair, the terrible storm and the same unseen presence, that the arms she felt so safe and secure in had been his? No, it was a secret she would keep safe-guarded but a little she would make known as they were being so transparent with each other.

"I could hear you calling for me, that you'd come after me, that you'd make Heaven give me back. I believed you, Bear. It made me come back home," Iris acknowledged as Brass kept her tight in his embrace.

What awaited them in the near future Jim didn't have a clue. He only knew that he had Iris safe in his arms and that soon they'd be going home with three little miracles to fill the waiting cribs.

He had something to do but waited until Iris was fast asleep, gently removing her arms from his as he slipped out of the bed. Brass sighed softly as he watched her sleep, seeing a troubled expression on her face. What was she dreaming? Would she have nightmares, flashbacks, post-traumatic episodes? His heart remained troubled for her. He quietly left the room, but Iris remained a light sleeper and her eyes opened as the door closed behind Jim.

Brass headed to another part of the hospital. He'd be gone only a short while and hoped Iris would be sleeping peacefully when he returned. There was the door he was looking for. Tugging on it gently so as to open it as silently as possible, Jim noiselessly walked into the softly lit room with pews and stained glass and the sound of faint traditional Christmas music in the background. Brass looked about the chapel, not a soul was there except him but he wasn't exactly sure. He went to sit in the front pew as he saw the Nativity scene. Jim spent several moments looking at the child in the manger, who now shared the same birthday as their babies. Brass reflected over all that had happened in the last two weeks, different people calling it a miracle from how they'd found Iris to the birth of the triplets, finding that he could now believe again in them too. His heart now felt full of hope again, just as it had before Iris had been taken. Clearing his throat, Jim said, "Thanks….for everything."

As he stood to leave, Iris surprised him as she walked up to him. She ran her hands about his face, tracing its outline and every line, just as she had two weeks before. He gripped her hands, kissing them, as he whispered to her that he believed in miracles again. In fact, he had four personal miracles, her and the babies.

"Let's go see our kids," Iris whispered back, gently kissing him as she spoke.

The NICU night shift nurse supervisor welcomed the Brasses as they walked in. The incubators of the babies were in a row and the nurse moved a 2-person rocking chair next to the infants. Iris snuggled against Jim as they slowly rocked and watched over their babies as they slept.

THE END

Your reviews are appreciated! My thanks, LadyKestrel


End file.
